The BLOOD Saga, Series 2: Dawn
by Dion Mystique
Summary: With the defeat of the Bishop of the Church, the gates to perdition have been opened. Stuart, Damien and company must now face the terrors of the Elite Clergymen…before their fated encounter with the Count, Valdo von Dracula. Wade/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**BLOOD/****Dawn**_

_(__ブラッド__/__ドーン__Buraddo/Dōn__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Journal Entry 1: Changes<strong>_

_(__ジャーナル項目__1__：変更__Jānaru Kōmoku 1: Henkō)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Dear Journal,<span>_**

_Time has a way of changing things, for the better or the otherwise. I found that out the hard way. One minute, I'm a normal sports entertainer climbing the ranks of the WWE. And then, fate moved in—and changed everything. Damien and me... We're no longer living the life we had planned out six years ago. Now, we're caught in the middle of a brutal war; a deadly struggle amongst the children of the night..._

_...The mythical nightwalkers—Vampires._

_The odd thing is...we were both under the impression that such things existed only in campfire tales, movies and storybooks. How wrong we were... Damien is of kinship to a bloodline of noble nightwalkers. And me—the half-bred descendant of a revolutionary hero. Together, we are creatures gifted with impeccable existences. The all-powerful beacons of hope, the Eyes of the World. Never once did we believe such miracles were possible._

_It all started that faithful evening—the moment when White Noise first spoke to me. He opened my eyes to so many things, Damien as well. The Church of the Red Moon, the power of Existence, our goal, and our vision... Not long after that, the enemy attacked...or so we had thought at the time. This deceptive and brutal test, designed by White Noise himself, introduced us to our first ally and one who'd become a very valuable companion._

_Father Yuvraj Dhesi—Codename: The Lord of Acid._

_Throughout our journey, Yuvraj has been both a loyal supporter and a powerful ally. He stayed with us the entire time, never once turning his back on his pursuit to unify the races. And to one day reunite with the love of his life, who just so happens to be a human woman._

_We were soon joined by those we've known for years—Natalie Neidhart and Theodore Wilson, our closest friends since the beginning of our FCW days. It was revealed that Natalie is actually the former Queen of Rutherford, Lady Katherine MacArthur—a vampire noble and a graceful maiden of legend with untold power. And Theodore—a dhampir holy man who works under Natalie as an Infinity Radical. Damien and I soon became members of their association._

_In the process, we discovered that our good friend Stephen was also a vampire legend. Father Paddington O'Shay—one of the famed heroes of the Romance of the Tainted Rose. He was there that tragic night...when my great-grandparents' wedding was tarnished by the Church. He's been here with us as well, providing us with a smile or two to brighten our day. I must admit, despite his peculiar sense of humor, Stephen has become a backbone for our group...as well as an irreplaceable friend to Damien and me._

_Our first true enemy, oddly enough, became one of our closest allies._

_Father John Hennigan—formerly known as "Backdoor Man". Thanks to my encounter with John, I became more accustomed to my existence, Paradise City. Our friendship was nothing more than a ruse designed by the Church, but it became something that John just couldn't let go of... In the midst of his assignment, he became far too attached to us, and that cost him a humiliating defeat at the hands of Stephen. But, in the end, he found a way to reclaim himself, as well as the honor he had forsaken for the Church. He became a radical for the people, and lent his valuable knowledge to those classified as his juniors._

_The Methuselahs, the Gideonite Rebellion, the Willington Incident, the Tragedy of Copa Cabana, the temporal fall of the WWE, the climactic Battle of Rutherford... So many events have occurred that brought about change. I recall uttering on national television that "the winds of change" had finally come to the WWE... My, how right I was..._

_Currently, I'm taking shelter in a fancy bed and breakfast in Bucharest called Dimineaţa Lumina Hotelul (The Morning Light Hotel). Damien's sound asleep, but unfortunately I'm in a restless state. I know I should be sleeping, but... My mind, it's racing for some reason. Perhaps my spirit will find comfort once I lay my head to rest... Oh well, until next time, Journal._

**_Have a Good Night,_**

_Stuart_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Theme: "Rosa"<strong>_

_(__オープニングテーマ："ローザ"__Ōpuningutēma: "Rōza"__)_

_Artist (__アーティスト__Ātisuto): Aiko Nakano (__中野愛子__Nakano Aiko__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: This Train Don't Stop There Anymore<strong>_

_(__第__1__章：この列車はもうそこ停止しない__Dai 1-shō: Kono Ressha wa Mō Soko Teishi Shinai__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 1: From Door to Door<strong>_

_(__パート__1__：ドアからドアへ__Pāto 1: Doa Kara Doa E__)_

* * *

><p><em>The evening is clear.<em>

The weather has a strange behavioral pattern. One minute, the sky can be crystal clear, no signs of rain or tempests. And then, the next moment or so, the lightest raindrop could lead the way for a passing shower. Personally, I don't mind the rain; it calms my spirit in the midst of my nightly slumber.

The local news predicted a 50% chance for early-morning showers. It's barely a minute past 11:26 PM, so their so-called forecast is off by a little over 30 minutes. It's vexing—meteorologists and their irrational assumptions about the climate.

_Suddenly, thunder strikes...and startles me out of slumber!_

"Damn it all", I irately grumble.

"Mmm...what is it, Stuey?" my boy tosses in bed.

"Nothing, Sweets. The lightning just woke me up, that's all."

"Don't let it bother you, dear."

"I won't, love, I promise."

I can tell he's not really awake, just mumbling in his sleep. Damien is a much harder sleeper that I am. It's apparent, given how quickly he slips back into his dreamland. Oh well, at least he doesn't _snore_ as loudly as I do.

_Wait a second... My heart..._

_"Mmm...!" I clutch my chest with my free right hand._

_What's going on here...? Am I having heart complications...?_

_("What are you fighting, Stuart?")_

_Huh...? Did...someone just say something to me?_

_("Not someone Stuart—but the being that you truly are.")_

_What the hell...? That voice...it sounds like..._

_("How are you enjoying the light, Stuart? I bet it's comforting to a half-bred dreg like yourself.")_

_No... No, you can't be..._

_("That's right, Stuart. It's me—the Twilight Soul.")_

_What do you want from me? Why are you doing this to me? Aren't you a part of me...? If so, why are you bringing me so much pain...?_

_("To condition you for the even greater pain that has yet to befall you. A sun tainted with the slightest hint of darkness is fated to bring nothing but ruin. A star of destruction blinded by perpetual light—that is what you truly are, my boy. The Eyes of the World is nothing more than a fairy tale created by fools of the olden age. Even your precious fiancé is a creature of darkness, yet he knows nothing of the fate he's destined to fulfill.")_

_What...? How dare you...bring his name into this...?_

_("What are you doing to do, Stuart? Kill yourself? I think not. You don't have the loins to do such a thing... Look at you. Just the uttering of his name, and you fall apart like a little pansy. You make me sick, Stuart—the light enveloping your heart softens you, and sours my stomach to the core.")_

_Away with you... Away with you, I say!_

_("Away with me? Tch! Fine, but I'll be back...very soon. You will yield to the darkness , Stuart—it's who you truly are, and there's no escaping yourself... Farewell, dreg.")_

_The pain in my heart fades away..._

_What the blazes just happened...? I'm sweating... The Twilight Soul caused my body to react this much? Jesus...what on earth is happening to me?_

* * *

><p>"'Hey, Stu, you're lookin' shuk dis mornin'."<p>

"Good morrow to you too, Stephe."

"Waaat, Oi'm jist sayin'..."

"You've said enough, ginger boy."

Leave it to Stephe to greet me with early-morning anecdotes. This place has an indoor fitness center, so the boys and I decided to work up a good sweat, while Nattie and Vickie takes Sweets out on the town. Conditioning our target areas, training our bodies... One can never be too physically fit.

"I wonder what DC and the girls are up to", John finishes a set of leg reps on the Goliath XP.

"Babes is very unpredictable, so there's no telling", Theodore finishes a set of arm curls.

"You would know, being the boss's boyfriend and all."

Theodore is stricken with offense, "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're sticking the boss, so you're getting the silver spoon. You've got it made, Casanova."

_Theodore explodes with anger, "You're just jealous, you old geezer!"_

"My, where's this attitude coming from, cougar chaser?"

_"What did you call me...? You're the one to talk, boning a human over 500-years your junior!"_

"Tranquilo, estúpido (Quiet down, bonehead)", Luis scolds amidst his practice at the punching back. "You won't get anywhere with that level of maturity. Show some sophistication, Teodoro."

_"Oh, put a cork in it! I don't need your masked lectures right now, Lu!"_

"Can you get any more annoying, D'Zirconia?" Raj observes amidst his resistance training.

"You're naw better, dip shoite", Stephen smugly retorts.

"I can say the same for you, tuma gadhē (you jackass)."

Quite the colorful little set, aren't they? Beyond their immature bickering, however, lies an unbreakable brotherhood. I've come to realize that old men have a certain way of saying "I love you, too" that we youngsters just don't understand. As one of the younger men of the group, I'm treated a little differently. Even Theodore treats me as if he's my senior, given that I'm a little under 40 years his junior.

"So, Stu, 'oy did it go witcha an' Day-Day last noight?" Stephe mischievously noses.

"It went well, you old pervert."

"'Ey, let an auld paddy live a lil, fella. Naw use keepin' de juicy stuff ter yerself, roi?"

"You're a mischievous old boob, aren't you?"

"Yer betcha", he giggles wholesomely.

The crazy old fool... I remember writing in my journal that Stephe's an irreplaceable friend. That was only half-correct. I should've been more truthful about how I felt about him.

_Stephe said it himself...I'm like a son to him. And, to me...he's like a father._

Listen to me—thinking soft things about a tough-as-nails fighter... I know it'd probably touch him; Stephe's always been the sentimental type, especially when it comes to those close to him. The same can be said about the others. When you've seen a lot of chaos in your life, even a moment's reprieve is worth a lifetime of peace. I've seen their faces—the look these men have when they're around Damien and me.

_They're content...their spirits are truly content._

"So, what kind of wedding do you boys want?" John inquires.

"Don't worry about that. You're not invited."

_"What did you say...?"_

"I'm just kidding, JoMo", I giggle.

_"You had better be...or..."_

"Or you'll what, pretty boy? Make me cry?"

_John rushes up to me and puts me in a headlock. "Damn right!" he teases with a smile. "Let me see you shed a tear, young buck!"_

"Oi, get your smelly mits off of me!"

_"No can do, young buck!"_

"You dirty old goat", I giggle in my attempt to break free of his grip.

These faces... The Twilight Soul hates these faces—the smiles of those close to me. I could hear the resentment in its voice when it visited me last night. It wants to take all of this away from me. My happiness, my contentment, my rewards, my life... It wants me to embrace the darkness, and give it life once again. I just can't risk allowing such a being to breathe in this world. Although it saved me in the battle against the Bishop, that creature—that thing—should never see the light of day.

"Hey, Stu, you all right in there?" John's voice awakens me from my thoughts.

"Yes, Jo, I'm just thinking."

"You sure have been acting weird lately", Theodore smugly observes.

"Do we need to have another private talk, Stuart?" Yuvraj asks with a smile.

"No, Raj, I'm fine. I just had a rough night—nightmares and all."

"Perhaps it's something you ate, my friend?"

"No, Raj, nothing I ate... It's...something I can't explain..."

"Ooh, a mystery?" Stephen excites. "Come on, Stu, spill de beans! What's got yer al' worked up, fella?"

_I choke for a second, but the words soon find their way to my lips._

_"It's...the Twilight Soul..."_

_"That black-winged angel with the freaky existence?" John shudders._

_"Yes, that one. It saved me once, and now it thinks it owns me—like it has a receipt on my life."_

_"Has it visited you?" Luis inquires._

_"Yes, it did. But, unfortunately, it wasn't a pleasant reunion."_

_"Being the embodiment of nightmares, I had a feeling El Alma Crepúsculo (The Twilight Soul) would behave in such a manner. Once it uses a person, the nightmare brands them as a vessel."_

_"A vessel...?"_

_"We've been discussing it in private", Raj seriously continues. "After some careful research, I've discovered that the Twilight Soul's origins are solely rooted in the Von Dracula bloodline. It's a power that not even the Count himself could obtain, meaning that you're a very special case, Stuart."_

_"I don't understand... Why would that...thing choose me out of everyone in my bloodline?"_

_"Cos yer 'av waaat it takes ter wield its power, fella", Stephen proudly answers. "Oi towl Kate yer were a speshal wan, Stu. Oi jist didn't nu 'oy speshal yer were."_

_"Special? How can being stalked by an ethereal fiend be special?"_

_"Tink aboyt it for a second. Paradise City, Paradise Aingayle, de Twilight Soul—three powers in wan. Yer damn well overpower us, that's for sure. Yer an' Day-Day both."_

_"You're missing the point, Stephe."_

_"Aye, Oi'm a slow wan, eh?" he giggles._

_Mercy... That numbskull never knows when to be serious, does he?_

_"Well, either way we look at it, the Twilight Soul is bad news", Theodore analytically states. "Even if Stuart conditions its powers and makes it his own, it's a creature of darkness—the complete opposite of his Paradise powers. Legend has it that the Twilight Soul is actually the power of 'the Black Sun'; an energy source said to have gone extinct before the dawn of mankind."_

_"That's absolutely correct", Yuvraj affirms. "And, considering the Count's eccentric personality, he'll be hot on our trail...trying to steal the Twilight Soul's power and use it against us."_

All of a sudden, Stephe becomes overbearingly dogged... What else is new?

"Well, dat settles it", he enthusiastically pounds his right fist into his left palm. "Heh! We jist protect Stu from auld Valdo, an' everythin' 'ill al' roi. Dat an' show 'im 'oy ter tame de beast inside, nu waaat Oi mean?"

_Yuvraj cracks a jumping rope on Stephen's back like a whip!_

_"Ouch...!" the Irishman wails in pain._

"You blithering idiot!" Yuvraj furiously scolds. "Don't decide things like that on your own!"

_Stephen bucks up to the Punjabi with ravenous intent, "Y-y-yer friggin' lil langer...I oughta..."_

"This isn't about you, Paddington. Show some respect for Stuart, will you?"

_"Oi wus jist tryin' ter encourage de fella, 'til yer swung dat damned rope on me back loike an arsehole!"_

"You should really learn your role in life."

_"My what...?"_

"Your role—to behave as an elder. _Not_ as an attention whore."

_And then, as usual, Stephen initiates a man-tussle with a calculated tackle._

_"Oi nu yer didn't jist call me an attenshun 'oor!"_

_"The statement was quite accurate!"_

_"That's it, Oi'm gonna burst yisser arse in!"_

_"Isī taraha, tuma gadhē (Likewise, you jackass)!"_

Are we really watching this?

I swear, we can't go anywhere with this troublesome pair. Stephen and Yuvraj tend to engage in a lot of man-tussles. You'd think they were siblings with a bitter rivalry. Nevertheless, this is one of the things that makes the day go by... How fortunate am I, right?

* * *

><p>"Ah, Romania is such a beautiful place!"<p>

"I'm glad you're enjoying the sights, DC."

"Thanks, Nattie. Oh, Vickie, what about you? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Well, I haven't been shopping in over 50 years, so I'm a little rusty about things like this."

"Oh, that's fine, Vickie. We'll school you on the dos and don'ts of today's shopping scene."

"Many thanks, dear. I could use a refresher course."

Hello, everyone. I know this is the first time I've spoken personally with you, but it's better late than never. Besides, we can't let Stuey have all the fun, now can we?

_It's me, Damien. Good morrow to you all._

My life has changed drastically these past few months. I've evolved from having a normal position with the WWE to being a radical in the blink of an eye. Also, I've discovered things about myself that would drive any ordinary person batty with confusion. Fortunately, I'm an odd one, so it doesn't bother me that much.

_Speaking of odds ones..._

"Oh...excuse me..." Natalie blushes.

"Nattie, did you just cut one, dear?"

"I'm on a low-carb diet that includes beets. And beets give me gas, so excuse me."

"...I'm done", I burst into laughter.

"Here-here", Vickie joins the merriment.

Victoria is a new edition to our association. Charming little kitten she is, but I still have to get used to her. I'm used to it just being Nattie and I, so having an extra on our little outings is...well... Oh, who am I to be so picky? Vickie's a wonderful person, and I'm glad to have her with us. And Nattie doesn't have to feel singled-out as the only female of the gang anymore... I bet that takes a load off her shoulders.

"I...want...that...dress..." Nattie covetously eyes a classy one-piece on display.

_Vickie and I are captivated by its posh design._

"Oh, wow..." the vestal marvels.

"It's gorgeous...like a princess in a fairy tale", I second with an endearing smile.

"Indeed it is."

"Princess, shmincess—that dress is fit for a queen", Natalie marches into the department store with a proud, yet feminine strut. Vickie and I follow in silent laughter. The head mother overhears us, turns around, and shoots us a shadowy expression. "Hey, I know you two aren't laughing at me! That's against the rules, you know."

"Rules?" Vickie and I tilt out heads in confusion.

"Yeah, that's right. The 'Don't Tick the Boss Off' Rules—I made them up myself."

"The what-and-the-what rules...?"

"D.T.B.O.—Don't Tick the Boss Off", Natalie arrives to the rack containing the posh dress, snatches an article up, and begins modeling it in a nearby mirror. Victoria and I are plunged in a state of bewilderment. Just observing Nattie's behavior is enough to baffle an army. "Rule # 1: This dress is mine! Ooh, look at you, girl—so sexy, shmexy, wexy! Super diva power, big kisses, muah!"

"Uh-huh", I embarrassedly breathe.

"Today's shopping world is quite...adventurous", Victoria charmingly complements.

"You sure said a mouthful with that one, Vickie."

"Shmexy", Nattie blows a kiss at herself in the mirror.

All of a sudden, a nearby television broadcasts the local news.

_"Bună dimineaţa, Bucureşti (Good morning, Bucharest). This is Roucka Avânt with News 9."_

_As the broadcast's jingle plays, my attention is turned away from Nattie's feminine gloating, and is captivated by the female anchor's mysterious report._

_"Local authorities are still on high alert from a late-night terrorist called Vânătorul (the Stalker). Since Vânătorul's first strike, over 25 civilians have mysteriously gone missing. Members of the ecclesiastic group, the Church of the Red Moon, are currently assisting authorities in the search and seizure of this winged predator."_

_"The Church is what...?" Nattie's stunned by the anchor's report._

_"This has to be a trick", Vickie concludes._

_"M-hm", I second._

_"Until Vânătorul is detained, we ask all Bucharestian locals to remain indoors after 9 PM. All those found outside after this citywide curfew will be reprimanded on sight. We'll be back with today's Sports Forecast with Mikael Romani after these brief messages."_

_The local news takes a break for a few commercials._

It was already happening—the beginning of the end.

Why do I say that? Well, the deciding battles to come with explain everything. This time around, we're not dealing with ordinary clergymen. No... We're dealing with monsters.

The Vânătorul would only be the beginning of our anguish... Our suffering from continuous loss.

"A winged stalker who abducts innocent people?" Victoria carefully analyzes the situation with calculating expression. "I'm not one to usually worry about these things, but this sounds a bit too...unusual. And the Church...volunteering to help capture this person? I just can't buy that kind of hogwash."

"What should we do?" I worriedly inquire of my comrades.

"The only thing we can do, DC", Nattie doggedly stands before us with strong bearing. "We march into battle, and expose the Church's conspiracies at the same time. It's routine, you know."

"But what if the people get involved? What happens then, girls?"

"We can't worry about that until it happens, DC. Romanians are much more excitable than Europeans, but they're twice as cowardly when it comes to getting involved with domestic affairs. I've learned a lot in my 500 years of life, and that's just one of the little tidbits I've accumulated."

Victoria cups her hands in adoration. "You're a very influential woman, Lady Katherine", she smiles.

"Aren't I though?" the head mother giggles proudly.

_"You forgot to add 'loud and silly', Vickie."_

_A familiar voice sounds from the west..._

_We face the direction of the voice, and are instantly greeted by a familiar set... Our favorite Fem-Methuselahs: Sister Sarona and Sister Eve._

"Yo, MT Crewmates!" waves the huntress.

"Hope you're enjoying Bucharest", seconds the amazon.

I race up to them and merrily embrace the girls, "Ronnie, Sissy, it's so good to see you!"

"My, you're full of energy, as usual", Eve giggles.

"That's our little groom-to-be for you", Ronnie seconds with a smile.

_Victoria and Natalie approach with professional character._

"How're the other Methuselah Units?" the head mother inquires.

"Fine, but...well..." Ronnie nervously stumbles over her words.

"Well, what?"

"...Brother Randy...he's...missing..."

"Missing...?" Natalie's gestures are filled with outrage. "And you didn't report it to us...?"

"We've already informed Father about it", Eve interrupts with an easing tone. "It's just...well...we can't track Randy anywhere. For some reason, his MT Gears aren't functional... They've been deactivated."

"Why would Brother Randal just disappear like that? Has he been displaying any strange characteristics?"

"He's been acting excessively indifferent towards us... And he kept on saying something—something about being 'an abomination'. That it was only a matter of time before he 'started hurting people'. We tried consoling him, asking Randy why he felt that way... He never answered us back, only turned away and left the room... Brother Randy's not himself, Head Mother."

"And a few nights ago, he just poofed on us—just like that", Sarona buries her right fist in her left palm. The huntress is showing signs of excessive distress. "That damned fool... He just up and leaves without telling us anything? What the fuck is his deal, acting all high and mighty like that?"

_Regardless of how it seems, Ronnie wants to cry... She's just being strong...for her brother._

Based on the urgency of our situation, Natalie makes a professional decision.

"Victoria, Damien, let's put our shopping spree on hold for a while", she declares with a wholesome smile. Her voice is filled with a bold mixture of determination, pride, and passion. These are the moments when Natalie's personality outshines us all—when her heart is enveloped around those she cares about. "Cute dresses don't mean a damn thing when it comes to my buds , especially the kiddoes, you know. So, Sister Sarona, Sister Eve, we'll help you look for Brother Randal, while engaging the mystery surrounding the Vânătorul. It's decided!"

The Fem-Methuselahs salute their head mother, "Thank you, Lady Katherine."

* * *

><p><em>A ring is made in the privacy of a nearby office.<em>

_A rough-voiced man takes the call._

_"Is everything in place, Road?"_

_"Yes, it sure is. The city's distressed and the authorities are on our side. With this chess match setup nicely like this, there's nothing those Infinity Radicals can do to stop us now."_

_"How's my cauldron, Road? Is it nice and tidy like I left it?"_

_"You bet. It's sitting nicely around my neck."_

_"Good. Be sure to have the pawns set up a nice picture for the meddlesome radicals. Knowing that annoying Katherine, she'll have her men all over the situation in the blink of an eye. We can't lose the capital's support, no matter what... Is that understood, Road?"_

_"Understood, cardinal."_

_None of us are prepared for what lies ahead. Apparently, a high-ranked ecclesiastic member of the Church is behind the conspiracy circulating through Bucharest. And the one helping to pull the strings is a man named "Road". Metaphorically speaking, it's like dealing with a puppet master and his assortment of marionettes._

_And it appears that the feared Vânătorul is a part of this puppet master's devious scheme._

_"Hey, freak, I've got a job for you!" the merciless Road tosses a shadowy figure an envelope. The envelope hits the shadowy creature on its head, causing it to become feral and aggressive. Road doesn't flinch in the face of the monstrous figure, and speaks smugly. "Tch! You can growl all you want, freak, it won't do you any good. Now listen up, or I'm staking you with one of my swords..."_

_The shadowy figure growls at Road for acting so arrogant with him._

_"...The person in that envelope—capture him and bring him back to me. You screw up, freak, and I have orders ta take you out of your misery... Now, bathe in darkness until I let you roam free."_

_Road slams the door shut, leaving the shadowy figure in darkness!_

_Being locked in perpetual darkness is something the shadowy figure has grown accustomed to... Because he feels he has no other place in this world, it is here—in darkness—that he finds a home. Even when he's tortured by a cruel sadist, his soul somehow finds peace in the coldest black._

_Using his enhanced night vision, the shadowy figure opens the envelope..._

_...The picture he discovers inside...sets his heart in unease..._

_"Da...mi...en..."_

_That's right... The image he sees inside the envelope...is mine... I'm the one he is to capture._

_I am the Vânătorul's next victim._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 2: Bleeding Heart<strong>_

_(__パート__2__：出血の心臓__Pāto 2: Shukketsu no Shinzō__)_

* * *

><p>The day's been pretty quiet... Almost a bit too quiet to say we're in the middle of a Gideonite Capital. At least that's what Stephe told me not too long ago. Our early-morning workout went well, minus the <em>huge<em> _fee_ we had to pay for the damages caused by Stephe and Raj's little spat. The poor little workout studio is a mess—all thanks to those two hooligans' destructive shenanigans.

_Currently, I'm enjoying some alone time on the hotel's rooftop._

Amazing... Romania is truly an amazing place!

Bucharest is a metropolis booming with culture, diversity, pride, and history. Beyond its boundaries is a vast countryside that spans several hours, and then a few small towns. It's a quaint little country, charming to say the least... If... No, when Damien and I get married...I'd like to invest in a little home in the region.

"Tch! It's no use..."

_No matter how much I try to forget, the Twilight Soul is still fresh on my mind._

What happened this morning... It's bothering me quite a bit.

_When I think about what "it" indirectly said to me—wanting to erase everything I hold dear... My past, my present, my future... I just can't ignore that! It pisses me off... Twilight Soul, I swear... If you so much as lay a finger on anyone, anyone... I'll find the quickest way to destroy you!_

_("Can you really do that, dreg?")_

_What...? It...it's back?_

_("Talk trash and the trash man comes to collect. That's the way things work between you and me.")_

_So you heard? You caught ear of what I'd do if you pulled anything slick with me?_

_("Like I said before, dreg: you don't have the balls to hurt yourself.")_

_Stop calling me you! I'm nothing like you, and I never will be...!_

_("Oh? Is that what you think, dreg?")_

_That's what I know...!_

_("You don't know shit, dreg. You just think you do. Good example: the battle you're about to face.")_

_The what...? What are you talking about?_

_("You're about to face a very tough opponent, dreg. Let me handle everything, and I'll show you what you don't know... I'll show you the might of the dark existence lying dormant in your pathetic body!")_

_No! I won't fight using that power—I forbid using such demonic methods!_

_("Hold your tongue, dreg!")_

_"Aah...!"_

_What the blazes...? My...heart...it's..._

_("Hurts, doesn't it? This is what happens when you defy me, dreg... I want out. Out of your pathetic body! Better yet, I just want you to disappear... I'm the true you—the 'you' that you try to hide from others. On the outside, you're a kind, noble and daring man; a warrior with a heart of gold. But, on the inside, you...are...me!")_

_No! Enough with your nonsense!_

_("Silence, cannon fodder!")_

_"Aah...!"_

_Damn you... You can't exist without me... You can't do anything, let alone hurt anyone if I'm not alive! So why...why are you making me...feel...like this...?"_

_("Like I said before, dreg... To condition you for an even greater pain. If you so much as think about trying to escape me, boy, I swear it... I'll make you and everyone you hold dear suffer! You will embrace the darkness, Stuart Alexander Bennett...if it's the last thing you do!")_

_The heart pains subside..._

What the devil was that...that animosity? Does the Twilight Soul...somehow...hate me? Does it hate me for being a kind, benevolent person? Why? What have I done to deserve such torture? And why...why won't that damned psychotic entity just leave me the hell alone...?

_"Your spirit is troubled", a familiar voice freezes me in place._

_"Who's there?"_

Rose petals breezing in the wind... Wait a second—this existence belongs to...

"Every rose has its thorn...or so the song goes", the voice quotes, as a breeze of rose petals gathers into a large cluster before me. The cluster disburses, and reveals the image of my visitor—Brother Paul of the Highwaymen. The South African Methuselah leisurely leans against the barred eaves. "Your thorn, Stuart—is the Twilight Soul... Am I right?"

_"How...did you know?"_

_"My blade isn't the only sharp thing about me. I also have a keen sense of intuition. I'm usually the one to interpret a situation before it transpires, and that's why I'm here right now... To help you—it's a personal mission that I'm dedicating my time to fulfilling."_

_"Paul...I..."_

_"I don't need your thanks, Stuart... I just don't want to see DC cry, and I sure as hell don't want to see that 'thing' taking over your body. The Twilight Soul is the embodiment of nightmares, as well as the power of the black sun. If it consumes you, Stuart...you'll never come back... You'll be trapped in darkness...forever."_

_God...tell me I'm not hearing this?_

_"...Trapped in darkness? Forever...?"_

_"That's what Father told me", the swordsman stands straight and faces me with a solemn expression. "I always heed Father's words—for he's always right. I don't think your best man would lead me wrong when it comes to you. Wouldn't you agree, my handsome groom-to-be?"_

His complement makes me blush, "There you go with the sweet-talking, again. You haven't changed since our days in FCW together... But, I guess that's not a bad thing, old friend."

"Anything to upset the darkness... Speaking of old friends, how's your little lover?"

"Damien's out with the girls right now. Where are the other Methuselahs?"

"In the pool room playing a few games."

"Pool room, eh? Shouldn't you be shooting a few with them?"

"Heath's an old cheat, and always finds a way to hustle people out of their money. I swore I'd cut his head off his shoulders the next time he tried bribing me into playing against him. So, to avoid any violence, I tore myself away from the others and decided to seek you out."

"Well, you always a have a place with me, PJ", I pat my old friend on the back and give him a rough hug.

"That's good to here, Stu", he returns the hug with a gentle left arm. He suddenly remembers something, and steps back to speak face-to-face with me. "Before I forget, I wanted to inform you about our situation."

"Situation? What's going on, PJ?"

"Brother Randal...he's missing..."

"Missing...?" my body freezes with fear.

"Yes, Brother Randal's been showing signs of indifference. Strong signs, like he's on the verge of suicide or something... No one knows where he is; his MT Tech Gear has been deactivated, and his life signals are very weak. Not even our high-tech HUD sensory can track him down."

"This isn't like him..." I gaze at the beautiful view of Bucharest in worry.

"Sister Sarona is really taking this hard... She's very close to Brother Randal, much more than the rest of us. Even before they were Methuselahs, Randal and Sarona were really close friends. Just like Heath and me—before I was reborn, I was very close to him... I just didn't know that he was a Methuselah, until I was made into one... But, those two—Sarona and Randal... I'm not going to let my sister cry another tear."

"I know we've had our past differences, but... To just let him disappear like that... I won't stand for it!"

_My right fist balls... Sunlight generates from my knuckles..._

"I'll bring him back, PJ, I promise", I turn to my old friend with an assuring smile.

"You're determined... I like that in a fellow radical."

"No, not determined. I'm just too much of a stubborn bastard, that's all."

"And witty, another positive mark", the swordsman is tickled by my charisma.

* * *

><p>"8-ball, corner pocket!"<p>

_"Aww, shit, you hustled me again!"_

"Heh! Sorry about that, cowboy."

As reported earlier, Brother Heath has been on a hustling spree since he picked up a pool cue. The gamble-crazy Methuselah has hustled Brother John out of everything, including the shirt off his back. A shady hustler and a stubborn oaf—that makes for one amusing scene.

"So, are you ready to give up, Cena?" the hustler polishes his pool cue with a handkerchief from his overcoat. "Or, do I have to take your pants next? Your call, cowboy."

_John bites his words with furious character!_

_"You...little..."_

"Hey, hey, hey...don't hate me because I'm good", Brother Heath twirls his pool cue like a baton, and stylishly places himself in shooting position. With a single stroke, the gunslinger knocks all balls into different pockets on the pool table. The only ball that doesn't hit a hole is the billiard ball, meaning that Brother Heath has successfully shown off his incredible skill. "And just like that, the game could be over, cowboy. So, you want to go another round with old Billy, pup? I could use a new pair of kicks, after all."

_"You are not getting your hands on my shoes!"_

"Oh, I'm not? How about you put your money where your mouth is?"

_"I'm not falling for that again, ya damned pool shark!"_

"Aww... What's the matter, cowboy? Ya went yellow on me already?"

All of a sudden, the smooth-talking hustler receives a pool ball to the back of his head!

"Ouch!" he cringes in pain. "Dagnabbit! What's the big idea...?"

_And then, the injury is worsened...with a hammer-fist to the cranium by...Sister Sarona!_

_"Who are you swearing at, you flame-haired dust mite?"_

_"The...pain..." the hustler collapses from minor head trauma._

_"Tch! What a wuss."_

As expected, Natalie has led her party back to the hotel. Damien, however, isn't with them right now.

_He's on his way to the roof, following the phantom traces of my existence._

The head mother marches in with feminine stride, "So, boys, are we staying out of trouble?"

The Methuselahs compose themselves in front of their leader. "Yes, Head Mother", they salute.

"We've heard all about Brother Randy's position, and believe me, it's on my mind. But, also, we've the matter dealing with the Vânătorul Conspiracy. Such things cannot be ignored. Therefore, I've come up with the perfect solution to cover as much ground as possible."

"What do you have in mind, Head Mother?" Brother Kevin inquires.

"Two teams. I'll lead seven, while Stu leads the remaining seven. That should cover a lot of ground, so we'll be able to crack both cases at the same time. Kill two birds with one stone, right?"

"Sounds like my kind of plan", Brother Jayson is pumped for the impending assignment. "I'm kind of pissed that Randy would make us go through all this trouble... But, at least we get to have some fun in the process. Busting a stalker and rescuing our bud sounds like a good workout. Right, brothers?"

_"Yeah!" his brethren are fired-up with excitement._

"I'm going to join Stuart's team", Victoria announces.

"That horde of testosterone could use a lady's touch", Sister Eve seconds with a grin.

_"I'm glad you agree, sister."_

_"As always...LaBelle."_

"Well, we can't waste time. I'll take my leave now. Good luck, everyone."

"Take care, sister", Eve wishes to her fellow Donna.

The wonders of sisterhood... Even though time has progressed so much, Eve still harbors a great respect for her fellow Donna. A never-ending friendship—that's something to be admired.

* * *

><p><em>How do you say goodbye to someone...when you don't even know you're about to leave?<em>

_It's been heavy on my mind today... For the past few hours, I've felt the itch—the tingling sensation that this would be my last time... Holding him, being next to him, loving him ,and basking in his gentle...yet strong embrace. As a Crusnik, my emotions are very strong because of my empathic abilities. So, whenever I feel that something dreadful will happen, I become extra clingy around the one I'm closet to._

_And that would be...my fiancé, Stuart..._

_I enter through the rooftop door with an endearing smile._

"Daddy, are you here?"

Oddly enough, the first person that I run into...is Paul...

"Well, look who I just bumped into", he shoots me a charming smile.

My face brightens with joy, "PJ, is that really you?"

"No one but, DC", he pulls me into his strong embrace. "I missed you, kid. I can't stay with you right now, though. I've got to meet up with the other Methuselahs."

"What for, PJ?"

"Let your man fill you in, DC. I've got to run."

"Okay, PJ. I'm just glad I got to see you before..."

_I choke on my words, attempting to hide the truth._

_"Before, what?" he inquires._

_"Nothing, just spouting up words."_

_"Ring me if you need someone to talk to, DC... I don't like it when you're like this."_

_"I know, PJ... But, I'll be fine."_

_"You had better be, or I'll have to punish you."_

"Oi, PJ, how long are you going to hug my boy?" my fiancé's strong tone thunders from afar.

"Sorry about that, Stu", the swordsman apologizes. Paul releases me, and gives me a little pat on my head. "Take care, little guy. And take care of your idiot boyfriend. He's not himself... Know what I mean?"

_"Not himself?"_

"You'll find out, DC. Later."

Paul leaves without another word. I know it's taboo to think this way, but that's one handsome man. I don't understand why he's still alone... He'd make someone a wonderful lover.

"Sweets, when do I get my hug?" my fiancé's voice sounds from behind me.

"Anytime you want, dear."

"Good. For a second there, I thought I lost you to the Buddha boy."

"Don't call him that, Daddy. It's rude, you know."

_Stuart envelops me in his strong arms._

_"I know. But, he's not one to mind such things."_

_"He said you weren't yourself, Stuart... What did he mean by that?"_

_And, as usual, Stuart shields me from the truth._

_"It's best left unsaid right now, Sweets. We've a mission to take care of."_

_"I know—Randy's missing, and the whole thing with the Vânătorul. I'm prepared for it, love."_

"Well, yer 'ad better be, DC", Stevie's rough voice sounds from near the eaves. I turn my attention to the direction of his voice, and instantly see the remainder of our men standing epically next to each other. Those faces... I really do care about those men, no matter how troublesome they can be. Stevie leads our companions to us with a proud strut. "Aww, nigh what's wi' de teary eyes, DC? Ye eadin' ter cry on me, lad?"

_"I'm...sorry, Stevie..."_

_"Naw nade ter apologize, DC. Besides, Oi'm not a rock-headed blowhard loike yisser fella."_

_"I'm standing right here, you know!" my fiancé explodes with anger._

_"That's why Oi tuk a shot at yer, Stu."_

_"You really know how to get under my skin, you lily-white old fossil..."_

_"Naw nade for name-callin', pup. Unless yer want ter go a few rounds wi' auld Paddy."_

"We'll have none of that, gentlemen", Victoria enters through the staircase door just in the nick of time. Leave it to a real lady to nullify a rough situation. The vestal approaches us with natural grace. "I'll be joining your team...supervisory reasons, of course. It's not healthy to send a dysfunctional bunch like yourselves out onto the battlefield. It'd be more harm than it is help. Right, DC?"

"I have to agree with you there, Vickie."

_The boys are outraged by my answer, "You're agreeing with her, DC...?"_

"It's the truth, after all. You silly old men can't get along for two seconds without fighting."

_The boys are driven into a depressed slump, "How can you betray us like that...?"_

"Betrayal? I'm just telling the truth, dears. Don't take it to heart."

_"Our hearts have been broken... So cruel..."_

"Good mercies", I exasperatedly sigh.

_Victoria turns on her professional personality._

"Alright, men, listen up", her commanding voice grasps our attention. "Lady Katherine has appointed Stuart as the leader of our team. However, for security purposes, I'm appointing myself as co-leader...given our current collapsibility... I don't need to go into detail on that, do I?"

_"No, you don't", the boys depressingly sigh._

"Good. We'll handle the gut of this conspiracy and tackle the Church. Surely, we'll find out more by engaging the enemy head-on. Lady Katherine and I came to a decision via text message, so this is actually the final say when it comes to objectives. I must warn you, everyone—I have no idea what threat we're up against. It'd be best to expect the unexpected... So, are there any questions?"

"When are we scheduled for dispatch?" Theodore inquires.

"Right now. If the entire municipality is affected by Church propaganda, we'll be in for more than a fight. That's why we can't waste any more time, everyone."

"Agreed", my fiancé boldly affirms. Stuart balls his right fist, ready to engage the enemy with full force. When that fire burns in his eyes, I can tell that he's ready for battle. He's always been that way... Stuart's a hero, and he'll always be a hero. Just look at how he leads his team with such gusto. "Vickie's right, men. Let's crack this case before things get ugly. We go out there and get the job done, no excuses. And if any one of you causes any trouble, you'll have to answer to me... Any objections, men?"

"We understand, Stu", John answers for everyone.

_"Good. Now, men, let's show the Church we mean business! For Infinity!"_

_"For Infinity!" the remainder of us salute our leader._

_He's so strong... I can see why I fell in love with him so quickly._

_But, sadly, this may be the last time I'm close to him like this... Stuart... I don't want to say goodbye..._

_I don't want to let you go!_

* * *

><p><em>"Cardinal, the pawns are in place."<em>

_"Good job, Road."_

_"Now, all we have to do...is wait... Those Infinity Radicals won't know what hit them."_

_"Is the freak ready for dispatch?"_

_"Yes, I'm walking up to his chamber right now. The sun's starting to set, and those meddlesome radicals should be well spaced-out by now. Once the freak gets serious, they won't be able to stop him from taking...that one... His blood is special—perfect for fueling the cauldron to the rim."_

_"You do that, Road. Don't blame me when the fledgling pounds you into the pavement."_

_"Oh, that one?" the sadistic schemer laughs. "No worries, cardinal. A hopeless lover boy doesn't scare me one bit... He'll go down as fast as he got up."_

_"Whatever you say, Road. Until my arrival, I leave the rest to you."_

_"Take care, cardinal."_

_"Likewise", the phone call is ended._

_As mentioned before, the devilish Road enters the attic chamber of the Vânătorul._

_"Hey, freak, you ready for some man-hunting?"_

_"Go...a...way..." the monster growls._

_"Go away? You can actually talk now?"_

_"No...Da...mi...en..."_

_"No Damien? Oh, so you know his name, eh?"_

_"He...friend..."_

_"You don't have any friends, freak", the schemer coldly shoots. "Who'd take a disgusting monster like you in...but me? God? Even He doesn't have a place for you in His kingdom... And you can blame it all on him—the man that made you what you are..."_

_"You...lie... Go away...!"_

_The Vânătorul throws a chair at Road... However, the schemer reveals a hidden ability—neutralization!_

_With a wave of his right hand, the wooden projectile fades into nothingness... The Vânătorul is sunken into confusion. He never thought such a power could even exist in this world._

_"You see, freak?" the schemer calms his power by placing his hand in his pocket. "I can erase you for existence... And that won't be able to bring you back. It's simple: follow my orders...or you're history... Now, do I fucking make myself crystal clear, or do I need to turn you into a forgotten memory...?"_

_The monster fearfully concedes, "I...will...listen..."_

_"Good. Not get the fuck out of here, freak! And don't come back without...him..."_

_"Yes...master..."_

* * *

><p>Lumina Lunii Astoria—one of the world's wealthiest lodging empires... Considering the nature of the Church, a place like the Astoria is where they'd station their operations. Control the municipality's monsters, and you control the people... Enough said on that note.<p>

"Vickie, are you sure it's here?"

"Yes, DC. Material Girl's tracking ability never fails."

"I know, but... Well, it looks much too fancy to be a battleground."

"That's how the Church operates, unfortunately."

"Have we forgotten the Willington Incident?" I inquire of my boy.

_He shakes his head with a smile, "No, I haven't. Just trying to avoid any legal battles, that's all."_

_I know that voice... Damien's overflowing with apprehension..._

_"Feeling nervous, Sweets?"_

_"...No...just being considerate..." he fibs with an obscured smile._

_I can tell when my boy is lying to me. Out of everyone in our party, I know the most about Damien... His habits, his gestures, his hobbies, his character and upbringing... Everything, even his most personal and well-kept secrets. As his fiancé, Damien has allowed me to know so much more than I bargained for. And, in return, I allowed him to know a side of me that I'd die before revealing to anyone._

_I should ask what's troubling him... But, like a fool...I fail to do that..._

_"Daddy will make it all go away", I embrace my boy with a comforting left arm. "But first, we had better deal with this. All personal things aside, our mission is to protect the people... Right?"_

_"Yes, Daddy...it is..."_

All of a sudden, a fancy limousine pulls into the Astoria's carpool.

We're instantly captivated by its posh splendor and immaculate luster... I for one have never seen its equal. The limo looks like it's just been taken off the lot, or, better yet... It looks...custom-made.

_And there it is, branded on the backdoor—the Scharlach Rosenkreuz._

_"La Iglesia (The Church)... ellos están aquí (they're here)", Luis snarls._

"And right on schedule, as always", Yuvraj observes. "Clergymen are famous for appearing at the brink of an evening's moonrise. But, this limousine... I've seen it somewhere before."

"Yeah...it's Evandro", John declares with a resentful visage.

"The new cardinal? Are you sure, Jŏna?"

"I'd recognize that paintjob from anywhere, Raj. No doubt about it—it's that psychotic son-of-a-bitch, alright... He likes to ride fancy and showoff his moolah. No other clergyman is as boastful as that one."

"Not ter menshun full av shoite ter boot", Stephen wittily adds.

_The cardinal's chauffer opens his door... Just by stepping out of the limo, his existence...I can feel it from here! It's...enormous... It's twice as strong as the bishop! No...thrice...four-times as strong?_

_I can't tell... But, I do know that it towers over mine..._

_He's entering the Astoria. Regardless of his disposition, I'm more than sure that he knows we're here. From what I've gathered, he's one of the elite, so the cardinal should already be informed of our whereabouts. Unfortunately, it won't be long before we have to face this monster... And, I must admit..._

_...I'm a little nervous._

"So, leader, what is our next move?" Theodore's inquiry awakens me from my apprehension.

"We...follow him..."

"Ready to take the big fish out already, huh?"

"That's right, TJ. But, everyone, be careful. His existence is staggering."

_Damien gently clings to my left arm._

_"If you're scared...I'll stay close to you", he romantically vows._

_"Sweets...I..."_

_"It'll be all right, love. We're together... Right?"_

_"Yes...that's right", his tenderness drains me of my fear. "Very well. Let's get moving, everyone."_

_I still should've opened my eyes...about Damien... I didn't know what was about to happen to us._

_I didn't know...that I was about to lose him._

* * *

><p>"Is this...a clock tower?"<p>

"Looks that way, Ronnie. My HUD's picking up life signals from this place."

"What does it say, Brother John?"

"Two signals, Head Mother. One much larger than the other, but the smaller one has a killer territorial reading... I'm picking an estimation of...12, 000 BM?"

_"Run that by me, again?" the head mother fearfully exclaims._

"You heard right, Head Mother—12, 000 BM. We're...pretty much standing in a large territory.

Noapte Steaua, the largest clock tower in the country of Romania. Forged by unknown hands, Noapte Steaua stands as the city's monument, and has been recorded as one of the world's national treasures. The Methuselahs personally asked to look for their missing brother. Natalie chose to honor their request, and their search has led them to this gloomy clock tower in the capital's easternmost region.

"Are you here for the tour?" questions a charming damsel near the tower's entrance.

_Everyone turns their attention to a female tour guide with enchanting golden eyes._

"Oh, so this place has a touring service?" the head mother inquires.

"Yes, it does, doamnă (ma'am)", the tour guide approaches her visitors. "My name is Jennifer, the evening shift tour guide. Fortunately, I'm just arriving back from my break, so I can fit you guys in if you'd like."

"Thanks, Ms. Jennifer. We'd like that."

"Bine (Good). Follow me, everyone."

They're walking into a trap... But, Natalie's already aware of that.

The municipality is under a citywide curfew, so evening shifts aren't allowed. With the Vânătorul on the loose, authorities will arrest anyone caught outside during the citywide curfew. Not out of spite or harm, but merely for their protection. The Methuselahs have also caught on to the tour guide's illegal actions.

As the most instigative, Brother Jayson questions the alleged Ms. Jennifer.

"So, Jenny, you people don't follow the rules, huh?"

"Rules? Are you talking about the curfew, sir?"

"Yeah, that. Ain't you supposed to be closed by now?"

"No, not us. We're separate from the city. We belong to the entire country, so city relations have nothing to do with us. It's weird, if you ask me, but... Well, I can't argue with my superiors."

_That's a lie._

City, state, and national relations all tie into one. The only thing that's separated from governmental relations is church and clergy affairs. This "tour guide" is quick at the tongue, but she's not very bright. She just gave herself away with that little miscalculated answer.

_The tour guide stops by a corner office, and opens the door._

_"We have visitors, Elton. Can I take them?"_

_"Sure thing, Jenny. Make 'em feel right at 'ome, yeah."_

_"Thanks, Elton. See you tomorrow."_

_"Night, Jenny."_

The tour guide closes the door, and continues towards the door to the clockworks.

"This clock tower was built in the year 1491", the tour guide begins with a smile. "It was made by an unknown craftsman, for reasons buried in mystery. However, the workmanship speaks of unrequited love. Notice the refined edgings of the walls, the faded lamination, and the texture that has yet to be scathed... This man, whoever he was, was a masterful builder... And it was forged with love. Romantic, isn't it?"

Sister Eve gushes with delight, "Aww, that's so sweet! Such a beautiful backstory..."

"I sometimes find myself visiting these clockworks just for the hell of it... And, I ask myself, 'Will I be able to find someone like that?' Unfortunately, I have yet to get an answer... Probably because it's not my time yet. Noapte Steaua is also known as 'Turnul de Dragoste (The Tower of Love)' for the aforementioned reasons. Many locals and tourists come here, hoping to find answers to their love life. That, or be blessed by its good spirit."

_("Head Mother, she's one of them"), Brother Kevin informs his superior using cybernetic telepathy._

_("I already know, Kev. She's being way too calm with us, yet her existence is pulsating as we speak.")_

_("She has a reading of 4, 219 BM. So, that would mean that her manager is the one with the larger BM signal... These clockworks are probably the basis of her territorial power. If we have to resort to unrestricted methods, the first thing to do is disorient this entire place.")_

_("You're right, Kev. It may cost us a good penny, but it'll be the only way to get the job done.")_

_("Guys, do you see that...?") Sister Sarona exclaims through telepathy. Natalie and the other Methuselahs notice one of the gears taking on a strange alteration—it's generating a mysterious burgundy light. ("What the hell...? It's...a time existence, isn't it?")_

_("Yes, but it's nothing like Father Yuvraj's Clockwork Orange"), Brother Paul seriously responds. ("This one looks like it may be rooted to a source other than the time-space continuum... What this source could be, I wonder... Perhaps...it's...")_

"And here, we have the most famous part of the lower level—Lui Romeo Cot (Romeo's Elbow)", the tour guide continues with her clever ruse. Natalie and the Methuselahs pay close attention to Jennifer's touching backstory. "It is said that this certain gear holds a very special power. When touched, the dreams of all lovers will come true. Of course, it's just a silly legend, but people are so hung up on stories these days... Just like that bid about vampires and werewolves being real. To be  
>honest with you, I don't see what the big fuss is about."<p>

The head mother is amused, "You'd be surprised, young lady."

"Really, doamnă (ma'am)?"

"Some stories...they're unbelievable. But, at the same time, some stories have truth behind them."

_"Yeah, you're right about that", the tour guide places her hand on Lui Romeo Cot._

_The room is suddenly altered into a large cosmos with 88 scattered planets._

_"What the...?" Brother John flinches with surprise._

_"It looks like we're in outer space or something", Brother Heath observes._

_"Is this...a territory?" Sister Eve draws her retractable metal staff._

_"How do you like it, radicalii (radicals)?" the tour guide's voice booms from the surrounding cosmos. The Methuselahs become defensive and silently activate their territorial weaponry. Natalie starts a fire around her right fist, ready to burn everything to a cinder if need be. Jennifer steps from behind a yellow planetoid a with graceful, yet cold and dominant stride. "Pandemonium—that's the name of the existence you see. My boss is busy dealing with clergy affairs, so you'll just have to play with me for a little while... Is that alright with you...Lady Katherine MacArthur?"_

_Natalie and her Methuselahs aren't moved by the Gideonite's idle threats._

_"Is this all the power you have?" questions the head mother._

_"What...?"_

_"It's a simple question. I asked, 'Is this all the power you have?'."_

_"Are you mocking me, bătrână (old woman)? What you see before you is the recreation of the 19th universe—Pandemonium, the galaxy of chaos. If I unleash my existence in its Full-bring Mode, you're all dead!"_

_"Stars and planetoids won't save you from our firepower, little girl. Full-bring Mode, or whatever you call it, you'll understand your folly once you see your blood tainting the ground. After we're done with you and your little boss, this place won't be so treasurable anymore... It'll be a fancy graveyard with a 12 o'clock toll."_

_The former queen's harsh words strike the Gideonite with rage._

_"A fancy graveyard...? How dare you soil our landmark's good name?"_

_"Good name? What's so good about it?"_

_"I've already explained to you—!"_

_"A load of horse shit. That's what you explained to us, little girl. Here's the real history behind this clock tower... 1491—a man named Sorin Romanescu fell in love with a girl named Lucia Brandenkov. Four months later, he began the construction of this clock tower to prove his love to her. By the year 1496, the clock tower was complete. However, just a few months before his 39th birthday, Lucia was killed by a horde of ruffians from the Church—mongrels looking for a human snack... By mid-year 1512, Romanescu, driven by rage, confronted the horde and was slaughtered to death by them. That's the reason behind the name Noapte Steaua—translation: 'Night Star'. It's a light given off by a love shattered by the Church... The people you work for made this place, which was built with love...into a depressing reminder of how cruel they really are... There, now you can put your two-weeks in and find a job that makes more goddamned sense. And you can save your breath on the bogus side-stories, as well... Now, how about apologizing to this 'old woman' before she hands you your bony little ass on a silver plate?"_

_Jennifer is driven out of rage...and into a mode of hysteria._

_Sister Sarona aims her ethereal gun arm at the Gideonite, "What the fuck are you laughing at, princess?"_

_"You radicals sure can talk", laughs the hysterical Gideonite. Her mood quickly shifts to a scary leer. Her existence consequently surfaces as a rainbow fume upon her frame. "But, are you truly able to back those words? I wonder... Can you withstand my relentless attack for more than 30 seconds?"_

_"Issuing a challenge, little lady?" Brother Heath flashes his ethereal handguns._

_"We will engage it earnestly", Brother Paul readies himself to draw his cybernetic katana._

_"And look oh-so pretty in the process", Brother Jayson generates a bed of ice upon his left fist._

_Brother John steps forward and speaks to the Gideonite._

_"You don't seem to understand how serious we are, ma'am."_

_"Ooh, the big guy steps forward?" Jennifer laughs._

_"Yeah, the big guy..." Brother John shells his frame with impenetrable steel. Jennifer is psyched by his hasty metamorphosis! The leader Methuselah is amused by her reaction. "That's all it took to get you scared? And you think you can go toe-to-toe with us? Seriously, are you asking to be killed?"_

_The Gideonite is plunged into a blinding rage, "De ce tu... Taci din gură (Why you... Shut up...)!"_

_Jennifer's rage causes her planetoids to generate a mysterious rainbow light! The head mother and her Methuselahs are alarmed by the staggering chain reaction... The enemy is about to reveal her existence's true power... What nightmares is Jennifer truly capable of?_

_"Tonight...the legend of the Infinity Radicals...meets an untimely end!"_

* * *

><p>"Bine ati venit la Lumina Lunii Astoria (Welcome to Moonlight Astoria)!"<p>

"Many thanks, sir."

"Numele meu este Boise (My name is Boise). How may I assist you today?"

"Oh, so you know the Queen's language as well?"

"I'm not very good with it."

"Oh, you'll catch on—just takes time and a little effort."

"May I have your name, sirs?"

"Damien Crosse. My party's here on official business."

"Ah, police, yes?"

"Something like that, dear."

Sweets appears to be getting along with the desk clerk. He's always had a way with words, especially when dealing with younger people... It's always good to see his character shine like that.

"Okay, I book room for you?"

"You're such a darling, Mr. Boise. Did the good Lord sprinkle sugar on your cradle when you were babe?"

"No, I don't know this person you speak of."

"Oh...I see..." my boy cringes.

"You have a lot of fun here in Lumina Lunii, okay?"

"I owe you a hug, dear. Ta-ta."

"Pa-pa (Bye-bye)", waves the desk clerk.

_You know, when I just stand there and look at him... Damien...is so beautiful... Like an exquisite angel, approaching the one that his heart is drawn to. My boy always clings to my arm, allowing me to know that I'm the only one he desires... I feel loved when he does that. It's so adorable...so innocent... It mists my eyes a little it does._

_This is one of the many things I'll miss about him._

_"We have reservations, now", he reports with a smile. "I used my VISA, so we're all good for the time being. Now, let's go and find that cardinal... I'm pretty sure he's waiting for us, anyway."_

_"Good show, love. Let's do that."_

_"Pyārī kaisē (How endearing)", Yuvraj admires from afar._

_"Yeah, they make a good couple, don't they?" Victoria seconds with a smile._

_"Yes, they do... Still...why does it feel like...?"_

_"I know... The cosmos have been bothering me about it, too..."_

"Waaat ye two whisperin' aboyt?" Stephen curiously inquires.

"Nothing of importance to you", Yuvraj cleverly retorts.

_Stephen snaps with irritation, "Don't start dat wi' me, yer mud-faced git!"_

"Start what? Telling the truth, again?"

_The earth master sighs irately, "Yer jist don't nu whaen ter quit, do ya?"_

"No, I don't. Now, straight up—the lovebirds are almost here."

_Damien and I arrive after catching ear of their little spat._

"Are you two going at it, again?" I giggle.

"No, it was over before it even started", Yuvraj cleverly answers.

_Stephen snaps at Raj once again, "Quit eggin' it on, damn it!"_

Theodore is tickled by Stephen's excitable nature. "Snappy old fellow, isn't he?" he giggles.

"Más o menos, sí (More or less, yes)", Luis agrees.

"But, even this temper is one of the reasons why he's survived all of these years", John admirably observes. "You've got to admire a man of his spirit. Touchy, yes, but most definitely not a pansy."

"Ignorance is considered a virtue to you?" Yuvraj inquires of John.

"No, not ignorance. I just admire men of strong caliber."

"So...even a master of vision lacks natural perception? Lubhāvanā (Intriguing)."

_John offensively snaps at Yuvraj's condescendence, "You don't have to be such a stank-ass about it!"_

I bring my partners' bickering to a close.

"Alright, alright, that's enough cat-fighting for one day", I merrily command. My comrades immediately turn their attention to me. "Let's get going before the cardinal gets comfortable... Are you ready, men?"

_"Yes", they doggedly answer._

"Good show. Let's move."

* * *

><p><em>"Hold it right there, cardinal!"<em>

_"Hmm...?"_

_The cardinal is halted by the sound of my voice._

_He turns around to show us a hooded leer... His presence is staggering, but he's not showing any signs of hostility. It makes you wonder what he has up his sleeve._

_"We know what you're planning, old man."_

_"Do you now, mestizo (half-breed)?" he snickers._

_"Yes... Why are you misleading the people with your conspiracies?"_

_"Para soporte, por supuesto (For support, of course)."_

_"Soporte (Support)...?" Luis bellows in outrage. "¿Estás fuera de tu mente (Are you out of your mind)?"_

_"Of course not, Luis... My love for the people of Rumania (Romania) knows no boundary."_

_"So you spread lies to them? Is that it? What kind of love is that...?"_

_"The Vânătorul is not myth, it is reality. As a matter of fact...it should be here any second now...to carry out its portion of my 'divine vision'."_

_"Say waaat night?" Stephen arches his eyebrow in amusement. "Divine vision? Yer soun' loike a trollied priest wi' dat smolderin' load av cr'ahp."_

_"Still sharp at the tongue, as always... Paddington, I'd expect you, as the elder, to inform these children of the impending danger before facing me. But, sadly, you failed to do that."_

_"Yer can wipe yisser arse wi' dat comment, Evandro. We 'av orders ter desist al' clergy relashuns. So, ye comin' quietly, or do we 'av ter git rough witcha?"_

_We instantly become defensive before our target._

_The cardinal shoots us a maniacal grin, "Necios (Fools). I don't have to do a thing, remember?"_

_"You said something about the Vânătorul", I recall earnestly. "That it was coming here... Are you implying that you'd release your little monster on us like a coward?"_

_"I've had a rough trip, volantón (fledgling). I don't have the strength or the patience to deal with you right now... Let an old man rest, por favor (please)?"_

_"No can do, I'm afraid."_

_"Fine, have it your way..."_

_All of a sudden, the wall at the end of the hallway is broken in!_

_We're alarmed by the explosion, but the cardinal is apparently not moved... When it steps through the dust and debris, we understand the reason for his serenity... The Vânătorul has arrived with daunting style._

_"Monstruo (Monster), I leave them to you", the cardinal departs in a flash of ethereal light._

_"Yes...cardinal..."_

_And here we are, standing face to face with an unchained monster... At the time, I had no idea that this encounter would change everything. My heart would soon delve deep into despair._

_The monster points its scaly right forefinger at my boy._

_"You...come...now..."_

_"W-w-w-what...?" Damien shudders._

_"Now look here, ugly..." I start in anger._

_"Please...come...now..."_

_**Closing Theme: "To the Moon"**_

_(__エンディングテーマ："月へ"__Endingutēma: "Tsuki e"__)_

_Artist (__アーティスト__Ātisuto): Ayane (__彩音__Ayane__)_

_We're suddenly struck with shock... The monster's voice—it sounds frighteningly familiar..._

_No... It can't be..._

_"Oh, god, no..." Victoria covers her mouth in shock._

_"Brother Randal, is that you...?" John calls._

_"...Yes..." the monster sheds a tear._

_The monster steps out from the dust cloud... It is Randal...but he looks painfully mutated._

_Scaly grey skin, serpent-like eyes, towering build and beast-like structure... The wings of a bat...and fangs protruding from the sides of his mouth... The only thing that remains slightly unscathed is his facial structure._

_My god...what have they done to this poor man?_

_"Randy...who did this to you?" I ask fighting my tears._

_He lowers his head...showing signs of lamentation..._

_"...Fa...ther..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued<em>**

_(__次回に続く__Jikai ni Tsudzuku__)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Break of Dawn...<em>**

_Our Romanian venture takes a tragic turn. The harsh truth is revealed, and a seemingly unbreakable love is put to the test. On the margins of trust and betrayal, all things are humanly possible—even if the betrayer is leagues from being considered human anymore._

_Although things may look very grim right now, Damien...I will get you back... I promise you that!_

_**Next time on BLOOD/Dawn...Chapter 2: The Border Song.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**BLOOD/****Dawn**_

_(__ブラッド__/__ドーン__Buraddo/Dōn__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Journal Entry 2: Trust and Betrayal<strong>_

_(__ジャーナル項目__2__：信頼と裏切り__Jānaru Kōmoku 2: Shinrai to Uragiri__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Dear Journal,<span>**_

_All things have a will of their own. Human, animal, spirit, and even machines operate to their own special tune. Although some are subjected to the hand of another, that will is still existent. It is up to the person possessing that will to exercise it, regardless of the situation at hand... It's just something that we, as living and breathing entities, were made to do._

_Unfortunately, there are those who misuse the power of that will, which places the lives of other entities in jeopardy. The effect of a misused will against others—the essence of betrayal. This tragic case, however, would prove to be slightly different from most acts of betrayal..._

_Question: Would you betray those close to you in order to save their lives?_

_Your answer might be one of the following:_

_"That sounds weird."_

_"That doesn't make any sense."_

_"Huh? Are you on something?"_

_"Dude, seriously?"_

_I'm pretty sure most of you can be a lot more original than that... But, was I close enough? I'm sure I was—given the oddity and nature of the question._

_This question, however, relates to the situation that I'm about to face. Brother Randal has been driven to a place that he probably can't come back from... And, because of it, he's isolated himself from us...and has turned to the dark side. Although, deep in the depths of his obscured soul, the darkness is where he wishes not to be._

_Randy...my old chum... Are you really sure of this?_

_**Sincerely Praying for You,**_

_Stuart_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Theme: "Rosa"<strong>_

_(__オープニングテーマ："ローザ"__Ōpuningutēma: "Rōza"__)_

_Artist (__アーティスト__Ātisuto): Aiko Nakano (__中野愛子__Nakano Aiko__)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: The Border Song<em>**

_(__第__2__章：国境の歌__Dai 2-shō: Kokkyō no Uta__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 1: I Have Seen the Specter<strong>_

_(__パート__1__：私は幽霊を見てきました__Pāto 1: Watashi wa Yūrei o Mitekimashita__)_

* * *

><p>I knew that this was the beginning of the end... Something in my heart gave birth to those feelings.<p>

_It wasn't only due to the recent manifestations of my "other half". No... It was something much more saddening than that. Looking into Randy's eyes, I could see it—that my world was about to crumble, and there would be nothing I could do to stop it._

_Though the words "it" spoke were infuriating, they too would soon come to pass._

When Randal spoke to us with his deep, frightening voice, we were instantly struck with shock...

"Oh, god, no..." Victoria covers her mouth in shock.

"Brother Randal, is that you...?" John calls.

"...Yes..." Randy sheds a tear.

He steps out from the dust cloud... We're instantly stunned with sadness, not being able to comprehend what has happened to him. Randy...has become a monster...

Scaly grey skin, serpent-like eyes, towering build and beast-like structure... The wings of a bat...and fangs protruding from the sides of his mouth... The only thing that remains slightly unscathed is his facial structure.

My anger forbids me to move...but my concern finds its way to my lips.

"Randy...who did this to you?" I ask fighting my tears.

He lowers his head...showing signs of lamentation...

"...Fa...ther..."

_"Father...?" my boy steps forward with a heavy heart. "You mean...Andrew did this to you?"_

_"Mis...take... Blood...not...compatible...with..."_

_"Compatible with what? His technology?"_

_"Da...mi...en... Come...now...please..."_

_We can see it... At this very moment, Randy's engaging in a battle with himself. His words are baffling, and his gestures are filled with rage... He truly harbors anger towards Andrew._

_But, why? What has Andrew done to him...to cause such anger?_

_"Oi don't understan'..." Stephen approaches the mutated Methuselah with inquisitive character._

_"Ste...phen..."_

_"Yer mind me, don't yer? Gran'. Oi didn't want ter 'ave ter club it oyt av yer."_

_"Help...me...please..."_

_"Me 'elp yer? Dats a first, Randy."_

_"You...no...understand..."_

_Stephen's lowers his head, obscuring his eyes from the mutated Methuselah... And then, without a word, the earth master activates his existence—Green Day. Emerging as living, ethereal brambles on his right forearm, Green Day acts on its own and buries its vines in Randy's left hand!_

_"RAA...!" screams the gentle monster._

_"Quit squirmin', Randy", Stephen's stern voice silences Randy's scream. The mutated Methuselah calms down, and looks at his impaled hand... It's not bleeding. There's not even a gash where Green Day punctured his skin. The pain is also gone... It's as if he was never attacked to begin with. Stephen lifts his head and explains himself with a smile. "Green Day's doin' a queck scan av yisser vital signs. Don't worry, randy, it'll be over in jist a second. Ah've got ter register de informashun, an' dat way, I'll proobably be able ter do somethin' ter 'elp yer."_

_Seeing no other way out of this situation, Randy concedes, "Ah... O...kay..."_

("What do you think you're doing, freak?")

_The voice of Road haunts Randy's mind, and sends him into a feral rage!_

_"Ah...RAAA...!" Randy rips Green Day out of his hand, and tosses it away!_

_"Brother Randal, what's wrong...?" Victoria fearfully inquires._

_"Road...head...out...!" he roars furiously._

_("I thought I told you to capture 'him' and bring him here. I guess you didn't understand me the first two times... Looks like I have to handle things my way.")_

_"Road...?" Theodore whispers ponderingly._

_"Who in God's name is Road?" I curiously second._

_("Freak, I order you—kill the radicals and capture the half-eater. Now!")_

_Road's voice manipulates Randy's psyche, and causes him to charge forward with brutal intent!_

_"Ah...RAA...!"_

_We become defensive, being unsure of what power Randy's now capable of... Dear God...why?_

_This isn't right... This is absolutely not right!_

* * *

><p><em>The mildly deceptive Jennifer has revealed her true face—she is a Gideonite in charge of supervising the Noapte Steaua, along with her superior, Elton. Natalie and the other Methuselah Units now stand face-to-face with Jennifer...and her unique existence—the recreation of the 19th universe, Pandemonium. Bearing their ethereal defenses, our comrades are prepared for what the enemy has in store for them.<em>

_Pandemonium's planetoids glow with prismatic brilliance... Jennifer's about to launch a relentless assault._

_"Tonight...the legend of the Infinity Radicals...meets an untimely end!"_

_The feral Gideonite throws her illuminated planetoids at her enemy, just by concentrating her existence! Natalie channels her territorial flames, creating a large firewall before her party... Jennifer's shooting planetoids crash into the head mother's firewall, and instantly cancels each other out—proving that their territorial powers are almost equivalent... However, the radicals' front doesn't stop there—the Methuselahs advance upon cybernetic bat wings! Jennifer is psyched by their offensive change of strategy!_

_"Like I asked before: 'Do you really want to die?'", Brother John tosses a storm of razor-sharp blades from his right forearm. Jennifer leaps into the air, landing safely atop one of her planetoids. However, as she looks forward, Jennifer notices the speed that her enemy is capable of—Brother John's already face-to-face with her! The leader Methuselah smiles ravenously at the naïve Gideonite. "I think you had better look behind you, little girl."_

_"What...? Behind me?"_

_"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi...!" trills the amazoness. Jennifer leaps to her left and escapes a brutal thrashing from Sister Eve's cybernetic battle rod. The impact causes Jennifer's planetoid to crumble—that also could've killed the Gideonite in one blow! Sister Eve smiles admirably upon the Gideonite's agility. "You could've made one hell of a Donna, little girl. You've got a lot of spunk in you, that's for sure."_

_"Why you... Don't league me with your kind!"_

**_"Tactic 01: Songbird's Tune—Activate!" the sound of rolling thunder booms from Jennifer's rear._**

_The Gideonite looks behind her, and observes the forthcoming of a trail of voltage!_

_Thinking strategically, Jennifer stands firmly and concentrates her existence._

_"That won't hurt me... **Dreamland!**" the Gideonite's planetoid generates a blinding field of prismatic light. The brilliance causes the active Songbird's Tune to nullify, rending Sarona's calculated attack useless... However, despite her failed attempt, the huntress is smiling. Jennifer is offended by her enemy's reaction. "What's this...? Are you mocking me, you fugly-ass jungle bitch...?"_

_"And you said we really know how to talk?" Sarona giggles amusedly. "Looks like you've got a bigger mouth than all of us put together, princess."_

_"Taci din gură (Shut up)!" Jennifer bounds forward towards the airborne huntress in a blind fury._

_"Eh, speak English, will ya?" Brother Heath rains a storm of ethereal bullets from the skies above._

_"It's rude to confuse your customers, ma", Brother Jayson casts a blizzard from the east using his right hand! Brother Kevin fires a spray of ethereal bullets from the west! Jennifer concentrates her existence, causing her body to disburse into a cluster of stars... This tactic allows her to escape the Methuselahs' team-up stratagem. The ethereal projectiles collide, causing an explosion of territorial energy! Brother Jayson looks over his shoulder, having felt Jennifer's existence growing at his rear. The Gideonite celestially reforms, and attempts a sneak attack on the self-proclaimed Iceman—she rears her right hand in an attempt to drive her arm through his heart. Brother Jayson turns around and catches the Gideonite's wrist with his left hand, psyching Jennifer speechless. "It doesn't work that way, little ma... Girls don't hit guys; guys don't hit girls. That's a golden rule, right?"_

_Jennifer is offended, "How...dare you...?"_

_Brother Jayson is amused, "Heh! Gotta love a hothead."_

_"Hothead...? Du-te dracului (Fuck you)!"_

_Jennifer repulses the cool charmer with a physical burst of prismatic light! Jayson is repulsed, but he remains unscathed by her attack... Brother Paul moves in with uncanny speed, draws his cybernetic katana, and chases Jennifer down with a blinding flurry of calculated slashes! The Gideonite fares well against his relentless assault, however, one false step...and her head will go flying!_

_"Where...are you getting this speed from?" Jennifer fearfully inquires._

_"Where...did your confidence go?" Brother Paul generates a field of ethereal rose petals from his blade, which easily repulses Jennifer backfirst towards one of her planetoids! Before she makes impact, the nimble Gideonite performs an aerial roll, and bounds off the planetoid she nearly crashes into... Jennifer shells her fists with prismatic light, and engages Brother Paul in a close-range, blazing melee struggle! The swordsman appears to be enjoying himself for a change. "Sister Eve was right about you. You would've made an excellent Donna. Your speed, your skill, your battle sense—I believe Sister Mary Victoria would love to meet you."_

_"Like I said before: 'Don't league me with your kind'!"_

_"Our kind? Weren't we all just mere humans at one point?"_

_"Destul (Enough)!" the Gideonite repels Brother Paul with an ionic exhaustion from her right fist! The swordsman is also unscathed by Jennifer's furious attack, despite how large it is compared to his own... Jennifer continues her attack by gathering a large star cluster before her. The Methuselahs gather as one before their head mother, acting as a seven-man shield for her. Jennifer is amused by their loyal behavior. "Is that how this battle will end? You faithfully stand before that bătrână (old woman) as a living sacrifice... Amusing, to say the least... Now, all of you—muri (die)...!"_

_"What are you going on about, little girl?" the head mother's question freezes Jennifer in place._

_"I could ask you the same thing, always talking so high-and-mighty..."_

_"That's because I'm of high rank and my strength is mighty. Unlike you, who spouts lies and nonsense to shield your obvious physical and spiritual weakness. I don't have to talk big, honey—I'm just authentic like that."_

_"You little bitch..." Jennifer snarls furiously._

_"Oh, and to top things off... Your little challenge, done and over with."_

_"What...?"_

_"Before our little dance, you said something about us not be able to last against your attack for 30 seconds... Well, 30 seconds has past—that and about one minute or so. Sister Sarona said it best, 'And you said we really know how to talk?' Yeah, I couldn't have said it any better myself."_

_"Destul, destul, destul, destul (Enough, enough, enough, enough)!" Jennifer shakes with childish anger. Her mannerisms slightly entertains her opponents, which isn't helping her out in the intimidation department. "I've heard enough of your bullshit, bătrână (old woman)! You make me sick, sick, sick, sick, sick...! I'm going to annihilate you all with this final attack...!"_

_"Um...bitch fit, much?" Sister Sarona wittily shoots._

_Jennifer's star cloud shines with a prismatic glow, before it is casted forward with murderous intent!_

**_"Destroy! Dreamland Finale!"_**

* * *

><p><em>Our confrontation with Randy is beginning to take an ugly turn... We can't stop him—his speed, his power, his mindless brutality... This hallway... No...this hotel won't be able to withstand his relentless assault!<em>

_"Damien...come...now...!"_

_"Randy, snap out of it!" I plead with all of my might._

_"Get...out...way...!" the feral mutant charges towards me with mindless intent. However, his premeditated attack is halted by two repulsing factors—Yuvraj's prized whip and Stephen's ethereal vinery, lashed around both of his wrists! Randy looks over his shoulder in a loss of patience. "You...no...interfere... You...die...!"_

**_"Diamond Pillar!"_**

_All of a sudden, Randy's entire lower body is buried in cubic zirconium!_

_Randy curiously observes the diamond pillar shelling his lower body... He then looks forward to see Theodore controlling its solidification from afar. I see what they're trying to do, now... They're not attacking him—they're trying to restrain Randy, so he won't cause any more damage than he already has._

_"Brother Randy, stop this nonsense!" commands the serious diamond bender._

_"Luis, let's create a barrier around him!" Victoria excites her existence as a stellar cosmos before her extended left hand. Luis generates electrical volts as a shell around his entire frame... They then cast their energies towards the bounded Randy, and shell him in a thick barrier of sparking territorial energy! With that done, the feral monster has been completely ensnared by our defenses... Victoria takes a deep breath of relief. "There, now he won't be able to move around as much. I was getting a little worried there for a second."_

_"Igualmente (Likewise)", Luis agrees._

_I notice a strong change in Damien's territory... It's...filled with sadness..._

_I look over my shoulder, wondering what's wrong with him. God... I've never felt him in this state before. It's like... It's as if his entire world is falling apart before his very eyes... He's buried in leagues of lamentation—a place that even I probably won't be able to reach him._

_"Get...out...way...!" with a single stroke of his arms, Randy ruins our calculated defenses! Green Day and Yuvraj's whip snaps to shreds! Theodore's diamond pillar is shattered into a million shards! Victoria and Luis's barrier are reduced to a fading phantom! I race up to Damien and stand before him as a one-man shield... I know what I'm doing is completely irrational, but... But, I can't allow Randy to have his way. His eyes are focused on me—even as he swats our comrades out of the way with his brutish hands... Randy's not acting according his own free will. Someone's controlling him... And that must be...this Road-person. "Stuart...move... Damien...come...master want... You move...now...! You move now...!"_

_"You'll have to go through me first, you mindless bastard", my harsh words freeze the mutant in place. He can also see them—my tears... I don't want to hurt him, but if I must...then... "If I must punish you for being such a damned coward, Randal... I won't hold back. Do I make myself clear, you weak-minded simpleton?"_

_"Weak...mind...?"_

_"Yes, weak-minded. I don't know who this Road fellow is, but he's obviously toying with your sense of judgment. I once knew you as a person who stood up for what he believes in, regardless of the situation. I never once thought you'd reduce yourself to harming your friends because of some limp-pricked motormouth... Also, what makes you think I'd give my boy up to you? Can you answer that one for me?"_

_Randy lowers his head in shame, "I...am...sorry..."_

_("Still not getting the picture, freak?") the voice of Road haunts Randy's mind, once again. However, this time, it's twice as loud...and twice as potent! He becomes mindless once again, but this time... This time, our words are unable to reach his ears. No matter how loud we yell to him, the only thing Randy can hear...is the voice of his new master, Road. ("You have no more chances... I think I'll exercise my right to expose of you, right now.")_

_"No...don't...no, master..."_

_("You're defying my natural right to kill you, eh?")_

_"Master...please... Please...forgive me..."_

_("Should I, after you failed me twice? Why should I give a freak like you another chance, Randal?")_

_"I...get...him... Don't...erase...me..."_

_("Will you, now? Okay, then...get him for me. Now!")_

_"Yes...master..."_

_Randy spreads his grand wings, and rams straight past me in the blink of an eye... And, just like that, he swoops Damien off his feet...and carries him away from us!_

_"Stuart...!" my boy screams in fear._

_God, no... It's happening... It's happening!_

_"Damien...!"_

* * *

><p><em>At that moment, Natalie could feel it—that I was being carried away by a heartbroken captor.<em>

_Her vampire blood boils with uncontrollable anger! And, with a single wave of her fiery existence, Jennifer's strongest attack is reduced to a fading phantom before it is even executed... Everyone, even her enemy, beholds the inescapable ire that has come over the former queen. Even the Methuselahs are afraid to get anywhere near her._

_"Damien..." escapes her lips through a heated whisper._

_"Damien?" Brother Paul breathes confusedly._

_"I must go... Take care of this little brat for me, kiddoes."_

_"But, Head Mother..." Brother John concernedly starts._

_"That's an order!" she explodes, sending a chill of fear through her subjects. They cannot go against their leader's will—she is the supreme commander of their entire alliance. No other person holds more authority than Natalie does, and her word is final in all situations. She composes herself, turns her back to everyone, and explains her harsh actions. "Brother Randal... He's been found."_

_"Has he?" Sister Eve excites._

_"Where is he?" Brother Heath inquires._

_"And why did you say Damien's name, Head Mother?" Sister Sarona continues with more concern than anything else. Despite the urgency of her question, she doesn't receive an answer. And then...it hits him. "Don't tell me... Brother Randy...is he the...?"_

_"Yes, he is, Ronnie... Your brother is being used as a pawn for the Church. Judging from the strong, yet empty existence that I'm feeling... Brother Randy...is the Vânătorul!"_

_"What did you say...?" Sister Sarona shudders near tears._

_"This has to be a lie", Brother John denies._

_"Believe me or not. You won't fully understand until you finish here... I don't have it in me to deal with this little girl anymore as it is. So, detain her as quickly as possible, and rejoin us when you're done here... Is that understood, kiddoes?"_

_Her voice is filled with sadness and guilt... Natalie is fighting with her emotions right now._

_The only thing the Methuselahs can do is comply with her wishes._

_"Yes, Head Mother", they salute._

_"...Thank you, everyone", with these parting words, Natalie takes flight towards her destiny._

_Jennifer is baffled by the dramatic change of events._

"She...really left?" questions the confused Gideonite.

"Don't get too disoriented", Sister Eve's voice sends a cold chill down Jennifer's spine. The Gideonite attempts to put up another defense; however, before she's able to move a muscle, Sister Eve snaps cybernetic handcuffs around Jennifer's wrists. She attempts to exercise her existence, and suffers a brutal headache for her efforts! Sister Eve smiles upon the young lady's excitability. "Don't overwork yourself, little girl. These handcuffs have territorial nullifiers implanted in them, so you'll just tire yourself out if you keep this up."

_"Sunteţi puţin căţea (You little bitch)..."_

"Whatever, sweetheart. Now, tell me...where did you, a mere human, get an existence like that?"

_Sister Eve's question strikes Jennifer with silence._

_As a Gideonite, you are forbidden to reveal the secrets of the Church. If you are caught doing so, you, as a subordinate of the Church, will be subjected to an immediate and harsh punishment. The severity of this punishment varies according to the clergyman issuing the sentence. Considering the clergyman monitoring her progression, Jennifer is unwilling to say another word._

"That's all right, then. You don't have to say a thing."

Sister Eve's gentle voice awakens Jennifer from her apprehension.

"We'll just let our superiors deal with you, little girl. Jennifer, was is?"

"Y-y-yes, you're right", shudders the frightened Gideonite.

"Don't worry, Jennifer. I'm sure they'll take it easy on you...at least I think so, that is."

The cryptic overtone in Sister Eve's voice sends a cold chill down Jennifer's spine.

_"I can't trust ya wif ahnythin', can I, Jennifer?"_

_The voice of Jennifer's supervisor sounds from the door to the clockworks... And, as if it were an act of fate, in steps a face that the Methuselahs would soon grow to remember...for as long as they may live._

_"Wotcha there, everyone. Sorry ter keep ya waitin', but I 'ad sum business wif good ol' Valdo, yeah."_

"I'm guessing you must be Elton, right?" Brother Heath earnestly questions.

_"That's wite, I'm Elton. And ya 're?"_

"No one special. Just a group of radicals with a just cause. How about yourself, cowboy?"

_"Oh, I'm nobody special, either. Just a Gideonite...wif unimaginable power, yeah."_

_The Methuselahs can feel and see the existence seeping from Elton's body... He possesses a power level that is beyond human capacity. It's almost as if he carries vampiric antibodies within his bloodstream._

_He's no ordinary Gideonite... He's something much, much more than that._

_"What the hell are you people?" Brother Paul readies himself to draw his sword._

_"Oh, ya ain't 'eard abaht us Mods, eh? I thought ya Infinity Radicals knew everythin' abaht the Church. Guess old Valdo was wrong abaht ya'll, yeah?"_

_"What the hell...?" Brother John bellows._

_"Mods...?" Brother Jayson seconds. "What kind of freaky shit is that...?"_

_"Oh, I wouldn't worry abaht that, everyone... Besides... You'll be dead pretty soon, so why bovver yourselves wif the chuffin' details, yeah?"_

_The Methuselahs become defensive in anticipation of an enemy assault._

_"Damn..." Sister Sarona irately snarls. "...This night just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 2: I Have Been Removed<strong>_

_(__パート__2__：私は削除されました__Pāto 2: Watashi wa Sakujosaremashita__)_

* * *

><p><em>"Damien...please, be alright?"<em>

The anxious head mother soars the skies at top-speed, hoping to alleviate the chaos in Sector 1 upon her arrival. As the leader of the Infinity Alliance, Natalie's one true desire is to liberate the people. Even if it's one of her own...that's just something she's not willing to risk.

_Natalie is a stubborn woman...for all the right reasons._

_"Damien...Stuart...everyone... I'm on my way!"_

_However, she won't make in time to stop the inevitable... Even I am unable to keep up with Randy's speed. And, with every fleeting second, my boy is carried further and further away from me. So much room in the sky, and I can't even get one inch closer to him? What kind of monster is he...?_

_"Randal, bring my boy back here!" I demand at the top of my lungs._

_"Master...want...!"_

_"To hell with your master! Give me back my boy!"_

_"Randy, let me go, now!" my fiancé fights to get free._

_"No...I...can't..."_

_"Randy, let us help you! Please, let me go and let us help you?"_

_"No...master...will...erase..."_

_"Master will what...?" I bellow in confusion._

_"Road...will...kill me...!"_

_His mind must've deteriorated during his mutation... He's barely even talking like himself anymore. Randy has truly become something besides himself._

_And this Road person... Just who is he?_

_"You keep talking about someone named 'Road'. Who is this fellow you speak of, Randy?"_

_"No...can...say..."_

_"Damn you, Randal Keith Orton, tell me...!"_

_"Go...away!" he exhausts a repulsing gust from his body. It blows me away just a few inches, but I manage to regain my composure with a little effort. If only for a second, I'm able to find my original flight speed. Still, even this is not enough to close the gap between us... Randy looks behind him with a resentful snarl. "You...go...away... No need you! Go away... I no die for you, Stuart...!"_

_"You coward!" I verbally shoot, silencing his anger. "Not only has your physical appearance been sullied, but so has your pride! Like I said before: To hell with this Road person! Give me back my boy... Now...!"_

_My right fist generates a vibrant solar glow._

_**"Take this! Sunlight Finger!"**_

_With a single thrust of my illuminated fist, I cast a solidified sunray from my knuckles. I'm sure you should remember this technique, given that it's become my patented signature move. Still, unlike SFs of the past, I've reduced the power packed into this one by 75%. It's enough to put a good hurting on someone, but not enough to fry a person to a crisp... I have to consider my boy's safety, after all._

_My sunrays scorch Randy's scaly backside, "RAAA...!"_

_The pain causes him to lose his grip on my boy... Damien plummets towards the grounds below; however, like all Crusniks, he resorts to protective measures to preserve his life—my boy extracts white bat wings from his back, giving him the ability to fly... He turns around to see me engaging in a close-range brawl with the mutated Methuselah. It's not a battle of strife or rage... This is the only way I'm able to get through to him._

_It's always been that way... We're fighters—and this is our way of speaking to each other man to man._

* * *

><p>Such calculated technique... I've truly never seen Stuey fight so passionately with another.<p>

Daddy and Randy have a very unusual relationship, just like the one he has with Stevie. When they're angry at each other, they fight. When they're happy with one another, they fight. It's weird how that works, but it's their brutish way of conveying their feelings to one another.

_Right now...Stuey's angry with Randy...and wants to punish him for being so naughty with us._

_Tears are in my eyes... I'm crying, and I believe I know why..._

I'm glad I have the chance to see him fight one last time. I know, without the shadow of a doubt, that this will be my final time seeing him—my fiancé, Stuart. Just a minute or so ago marks the last time I would see our precious friends. Well, all except for...

_**"Crossfire Madonna!"**_

_A large cruciform fireball soars the skies with roaring speed! The cruciform fireball causes the two warring men to separate, so as to avoid being scorched by its unmerciful flame... We look to the north—the direction where the CFM came from... And, there she is—Natalie, in top-notch form._

"And just why do you lot look so surprised?" she beams proudly. "Don't tell me you didn't think I wouldn't come and put a cork on your bullshit... If you do, I'll have to punish you."

_Randy is frozen with intimidation and shame, "Head...Mother...?"_

"Randy...you look like hell. It was expected, given that your blood wasn't truly compatible with Andrew's Crimson Matter Technology... But, you don't have to be so reckless, boy. There is a cure for your mutation."

_Randy's eyes widen with hope. "Cure...me...?" he sheds a tear._

"Randy, sweetie... Don't let the Church mislead you. You're hurting your friends. Sarona is an emotional wreck, and Paddington and the others—their vital signs are jaded... You knocked them out, didn't you?"

Randy lowers his head in shame. Natalie hovers over to her Leader Methuselah, extends her left hand, and lifts his head... She notices that his eyes are bloodshot.

_Randy's been crying a lot... The fear of rejection...the anxiety..._

He didn't believe that we'd take him back like this... Boy, what a silly bastard that one.

"You don't have to cry anymore", Natalie eases with a motherly smile. "Andrew didn't mean for this to happen to you, Randal. He loves you—as if you were his own son... Knowing him, he was crying along with you this entire time, already knowing what would one day happen. This would also explain why he's always researching, always toiling away in his laboratory—to find a cure to this tragic side-effect that all Methuselahs are subjected to... It's only a matter of time before the others suffer the same fate. However, before that happens...I'm pretty sure that Andrew will find a solution to it."

_"Misericordia (Mercy)... So, this is the racket that's keeping me awake?"_

_The voice of the cardinal booms from the south...directly behind me! I look over my shoulder...and there he is—Cardinal Evandro Esencia! His cloak animates and bind me a tight coil!_

_God lord...I can't move..._

_"Damien, no...!" my fiancé's voice roars from the skies above._

_The cardinal looks look to see Stuart diving towards him... He attempts a diving power straight punch to the cardinal's face; however, the elitist proves his natural strength by stopping his enemy's attack with just his right hand! Stuart is psyched by the cardinal's fortitude..._

_Goodness, I've never seen Daddy...so scared before..._

_"I'm honored to be pursued by el Ojo del Sol (the Eye of the Sun)", venomously sneers the cardinal. "I apologize for failing to understand why Jean-Claude lost to men of such laughable weakness. Now, Sr (Mr). Bennett, I have business with your fiancé... **Heartless Origin!**_"

_The cardinal opens a crimson ethereal portal before Stuart's body... In the blink of an eye, my fiancé is repulsed by a flash of crimson light from the ethereal gateway!_

_"AAHH...!" his screams fill my entire spirit with fear._

_I tearfully call to my plummeting fiancé, "Oh, god... Stuart, no...!"_

_"Damien...!" his voice grows fainter...as Stuart falls further and further away from me._

* * *

><p><em>Such power... I was right—I was absolutely right about the cardinal being leagues stronger than Bishop Delouse... For once, I wish my keen sense of judgment were nothing more than a menial fluke.<em>

_"Stuart...!" Randy's voice...is coming from the sky._

_Is he...trying to save me?_

_He's reaching out to me... So, the Church hasn't taken everything from his after all. That's good...I feel led to reach out to him, as well... I knew my fists could reach you, my friend._

_"Stuart...hold on...!" he increases his diving speed, and manages to grab ahold of my outstretched right hand. Randy decreases our falling speed, and gingerly pulls me onto his back. I'm weak from the cardinal's attack, but I'm still able to keep a good grip on something—pathetically speaking, of course. Randy ascends higher into the sky, attempting to chase after Damien. His heart is bleeding with guilt... Randy makes a promise to me. "I...no...lose him... I...bring...back for you... Hang on, Stuart...!"_

_His righteous spirit fills me with excitement, "Alright, let's do it!"_

* * *

><p>Brotherhood is truly a wonderful thing. Randy...he saved my fiancé from falling to his doom.<p>

In the state that Stuey's currently in, he can't invoke his existence well enough to fly. That handicap alone is proof of the cardinal's strength... With just one hit—just one hit disoriented his opponent.

_This man behind me...is the real monster in this picture..._

"Your amigos (friends) are very stubborn, Sr (Mr). Crosse", the cardinal's rough Hispanic accent freezes me in place. Cardinal Esencia hears the booming sound of Natalie's voice from the right... Following this voice is a concentrated CFM that's slim enough just to knock him out of the air! The cardinal takes evasive measures, and flash-steps to save his skin, dragging me along with him... The bastard—just that one move gave me a stiff neck! "I apologize for moving without warning you, Sr. Crosse. But, I can't have you dying on me just yet."

_Natalie exits a flash-step at the cardinal's left, and stomps her feet into his jaw!_

Although her attack is fierce enough to scar the wind, it does little to move him from his airborne position... Natalie notices this, and is frozen with intimidation.

The cardinal gazes upon her with humored expression.

"And what was that, Katalina (Katherine), some sort of sick joke?"

"Shit, I almost forgot how strong your body is", Natalie bounds off the cardinal's face just in time to escape Randy's calculated flying punch to the cardinal's other jaw!

_"You...pay...!" snarls the mutated Methuselah._

_The cardinal laughs at Randy for attempting to attack him head on. The sound of the cardinal's voice sends a chill down the mutant's spine._

_"And now one of my pawns is attacking me? Tch! Qué noche triste (What a dreary night)..."_

_"Rah..." Randy bounds back upon his wings, and escapes any follow-up attacks._

"I know why you three stand before me... It's because of this one, isn't it?"

_The cardinal tightens his living garbs around my body, and instantly... God, I can't...breathe..._

_"Stop, please, don't kill him...!" my fiancé is yelling out to the cardinal._

_"Master...no..." Randy seconds in fear...but his voice..._

_I can barely hear anything... I'm...slipping into...unconsciousness..._

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, looks like he's passed out", the cardinal wickedly smiles at me. "Perdóname, Sr. Bennett (Forgive me, Mr. Bennett), I didn't mean to harm your...boy."<em>

_That...bastard... He...he hurt my boy..._

_"Damien..." is the only thing that escape my lips amidst my tears._

_"Qué romántico (How romantic)", scornfully admires the cardinal. "Even when the odds are against you, the only thing you can think about—the only thing you can say—is the name of your beloved. Sr. Bennett, I can only admire a man of such character... I lack the ability to willingly display...such weakness!"_

_What the feck did he just say to me...?_

_("That's right, dreg... Get angry...more and more angry.")_

_Anger...it's...taking over me..._

_("Let it, boy. It's what you are...you are me...I am you.")_

_Yes...for him... Just this once...for him..._

_"Mind repeating that, you old bastard?" my voice has been drowned, as if I were submerged in water._

_"Hmm? And what happened to your voice, Sr. Bennett?"_

_"I asked you a question, bitch. Now answer it...before I punish you."_

_"You command me? Ha...that's a la—!"_

_Before he can even end his sentence, I've already bulleted my right fist into his chest!_

_"Gah...!" the cardinal chokes on his own blood!_

_"Answer me, or I'll kill you right here... And I could give a damn what happens afterwards."_

_"What...are...you...?"_

_"I'm...the 'other' Sr. Bennett", in a flash of obsidian light, my image is altered into that of the black-winged angel of nightmares—the Twilight Soul! Natalie and Randy are stunned to see me in this form a second time... I had no other choice. It was either change into this...thing... Or, allow Damien to die by the hands of a power-crazed tyrant. The latter—I just can't allow that to happen. "Let go of my boy, cardinal. Or else, you die... That sounds simple enough, now doesn't it?"_

_"Maldita tu al infierno (Damn you to hell)..." the cardinal chokes on his blood once again._

_"Hell...sounds lovely... Perhaps I'll do the honors of sending you there, personally!"_

_My dark existence excites as a cluster of environing crow's feathers... Natalie covers her eyes, shielding her vision from the black sun's stinging essence. Randy does the same thing, trying his best not to look into my powerful aura... The Twilight Soul is powerful is enough to kill this man, but I'm not so sure I can stay this way for much longer. I don't want to be consumed by darkness..._

_...This one attack... Just this one attack..._

_**"Scream... Dark Soul Stinger!"**_

_The cardinal laughs at my reckless gesture, "You're really going to attack me, knowing that your beloved is right in front of you? Sr. Bennett, it appears that I may have misjudged you... You truly aren't a weak individual."_

_"Who said I was attacking him too, bitch?" I flash-step at a speed beyond that of a mere vampire. A speed so fast—that not even the cardinal can keep up with my movements... I reappear at the cardinal's left, and shock him out of his wits! I shoot the clergyman a devilish smile, and unleash my attack up him—a dark form of my patented Sunlight Finger! "This one is for you, and only you, you bastard...!"_

_"RAAH...!" my dark sunrays repulse the cardinal with destructive impact!_

_Natalie and Randy are amazed by the accuracy of my attack... I calculated it well enough to avoid hitting Damien, and free him of the cardinal's painful grasp... With a single forward step, I'm able to catch Damien before he begins plummeting to the grounds below._

_I did it... I don't need you anymore, so leave...please..._

_("Is that all you invoked me for, dreg?")_

_I had no other choice in the matter... Now, please...leave me be._

_("You'll need me again, boy... You just wait and see.")_

_The Twilight Soul fades from my body, and I am reduced to my normal self. But still, I have him in my arms... Damien's back with me... Oh, God in heaven...thank you..._

_"Stuart, watch out!" Natalie's voice awakens me from my mood._

_I look forward to see the cardinal's dimensional portal already constructed in front of me!_

_"What the...?" escapes my lips in a shudder._

_"You were careless, Sr. Bennett", the cardinal's voice booms through the portal._

_And then, it happens—Damien is absorbed into the portal in a flash of crimson light!_

_We're all stumped with shock... The cardinal is capable of such frightening power...?_

_"It's that simple, mis amigos (my friends)", his voice gains our attention and our resentment. Just looking at his disgusting smile is enough to boil us over with rage! "My existence, The Doors, gives me unrestricted access to the spacetime continuum. My subordinates also have abilities uniquely linked to my own..."_

_The cardinal turns his attention to Natalie._

_"Katalina (Katherine), you encountered Jennifer and her Mod Existence, Pandemonium. Your Methuselahs should now be facing my Ace Mod, Elton...and his existence, Seven."_

_"Ace...?" the head mother shudders._

_"Mod...?" I second._

_"...Ma...ster..." Randy snarls with fear._

_"Master...?" I question of my mutated comrade._

_"Elton...fake...name... Real name...Road..."_

_"Elton..." I heavily ponder. "...Where have I heard that name before?"_

* * *

><p><em>Elton stands before the Methuselahs with a seeping territorial aura shelling his frame... His smile is enough to ensnare his enemies, regardless of how powerful they are.<em>

_This man... He's the most powerful Mod Gideonite of the cardinal's group._

_**"Erase them... Seven!"**_

_By exciting his existence, Elton materializes a gladius in each hand... Two classical swords—the very thing that Road said he'd destroy Randy with. This is more than enough proof..._

_...That Elton...is indeed the devious and cruel Road._

_"Now, shall we begin?" questions the Mod Gideonite with a deepened voice._

Brother Jayson is amused by Road's vocal change, "Since when did your balls get bigger, little dude?"

_"You're being too slow, freak", Road flash-steps in front of the mouthy Methuselah!_

_Road slashes him across his chest! The blowback created by his attack sends Brother Jayson flying away!_

_"AAH...!" his painful wail lights the entire clock tower._

_Brother Paul generates a net of ethereal rose petals behind his flying brother, and easily catches him in its solidified netting. Brother Jayson applies pressure to his open wound, attempting to slow his blood flow._

_"Damn...that little dude...is fast..." he falls into unconsciousness._

_"Oh no, Jay!" Sister Sarona calls to her fallen brother._

_"You should worry about yourself, freak", Road's voice booms at the huntress's rear. She turns around and aims her ethereal gun arm...at absolutely nothing. The Methuselahs aren't able to sense Road's existence... At least, not well enough to follow his movements. Road's voice booms from several places around the area, mocking the Methuselahs with cruel verse. "You're specially reconstructed battle tools, equipped with superhuman technological attributes. Fitting for field missions, but you also exist as walking time bombs."_

_"Walking time bombs?" Brother Kevin confusedly reiterates._

_"That's right, freak. The same thing that happened to your brother...will eventually happen to all of you. It's a cruel disease that you cannon fodder can't escape—Nega-Crystallization."_

_"Nega...?" Brother Heath curiously reiterates._

_"...Crystallization?" Brother John seconds. The leader Methuselah looks around and questions the unseen Road with demanding tone. "How do you know all of this? And what do you mean 'the same thing will happen to us'? Where do you get off condemning us to something that probably won't even happen?"_

_"Why not ask your brother yourself? He should be well into his final stage, where he'll never be able to see his human self...ever again."_

_The Methuselahs are frozen by Road's cruel words._

_"He...will never...?" Sister Sarona holds her head in a panic._

_Sister Eve attempts to ease her troubled sister, "Sister, please, compose yourself. Don't let his lies get to you—they're nothing but tricks to throw us off our guard."_

_"I know...but..."_

_"I've had enough of this shit..." Brother Jayson's voice whispers from his point of collision. His comrades turn their attention to his resting point, and notice an unbelievable sight... The foundation of the clockworks is beginning to freeze at an alarming rate! He's casting one of his strongest techniques—without the usage of an Access Card. And his voice...is filled with a cold ire. "...Who gave you the right to talk like that, little dude? Huh? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't bury your ass in ice for all eternity?"_

_Road's laughter booms from the atmosphere._

_"What trick is this? Are you prepared to compensate for the property damages done to my place of business?"_

_**Closing Theme: "To the Moon"**_

_(__エンディングテーマ："月へ"__Endingutēma: "Tsuki e"__)_

_Artist (__アーティスト__Ātisuto): Ayane (__彩音__Ayane__)_

_Brother Jayson, broken and injured, stands to his feet with little effort... His anger has nullified the pain, and the only thing he can feel is the cold chill of his artic existence. It's pulsating through his entire body...and it is seeping from his frame as a chilly aura. His voice is also drowned with frost, as if he were a mimicry of an icy tundra... He truly is what he claims to be—an iceman with a cold, relentless wrath._

_"So, you want me to pay for the damages made to this place? This rundown wooden shit-shack? Get real... I don't dish out green to bitches that have the balls to dog my crew. Now, little dude...it's time to freeze..."_

_His brethren notice it—the crystallization of Brother Jayson's blood!_

_Sister Sarona beckons worriedly to her enraged brother!_

_"Jay, stop! Your blood...it's becoming crystal! Don't... Don't, or you'll become just like Randy!"_

_He doesn't hear her... The only thing Brother Jayson hears is Randy's sorrowful mourning. He's been overtaken by a blind sense of justice; a selfless wrath that he is unable to control... Because it's a part of his blood, there is nothing he can do to stop himself from doing this..._

_...Nothing can stop him—from unleashing his ultimate and final attack._

_**"Tactic 03: Extreme Freezer Burn—Activate!" **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued<em>**

_(__次回に続く__Jikai ni Tsudzuku__)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Break of Dawn...<em>**

_Our Romanian venture becomes one tainted with chaos. My soul tears away from darkness, and, once again, embraces the light. Road's relentless assault comes to an end... And Damien, my one true love, finds the power to create an unbelievable miracle—the power that can only come from the Moonlight Envoy. Our encounter with the cardinal will not only enlighten us of the power of the elite... It will give birth to a miracle._

_...Everyone, for the sake of the future, we cannot falter here... We must stand up and fight!_

_**Next time on BLOOD/Dawn...Chapter 3: Waterfalls.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**BLOOD/****Dawn**_

_(__ブラッド__/__ドーン__Buraddo/Dōn__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Journal Entry 3: Gazing Out of the Window<strong>_

_(__ジャーナル項目__3__：窓の外を見つめて__Jānaru Kōmoku 3: Mado no Soto o Mitsumete)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Journal,<strong>_

_Destiny—the amorphous entity that links us all. Without shape or motivation, destiny acts as a spirit without a will of its own. It's only purpose is to see our lives shape and bend as its impenetrable will sees fit. Those of a higher faith allege that destiny is one of God's greatest tools... Well, I've learned the otherwise throughout my adventures._

_Destiny is the complete opposite of that. Parochial scientists would disagree, but the truth shall always be the undeniable factor in that kind of argument... Damien being taken away from me, Randy being turned into a monster, the Twilight Soul gaining access to my body once again—all things linked to the will of destiny. After the battle that I'm about to face, I would truly come to understand one important thing about the said topic..._

_...Destiny sometimes requests the power of another strong will._

_For the sake of those who can no longer fight, my will shall allow me to manifest the true essence of the sun...once again. The immaculate power that was given to me by the love of my friends—the Paradise Angel. As the Eye of the Sun, it is my duty to guide those shrouded by darkness. And that is why I grow to despise the Twilight Soul with all of my might. That is my destiny—to be a beacon of hope for those blinded by evil._

_Even if that very same evil wishes to possess me... Even if it's impossible to defeat it, I cannot stray from my fated ambition. I want to marry him some day... I want to be with Damien for the rest of my life, and I want my friends to be there...for that special day. And that is why I must continue to fight; why I must not fall until I can finally say those two words to him..._

_...The words that will join us: "I do"._

_**With an Unwavering Heart,**_

_Stuart_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Theme: "Rosa"<strong>_

_(__オープニングテーマ：__"__ローザ__"__Ōpuningutēma: "Rōza"__)_

_Artist (__アーティスト__Ātisuto): Aiko Nakano (__中野愛子__Nakano Aiko__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Waterfalls<strong>_

_(__第__3__章：滝__Dai 3-shō: Taki__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 1: Laying Cold<strong>_

_(__パート__1__：冷布設__Pāto 1: Hiya Fusetsu__)_

* * *

><p><em>The uncanny schemer, Road, has placed the seven Methuselahs Units in a tight spot.<em>

_Brother Jayson is injured, and his comrades are unable to follow Road's Mod Existence, Seven... It's as if he's not even there, yet his voice is clearly booming within the facility._

_Out of all the Methuselah Units, Sister Sarona is apparently the most bothered by this unfortunate event._

_"Oh no, Jay!" she worriedly calls to her fallen brother._

_"You should worry about yourself, freak", Road's voice booms at the huntress's rear. She turns around and aims her ethereal gun arm...at absolutely nothing. The Methuselahs aren't able to sense Road's existence... At least, not well enough to follow his movements. Road's voice booms from several places around the area, mocking the Methuselahs with cruel verse. "You're specially reconstructed battle tools, equipped with superhuman technological attributes. Fitting for field missions, but you also exist as walking time bombs."_

_"Walking time bombs?" Brother Kevin confusedly reiterates._

_"That's right, freak. The same thing that happened to your brother...will eventually happen to all of you. It's a cruel disease that you cannon fodder can't escape—Nega-Crystallization."_

_"Nega...?" Brother Heath curiously reiterates._

_"...Crystallization?" Brother John seconds. The leader Methuselah looks around and questions the unseen Road with demanding tone. "How do you know all of this? And what do you mean 'the same thing will happen to us'? Where do you get off condemning us to something that probably won't even happen?"_

_"Why not ask your brother yourself? He should be well into his final stage, where he'll never be able to see his human self...ever again."_

_The Methuselahs are frozen by Road's cruel words._

_"He...will never...?" Sister Sarona holds her head in a panic._

_Sister Eve attempts to ease her troubled sister, "Sister, please, compose yourself. Don't let his lies get to you—they're nothing but tricks to throw us off our guard."_

_"I know...but..."_

_"I've had enough of this shit..." Brother Jayson's voice whispers from his point of collision. His comrades turn their attention to his resting point, and notice an unbelievable sight... The foundation of the clockworks is beginning to freeze at an alarming rate! He's casting one of his strongest techniques—without the usage of an Access Card. And his voice...is filled with a cold ire. "...Who gave you the right to talk like that, little dude? Huh? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't bury your ass in ice for all eternity?"_

_Road's laughter booms from the atmosphere._

_"What trick is this? Are you prepared to compensate for the property damages done to my place of business?"_

_Brother Jayson, broken and injured, stands to his feet with little effort... His anger has nullified the pain, and the only thing he can feel is the cold chill of his artic existence. It's pulsating through his entire body...and it is seeping from his frame as a chilly aura. His voice is also drowned with frost, as if he were a mimicry of an icy tundra... He truly is what he claims to be—an iceman with a cold, relentless wrath._

_"So, you want me to pay for the damages made to this place? This rundown wooden shit-shack? Get real... I don't dish out green to bitches that have the balls to dog my crew. Now, little dude...it's time to freeze..."_

_His brethren notice it—the crystallization of Brother Jayson's blood!_

_Sister Sarona beckons worriedly to her enraged brother!_

_"Jay, stop! Your blood...it's becoming crystal! Don't... Don't, or you'll become just like Randy!"_

_He doesn't hear her... The only thing Brother Jayson hears is Randy's sorrowful mourning. He's been overtaken by a blind sense of justice; a selfless wrath that he is unable to control... Because it's a part of his blood, there is nothing he can do to stop himself from doing this..._

_...Nothing can stop him—from unleashing his ultimate and final attack._

**_"Tactic 03: Extreme Freezer_ _Burn—Activate!"_**

_The frozen ground generates a blinding blizzard that storms its way throughout the facility!_

_However, despite the intensity of the storm, Brother Jayson's blizzard does not harm his brethren... He's controlling it with his blood, bending it precisely in order to preserve the lives of his friends. This proves his mastery of his existence of ice, Blueprint._

_Unfortunately, with this done...the iceman has exhausted the last of his power..._

_"Did I...get him?" his consciousness slowly fails him, and Brother Jayson begins feeling faint._

_When the blizzard subsides, his brethren uncover their eyes just in time to witness his saddening fall... They rush up to him. Brother John catches his weakened brother, and holds him in his strong arms... Sister Sarona is at a loss of words, more so than the remainder of her brethren._

_She's angry. But, at the same time, she's overflowing with sadness..._

_...The tears...they just won't stop flowing._

_"You...idiot! Why did you do that, Jay?"_

_"I'm stupid...when...it comes...to you guys..." he smiles, on the verge of fading into unconsciousness. Everything begins looking black to him—his body is beginning the first phase of Nega-Crystallization. His blood has solidified, and his heart cannot handle the rapid change. "...Damn... Looks like...I really did it...to myself...this time... Right?"_

_"Stop talking like you're about to die!" Brother John mournfully demands._

_"Oh, come on...Joe... It'll take more...than this...to kill me..."_

_"Then stop scaring us... Do you understand me, soldier?"_

_"When I wake up... Guys, you...if I hurt you... Just...just kill me, alright?"_

_Brother Heath explodes with a mournful fury, "Shut up, Jayson! We won't kill you for something like that, so stop talking like some damned stubborn war leech! That...that's an order... Damn it..."_

_"I second that remark", Brother Paul agrees with similar character._

_Brother Kevin remains strong for his fallen comrade...as Brother Jayson finally falls into unconsciousness. He places his hand on the iceman's forehead, and checks his temperature._

_He's stunned by the sensation he feels._

_"His body temperature...it's boiling?"_

_"Probably the work of this so-called Nega-Crystallization?" Brother Paul earnestly observes. His grip tightens around his katana's saya, proving the level of anger he's holding back. Despite his quieted irritation, the swordsman turns his attention to his fellow Methuselah Units. "We should deal with this crazy character, first... I'm surprised that he hasn't attacked us in our vulnerable state."_

_Road's voice booms from the atmosphere._

_"I don't typically care for sneak attacks. It's cowardly, and I'm nobody's coward."_

_"Cowards also hide in the midst of battle. Have you stopped to ponder that fact?"_

_Jennifer snaps at Brother Paul for back-talking her boss, "Taci din gură (Shut up)! Where do you get off badmouthing Elton, you tacky bag of scrap met—?"_

_Before she can even finish her sentence, a strong pain surges from her chest!_

_The Methuselah Units are shocked—to see what has just transpired... Road...has mercilessly driven his right gladius through Jennifer's heart!_

_"What the hell...?" Brother Heath swears in a shudder._

_"AAH...!" screams the impaled Gideonite, before her entire body completely disappears!_

_"Oh, my goodness..." Sister Eve shudders._

_"...She...disappeared...?" Brother Kevin seconds with similar character._

_"What kind of existence is this...?" Brother John fearfully snarls._

_Road mocks his enemies' shock with laughter._

_"You really thought I'd let her live after failing me? My, you androids are so...annoyingly human. It makes me sick to my stomach, to be honest with you."_

_"You...coldhearted bastard...!" Sister Sarona roars fervently at the heartless killer._

_"Coldhearted? Yes, that sounds a lot like me... And that's why the cardinal chose me to be his Ace Mod Gideonite—because I could give a damn what happens, as long as the job gets done. If things don't work on my behalf, I destroy my original plan and take care of the job myself. So, coldhearted, coldblooded, whatever you will—I'm all of those things, and much, much more."_

_The Methuselahs Units become defensive in the face of the merciless Mod Gideonite._

_Road is amused by their reaction. "Yes, that's right, get scared", he derisively encourages. "Because, if you don't, you'll all end up like your friend there—on the verge of becoming even more of a freak than you already are... Now, my friends, will you indulge me in a few moments of mortal combat? Or, do I have to kill all of you with one swipe of my blade?"_

* * *

><p><em>Light... I can see light forming on my eyelids...<em>

_The sound of a mild, swirling wind—as if I were in some kind of wind tunnel..._

_"Mm... Where...am I?"_

_("Oh, so you're awake after all? Well, that's a relief.")_

_"Hmm? Who...is there?"_

_("Stop dawdling and stand up, dear. And don't think you'll be getting a helping hand from me, either. I don't really care for touching insubstantial toys.")_

_What in the world...? Why does it sound...like I'm talking to myself?_

_("I say, now! Are you going to lie there all day, or do I have to kick you to your feet?")_

_I sit up, holding my head to ease the pain. When I open my eyes, my mind is taken for a spin..._

_...I'm...inside of a world plentiful with psychedelic light. Swirling light that falls into a polychromatic whirlpool on each side... My goodness, this place is... It's peculiar but so fascinating all at the same time! Where in the world have I landed...?_

_("Welcome to the Temporal Crux"), booms my voice from my rear. I turn around, and look upon the most alarming sight—me, in my Dark Blood form. It's me...but, at the same time...it's not me who I'm looking at right now. It speaks with a striking arrogance, and walks with a swagger that I'm more than incapable of. This thing...is the complete opposite of myself. ("Do you like it? I've taken a liking to this place, myself. Dark, silent, desolate—my kind of territory.")_

_"Temporal...Crux?"_

_("The gateway that links the past, the present, and  
>the future. This place may not look like much, but it's essential to controlling the flow of time eternal. One little modification in this place, and everything changes. If you change the past, you change the future. If you change the future, you change the past. If either one is altered, the present goes haywire...and crazy things happen. Famines, killing sprees, unexplained events—all these things and a boatloads more could happen.")<em>

_It's mindboggling, but interesting... The Temporal Crux. I'm in a place rooted somewhere in spacetime that controls the past, present, and the future... But, why was I brought to this place?_

_"Why am I here?" I ask of my other self._

_"Because the cardinal stored you here for safe-keeping, that's why."_

_"The cardinal? That Evandro person did this to me?"_

_"That's right, dear. But, it's a good thing...you know?"_

_A stroke of confusion races through me, "A good thing? How is any of this good?"_

_"...Because..." my other self materializes a crimson matter scythe into his right grasp. He then stands as I normally would—my right reared with my blade also reared behind me to give my strike extra curvature. Oh dear... I think he's going to challenge me. "...This gives us a chance to settle our differences. We're polar opposites, and there isn't enough room for two Damiens in the flow of time. Wouldn't you agree...oh beautiful Eye of the Moon?"_

_"How can two of us exist at the same time to begin with?"_

_"I am the you that time has held back", he explains with a ravenous smirk. "Somewhere, when the cardinal adjusted the flow of time, I was born. Another you. An evil you that isn't meant to exist—that is who I am. But, unlike you, I'm much stronger and more determined to fulfill my ambitions. Also, I do not love that Stuart-person you're so hung up on... I like his dark side. The Twilight Soul."_

_"You...like that horrible monster?" I bellow in outrage._

_"He's sexy... Much more alluring that your pussy willow of a fiancé. He couldn't even finish the cardinal off because he was too afraid to hurt you. What a sissy—to allow your enemy to live to preserve the life of another... Better off dead than living in that war-torn shithole of a world."_

_How can this...other me be so selfish? So cruel... I cannot overlook this!_

_"Fine..." I materialize my crimson matter scythe into my right hand and position myself in my patented reared stance. My eyes are focused on this monstrosity—this abominated version of myself. I cannot allow such a being to exist in the flow of time; past, present, or future. "...I will fight you, but only because you shouldn't exist. I'll die before I allow anyone to ruin my good name, or hurt those precious to me. And the Twilight Soul shouldn't exist either... I felt it—that Stuart used that power to save me, but... Still, it's a power that should never be allowed to breathe. So, in order to get out of here, I will make this quick and painless... Now then, other me...en guarde!"_

_My other self is amused by my resolve._

_"Now that's the kind of spirit I like to see out of you. But, my dear, can you back those words up?"_

_"I don't know... Let's find out, shall we?"_

_I have no idea of what I'm about to do... That's why I'm so scared right now. _

_However, fear or not...this battle... I just can't lose to him, no matter what!_

* * *

><p><em>It finally happened... Damien...he's gone...<em>

_Right out of my hands, he just...vanished into that portal... The cardinal opened that damned gateway, and... Why? Why did it have to happen like this?_

_Damien...my love... Where have you gone?_

_Come back to me... My love, come back to me...please..._

_"It's that simple, mis amigos (my friends)", the cardinal's voice gains our attention and our resentment. Just looking at his disgusting smile is enough to boil us over with rage! "My existence, The Doors, gives me unrestricted access to the spacetime continuum. My subordinates also have abilities uniquely linked to my own..."_

_The cardinal turns his attention to Natalie._

_"Katalina (Katherine), you encountered Jennifer and her Mod Existence, Pandemonium. Your Methuselahs should now be facing my Ace Mod, Elton...and his existence, Seven."_

_"Ace...?" the head mother shudders._

_"Mod...?" I second._

_"...Ma...ster..." Randy snarls with fear._

_"Master...?" I question of my mutated comrade._

_"Elton...fake...name... Real name...Road..."_

_"Elton..." I heavily ponder. "...Where have I heard that name before?"_

_"It shouldn't be too hard for you to remember, Sr. Bennett", the cardinal snidely begins. I turn my attention to him, and lend an ear to his staggering revelation. "Nottingham 2005—the cute little tienda de mascotas (pet shop) in town where you bought your precious novio (boyfriend) a sugar glider. You know, the one you were scared stiff of...until you warmed up to it?"_

_Nottingham... Wait a second..._

_Yes, Nottingham—that time when... That flamboyant fellow, Elton...he... He sold that sugar glider to us, before we departed from that pet shop. Damien and I left Nottingham with several tender memories. It was one of the many moments of our relationship where we found laughter and joy. It was beautiful experience... Cute, to say the least._

_But, Elton... He's a member of the Church?_

_"I see that you remember now, Sr. Bennett", observes the cardinal from afar. Natalie and Randy join me at my side, sending a silent message to the smirking elitist. He laughs mockingly upon our joining, adding more fuel to our burning resentment for him. "Oh? A support team, I see... You radicales (radicals) were always there for one another in trying times. I admire that... Well, no...not really... I take it back—your togetherness plagues my stomach with a sour feeling."_

_"We wouldn't expect a savage like you to understand such things", I sharply retort._

_"Savage? Me, a refined man, savage? Surely you jest, Sr. Bennett."_

_"Jest, you say? Trust me, sir, I'm not spouting up jokes. The only fool in this conversation is you, to think that you could get away with what you've done... Detaching me from my boy—in my book, that's a serious offense punishable by the laws of love."_

_"Laws of love?" he arrogantly laughs. "There is no such thing. Unauthorized regulations have no power in this world, unless you have the power to exercise them, that is. After all, your so-called 'laws of love' will do you no good in bringing your precious novio back, Sr. Bennett. Not without my consent."_

_He has no idea what he's getting himself into... Natalie and Randal are already angry enough as it already is. The same goes for myself... If there's one thing I've learned on this journey, it's this:_

_Never, ever toy with a vampire's beloved._

_"Consent...?" Natalie laughs. Her mood quickly switches to a burning ire. If it were possible, her stare would be enough to burn the entire municipality to a cinder. "...Consent? Really? Since when was it your God-given right to control the lives of others? You've got nerve, I'll give you that... But, morally speaking...you make me want to burn that cocky little smirk right off of your ugly face!"_

_"Burn..." a righteous aura of sunlight shells my right fist. Brutal thoughts cross my mind, as I begin thinking of several ways to make the cardinal suffer. These malicious visions bring a contented smile to my face. "...Burn, yes, that sounds splendid. Good form, Nattie—always the little innovator you are."_

_"Don't mention it, Stu", the head mother ignites a furious environing flame from her existence. Just from observing the intensity of her flame, I can tell how angry she is... She's just like me—furious with the cardinal for crossing the line. Natalie rallies us for our first strike. "Stay alive, men! This man is a fool, but a strong one nonetheless... Be careful, and don't fall for his trickery. Understood?"_

_We affirm our understanding with a nod._

_The cardinal mocks our resolve with a piercing chuckle._

_"You radicales (radicals) are really cheeky. The perfect opponents for a man of my tastes... Fine..."_

_He invokes his existence as a crimson aura upon his intimidating frame! Randal, Natalie and I can feel his power from this distance—how enormous it is compared to ours... I could probably stand a chance against him in my Paradise Angel form, but that would take some time to pull off. Summoning the essence of the sun isn't an easy task, after all... I need a diversion—a sure way to be able to transform._

_I immediately inform my team members of my plan._

_"Nattie, Randy, activate your existences. I'll do the same, but only to open the front door for my Paradise Angel form. My incantation takes me precisely 15 seconds to quote. Can you guys last that long without me, or do I have to do everything myself?"_

_"Don't joke, Stu", Natalie smiles._

_"We...help..." Randy affirms with a toothy smile._

_"Thank you, my friends... Now, let's get serious!"_

_"Not without us you won't!" forbids a familiar voice from our rear._

_And then, we can feel it—the familiar frequencies of our comrades' existences!_

_Having recovered from their injuries, all thanks to their innate healing factors, Stephen, Yuvraj, Victoria, Luis, and John join our ranks. Seeing the enemy is conspiring against him, however, isn't enough to shake the cardinal's pride. Eight radicals, and not a single one strikes fear into his twisted old soul._

_"Impresionantes, radicales (Impressive, radicals). Some of you have seen time immemorial, and your admirable fighting spirit speaks volumes of that truth. However, I cannot and will not die here... And that's why I will show you...an extremely frightening nightmare!"_

_The cardinal's territorial aura rages like a flame from his body! He's about to attack us for real this time... No holds barred... His existence, it's massive! Good lord..._

_...This could very well be the end if we don't buff our ranks and fast! And that's why I need to transform into the Paradise Angel—it's the only way we're going to survive this battle... I am a straightforward man of truth, and I must confess..._

_...I'm scared... I'm staggeringly afraid of what could transpire...if I don't ascend._

* * *

><p><em>Road's relentless assault upon the Methuselah Units continues...<em>

**_"Seventh Heaven!"_**_ **the powerful Mod Gideonite generates a deadly shower of ethereal blades from the sky!** The Methuselah Units quickly disburse, with Brother John instantly escorting the wounded Brother Jayson to safety in a fireman's carry hold. Road chases after them first, attempting to kill two birds with one stone. However, Brother Heath flash-steps in front of the speeding killer with aimed handguns! The gunslinger fires a spray of repulsing ethereal bullets, instantly altering Road's path with a flash-step to the left... Road irately ticks his teeth. "Tch! Not only are you freaks extremely weak, you're also annoying!"_

**_"Jaded Egotist!"_**

_The sound of Sister Eve's booming voice distracts Road, and introduces him to an enormous gale carrying trajectories of pixie dust... The Mod Gideonite attempts to evade the enchanted storm; however, his enhanced speed isn't swift enough to dodge the amazoness's breeze._

_"Guh..." he finds it hard to speak, hard to breathe, and hard to move. "...My...bo...dy... Can't...move... What...pow...er..."_

_"Spice Girl's Jaded Egotist completely immobilizes my opponent", explains the amazoness in midflight, as she observes Road's plummeting body. After a few seconds of falling, the Mod Gideonite's body crashes into the clockwork floors! The Methuselahs Units regroup before the fallen killer's body, and look down upon him with humored expressions. "We don't want any more bloodshed, little boy. You should really give this up while you're still alive. If not, we'll have to exercise deadly force."_

_Road finds the energy to laugh at his aggressors...before materializing into a broken gladius!_

_The Methuselah Units are shocked!_

_"What in the world...?" Brother Paul shudders._

_"It's...a sword?" Sister Sarona seconds._

**_The Mod Gideonite's voice booms from the broken gladius, "Linear Trick!"_**

_A repulsing pillar of light generates from the sword's broken blade! The Methuselahs Units are remain calm, as the light somehow causes them to disburse into a breeze of rose petals... Road drops from his hiding spot atop of the rafters, and lands safely in the center of the clockwork floors._

_He doesn't feel their existence...nor does he sense an active territory._

_It's almost as if...the Methuselahs Units have vanished into thin air._

_"Completely gone...vanished..." he gasps in awe. "...And here I thought I was the only one capable of such feats. These Methuselahs...they're not as weak as I had originally thought... But, where are they?"_

_Suddenly, the breeze of rose petals begins swirling around Road like a gentle tempest... He observes the environing, floral storm in a loss of words. Never has Road seen something so frightening, yet so stunningly beautiful—a deadly combination when dealing with beings such as the Methuselah Units._

_And then...he feels it. The full awakening of their existences!_

**_"Authorization! M.B. Access..." the Methuselah Units' voices boom from the floral maelstrom._**

**_"...Revolver..." Sister Sarona calls._**

**_"...Sex Pistols..." Brother Heath calls_**

**_"...Illusion..." Brother Paul calls._**

**_"...Steely Dan..." Brother John calls._**

**_"...Spice Girl..." Sister Eve calls._**

**_"...X Factor..." Brother Kevin calls._**

**_And then, together, their ambitions give birth to a miracle, "...85%!"_**

_A level beyond 50%—the percentage originally authorized as the safest invocation level for a Methuselah. To transcend 50% means to weaken one's M.B. Chip, rendering them susceptible to the detrimental effects of "the final mortis". This also quickens the Nega-Crystallization disease that has been placed upon them by Father Andrew's flawed research... Still, regardless of their endeavor's troubling effects, their existences are burning brighter than ever before... Road looks around, and witnesses the beginning of the end—the Methuselahs at a power beyond that of a normal dispatch unit!_

_The new image of his aggressors sends a cold chill down his spine._

_"Im-impossible! Where did you freaks get this power from? What kind of monsters are you...?"_

_"It wasn't our doing", Brother Jayson's voice sounds from his resting spot. Road looks over his shoulder and sees that something's a little off about the iceman: his injuries have somehow recovered, as if they were never there to begin with! Road pushes this off as the work of Jayson's artificial healing factor, however, that alone is not the sole reason for this miracle. He steps forward and explains his revival. "It's fact... When you play with time, crazy shit happens. Things that shouldn't go down do, and stuff that could kill a man probably won't... The only way me not being hurt and all of us awakening like this is happening... It's because someone is correcting time bit by bit, piece by piece."_

_"What did you say? Correcting time? But...how?"_

_"We felt when Damien's existence vanished from this world. The only clergyman with that kind of power, besides the Count, is the Cardinal, Evandro Esencia. But I'm one of the people who can straight out tell you this: it'll take more than locking that little dude in spacetime to kill him! When you put his back against a wall, he comes back swinging like a bat out of hell... Whatever DC is doing right now, he won't stop until he's made everything right. So, to honor our little dude's ambition, we will use our new power to break your sorry little ass in half!"_

_Road's fear fades into a humored chuckle. The Methuselah Units are unfazed by his eerie mood swing, finding his behavior more amusing than intimidating. The Mod Gideonite tightens his grip on his swords, whilst invoking his existence to generate a shell of ghostly energy on his blades._

_"You freaks speak with such sickening conviction", derisively observes the merciless scheme. He closes his eyes, sporting his smug nature and overbearing confidence. "If you believe in your little friend that much, then why not let me reunite you with him? Perhaps it'd be better if you could witness how well he corrects time in person... How does that sound, freaks?"_

_"Less talk...more action", Brother John hisses with a righteous ire._

_"As you wish... **Wild Extinction!**"_

_The ethereal blades that fell from the sky during Road's Seventh Heaven generate a deadly ionic explosion! The foundation of the clock tower is shaken, broken, and destroyed in the luminous shockwave!_

_With this done...what has become of the Methuselah Units and the coldblooded Road?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 2: Glimpse in the Mirror<strong>_

_(パート2：鏡の中一瞥Pāto 2: Kagami no Naka Ichibetsu)_

* * *

><p><em>He's faster than me... Stronger than me... More talented than me...<em>

_This other me—this abominated imposter created by the cardinal's ambition—outshines me in all aspects. All except for one: my honor and integrity. Even if his blade is deadlier than mine, he cannot cut through the unbending truth—that a Damien like him should never breathe in this world._

_"Why are you running, dear?" he taunts, whilst wildly swinging his blade at me. I remain light on my feet, dodging every attack he throws at me. However, his movements are much more fluid than mine. More polished, as if he's been practicing thrice as long as I have. "Oh, come now, you inferior little toy... Is that how you've been protecting your beloved all this time? Half-arsed? Slow? Sloppy? Surely, my dear, this can't be the power that tarnished the Bishop's reputation. It's...just pathetic!"_

_I then guard against my imposter's bludgeoning attack with the back of his sickle! And then, in a burst of energy, I force him to the ground with a strong heaving of my staff!_

_"Aah!" escapes his lips in a painful wail. _

_"You know nothing... **Unmerciful Kiss!**"_

_I aim the tang of my scythe at the fallen imposter, and generate a violent discharge of crimson voltage from my sickle! My most favored attack, given its long range and quickness... However, this other me is wise enough to dodge my biological voltage, using his bat wings to carry him to safety. One hit from it and his body will probably be ripped to shreds... He lands firmly on his feet and hastily advances forward with a calculated flash-step! A rebound attack... And a fast one at that!_

_"You've got fire in you, dear, and I like that!" he surrounds himself with biological voltage, attempting to ram straight through me with its shredding force. Thinking on my feet, I flash-step directly behind him and escape his deadly advance! However, waiting for me the entire time...was a trap—crimson matter pikes that emerge from the ground and restrain me by my wrists and ankles! I attempt to break free; however, my imposter summons another pike aimed directly at my heart. He stops and remains with his back turned to me, sporting his overbearing nature. A cynical chuckle escapes his lips. "Unfortunately for you, dear, fire alone won't save you from my superior skill... How does it feel to be trapped by your own battle dance, the Bloody Mary? It has other uses besides impaling your opponent. Trapping and restraining are also possible, as you can see."_

_"Release me, you coward!"_

_"Coward? Me? How naïve of you, Damien... It's almost...cute."_

_"Unhand me, or..." he silences my anger by moving the pike before my chest a little closer._

_"Or what, dear? You'll make me pay? Nonsense... Besides, what can you, a sentimental softy with a weak disposition, do against someone you can't defeat?"_

_A humored chuckle escapes my lips... My imposter turns around and observes my moment of hysteria. My head is lowered, and my spirit is grave... This is the moment where my character truly shines—in the midst of a life and death situation._

_"Someone I can't defeat? You speak as if this battle is over, imposter!"_

_The other me shudders with rage, "What did you say to me? I dare you to repeat that!"_

_ "I understand now... This place...it's the control center of time eternal."_

_"What are you going on about now, Damien?"_

_"I believe that...if I can somehow defeat you... Yes, I can do it!"_

_"Do it? What the devil are you talking about?"_

_"But, I can't do it with brute force... I must defeat you...in another way."_

_My other self irately ticks his teeth._

_"You're not making any sense", he rears his scythe for a killing blow. "Very well. Since you've obviously gone bonkers, I'll end your mental suffering with deadly force!"_

_"You'll do no such thing!" my fury triggers an expansive awakening of my existence. However, it isn't a crimson light that emerges... It is a silver light—the light of the moon! My true self is awakening from slumber, all thanks to my other self's cruel endeavors. My light disrupts my imposter's crimson matter constructs, causing them to crack into a mass of celluloid dust! As my enemy is psyched out, I begin my incantation. "Silver-colored eyes of the night sky, I summon you from the deepest depths of the universe. Come forth, oh mighty thunders of my soul, to smite the adversaries that stand before us..."_

_My other self boils with apprehensive rage!_

_"As if I'd let you change into that 'thing'! Die, you useless toy!"_

_It summons the peak of its territorial strength as a furious, environing crimson aura—an aura so powerful that it covers the entirety of the Temporal Crux's parameters! However, despite its massive increase in power, my imposter's existence isn't enough to outshine my own. He dashes forward for a quick kill, mindlessly attempting to slay me with uncalculated strikes with his scythe!_

_"Die, die, die, die...! You won't stop me from awakening the Twilight Soul... So, die...!"_

_"Let all those that oppose our power feel the lethal sting of our bond. Run wild, as the spirit that conquers all in its path. Grant the enemy eternal slumber..."_

_"No, it is you who will see eternal slumber!" my imposter ignites his blade with biological voltage. He swings his blade downward to impale me through my skull. Unfortunately, due to the enormous difference in our power...his blade...shatters to pieces! My other self retreats from me with a quick leap, attempting to place space between us. He's shaking... His entire body is overwhelmed with fear. "I-i-i-impossible... How can you be this strong? You, a useless toy...stronger than me? Inconceivable...!"_

_And then, with these words...my true form is awakened in an amazing flash of moonlight!_

**_"...Change—Moonlight Envoy, Materialize!"_**

_The brilliance of my ascended territory nearly blinds my other self, forcing it to shield its eyes with its forearms! My entire image is altered—my attire, the color of my eyes, and my hair tints into illustrious silver color. A pure silver masque materializes upon my eyes; bracers of pure silver materialize upon my forearms; silver insignia of an unknown language decorate my bare chest; my feet adorned with sandals decorated with pure silver accents; silver dove's wings emerge from my back with grand extension... This is my true form: the luminous silver eye of the moon, the Moonlight Envoy!_

_"Like I said before..." the seriousness seeping from my voice strikes my opponent with fear. "...I cannot lose this fight, no matter what. And if that means to ascend into my true form...then so be it!"_

_My other self becomes anxious, so anxious that he constructs a crimson matter longsword in his aligned grasp! He's switching his methods... I've done it—I've gotten into his head, and he's now leaning on the coldest edges of judgment. To oblige his apprehensive gesture, I construct dual sabers of platinum matter into my hands. This marks my first time fighting with dual weapons, but I'm confident that I have the knowledge of how to handle myself. Besides, I've managed quite well so far in this little chaotic misadventure... Wouldn't you agree, my dears?_

_His hands are shaking... Good. Time to play the intimidation card._

_"Are we scared now, dear?" I snidely question of my other self._

_"No, I'm not... I'm...I'm angry!"_

_"Angry? For what? Because you won't be awakening your psychotic boy-crush from MY fiancé's heart? Surely, my dear, you didn't think I'd let something like that slip by?"_

_"Curse you... Curse you to hell!"_

_My other self becomes destructively feral, and bursts forward in a blind rage!_

_"You... you won't stop me from being with him!" my other self leaps forward upon his white bat wings, rearing his blade above his head! I, on the other hand, remain perfectly calm in the face of my furious assailant. My composure tickles at his funny bone. "Ha! How smug of you, standing there all calm... Damien, this next attack will take your life... Farewell, you useless toy!"_

_"You talk too much", I shoot with a confident leer. With just a twitch of my left blade, my existence generates a lunar aura upon my frame! This aura is like a flame ignited from the depths of my soul—it's very presence sets me into a state of absolute assurance. My other self attempts to part me right down the middle with his blade; however, my aura prevents him such a privilege. And, once again, just like his former constructs, his crimson matter broadsword...shatters to pieces! The act completely psyches my other self to a state of bewilderment, giving me the opening needed for this final attack. "Feel the cold sting of the eternal moon... **Shine! Moonlight Sonic!**"_

_My entire body decomposes into silver ionic particles that immediately pierce through my opponent's core! After leaving my other self with a fatal gash in its midsection, my body recomposes back to normal, revealing that I am knelt with my blades held at their corresponding side. You may have been unable to see it, but, during that attack, amidst the duration of my ionic decomposition...I drove my blades through his core and parted him right down the center. My other self may not know it yet..._

_...But, he's pretty much already dead._

_"Such...pow...er..." coughs my other self as its life fades rapidly._

_"So focused on power... That's the difference between you and me—your one-track mind pales in comparison to my impartiality and magnanimity. I don't sweat such useless details, for power is subjected to nullification just like any other living or nonliving entity. Also, the final reason why I've overwhelmed you is...when my heart—the love of my life—is involved...there's no stopping my attack... Goodbye."_

_ My other self fades into a silver ionic phantom... My battle is over, but..._

_...But, why...do I feel so glum about it?_

_"Congratulations oan correctin' th' flaw ay time, kitten."_

_"Hm?" I look over my shoulder in a startle._

_And there...standing before me...is..._

_By the Queen... How the bloody hell did he get in here?_

* * *

><p><em>Our battle with the cardinal has taken a grim turn...<em>

_...This man—he's dominating us!_

**_"Sparkle! Siren's Prayer!" Victoria unleashes a lethal cosmic storm from her poised hands._**

_The cardinal bends the laws of spacetime and generates a dimensional rift between him and Victoria's cosmic storm... The vestal's attack is absorbed into the cardinal's rift, and is immediately thrown right back at her! Victoria panics, being unable to evade the forthcoming width of the Siren's Prayer! Due to the storm's speed, Victoria surrounds herself with a star cloud for defensive purposes. _

_However, the rebounded attack breaks through her defenses...and sends traumatizing waves of celestial voltage throughout her entire body!_

_"AHH...!" she screams with unbearable pain._

_Luis hastily flies in to assist her, "Espera (Hang on), Victoria! **Power Curtain!**"_

_The masked berserker generates a positive field of voltage around the vestal, causing an instant neutralization of the enemy's rebounded celestial currents! Victoria succumbs to her injuries, and begins plummeting towards the cold city streets... However, luck is on her side—Brother Randal swoops down and catches her in his arms. The mutated Methuselah shoots the cardinal a resentful eye, his primal instincts nearly boiling over the rim of his level of tolerance._

_"Hurt...woman...evil!" he resentfully snarls._

_"Randal, get her to safety!" John commands, whilst speedily advancing to engage in a close-range encounter. However, before he can even make his first move...the cardinal has already bulleted a brutal right elbow into his spine! The vision master is completely muddled by the cardinal's power, and his thoughts are clouded by an excess of confusion. ("I can't believe this... He's...so strong... How can we...defeat someone...like him...?")_

_John is rocketed forward towards a neighboring building by the cardinal's explosive attack! His body crashes through a glass window, sending a wave of panic throughout the facility. Due to his body's biological fortitude, he's able to sustain the pain of his impact. However, he won't be moving any time soon... The cardinal's attack has placed his entire body in a state of shock!_

_The cardinal laughs at John for recklessly attempting to attack him head-on. His jolly moment, however, is brought to a quick reprieve by a conspiring blaze assault—Stephen, Yuvraj, Luis, and Theodore bombard the cardinal from all sides with rabid melee techniques! Their blazing strikes, unfortunately, do not faze the elitist in any way... He dodges their attacks with the simplest movements, almost as if he were enjoying a game at recess._

_He's laughing... By Jove, he's enjoying himself...?_

_The cardinal laughs amusedly upon their efforts, "Divertido (Amusing). You radicales are full of so much fire... Too bad your flimsy little flames are so easy to put out. **Superlative Alpha!**"_

_The cardinal generates an expanding distortion field that freezes everyone within 7 feet of his body! However, Yuvraj gives the cardinal a little scare...by breaking through the cardinal's spacetime distortion... He silently activates his existence, Clockwork Orange! An orange ethereal territory expands from his body, and completely freezes everything in time...including the cardinal! The time bender finds it easy to move freely, once again, and draws a knife from the hammerspace in his jacket. He then springs forward in a burst of speed and drives his blade straight through the cardinal's heart!_

_He can see the blood flow... The cardinal has been fatally injured! _

_Yuvraj adds another layer of punishment to the cardinal's already grievous situation._

_**"Freeze up! Chronos Bind!" he casts his time-freezing spell from his blade, sending a wave of dimensional light throughout his victim's body! **He then pulls his blade from the cardinal's wound, and hops backwards to observe the pending spectacle. With a snap of his fingers, time is unfrozen, and the cardinal suffers the beating of his life from the aggressing Stephen, Luis, and Theodore! The cardinal attempts to break away from the group assault; however, his body is frozen in place! Yuvraj explains the reason behind his physical immobilization. "I cast my Chronos Bind into your core, the epicenter of a vampire's existence. If the heart cannot pump blood, or the lungs cannot expand and retract, even a simple dodge is impossible. We set you up from the very beginning... So, how does it feel knowing you've been outsmarted by us, Cardinal Evandro Esencia?"_

_"You're as deadly as ever, Lord of Acid... Unfortunately, for you...time is **completely** on my side!"_

_"Kyā (What)?" shudders the time bender, before the cardinal completely fades into nothingness._

_We're all thrown into a state of total confusion. And then, the unexplainable happens—Yuvraj reappears where the cardinal disappeared, and is covered with traumatizing bruises! I look to where Raj was standing, and... Oh my goodness... He's not there?_

_So...that means..._

_"He...corrupted...spacetime..." Raj coughs, before plummeting towards the city streets._

_"Raj, no!" Stephen attempts to hurry to Raj's aid. However, the cardinal appears before him and repulses the earth master with an explosion of dimensional light! The Irishman is brutally repelled by the cardinal's attack, and his body suffers the grave injuries of its sweltering composition. His bloody cry lights the evening sky. "AAH...!"_

_Stephen crashes into the middle of Lipscani Street in Sector 3, his collision triggering a massive rupturing of the pavement!_

_"Old man...!" Theodore screams with concern._

_"Padre (Father) Paddington!" Luis seconds._

_"You should be more concerned about yourselves!" the cardinal's voice booms from the berserkers' rear._

_The berserkers turn around to the same treatment—a burst of dimensional light from the cardinal's existence! They're sent flying away in a world of pain, and their bloody screams light the evening sky!_

_"AAH...!"_

_The berserkers crash into the center of Piaţa Rosetti in Sector 2, triggering a doubly sized rupturing of the pavement, given their larger number!_

_The elitist then senses an oncoming force from his rear. He turns around and sees a forthcoming legion of fireballs! Natalie is attempting to take advantage of the cardinal's blind spot... Unfortunately, the elitist resorts to his old tricks, and forms a dimensional rift between him and the head mother's fireball legion. Natalie's attack is completely absorbed into the cardinal's rift, and is rebounded right back at her! But, as always, Natalie retains her resilience—she concentrates her existence and shifts the course of her fireball legion!_

_The cardinal strengthens his neutral defenses, and guards against the head mother's counter-rebound attack! His dimensional rift is enough to defend, but not enough to counter, proving the error of his methods. It's the law of time: what is rewritten once cannot be rewritten again. Time is an entity without a will of its own, and can only act according to the default of the Temporal Crux._

_Thus is the consequences of tampering with the spacetime continuum unceasingly._

_"Absurdo (Absurd)", snarls the struggling cardinal. "The Temporal Crux should be rewritten as I had planned... So, why? Why isn't my attack breaking through her offenses...?"_

_"Because Damien has corrected it", proudly answers the head mother._

_"Corrected? That...feminine little mocoso (brat)?"_

_"Feminine he may be, but a coward... Not in the least bit, honey. That boy isn't one to be underestimated, and YOU made the grave mistake of doing that. And that's why your little tricks are starting to fail you. So, according to Damien's rewritten story, your powers are on the same tier as mine... In order words, my old friend: you had better bring you're A-game, or my flames will fry your sorry ass to a cinder!"_

_Natalie's fireball legion presses furiously against the cardinal's rift, slightly repelling him in the process!_

_Given the chance to focus her attention elsewhere, Natalie rallies me for the next phase._

_"Stuart, start your transformation, pronto!" she demands._

_I understand what she's doing... Nattie's buying me some time all on her own!_

_I was so stumped by the cardinal just a few seconds ago...that I forgot to begin my incantation... Blast this lingering behavior of mine! Because of me... Because of me, my bros are hurt!_

_"Stuart...hurry up!" she persists, struggling to retain her defenses._

_"Alright, just hang on", I affirm before closing my eyes. And then, with a determined heart, I begin reciting my incantation amidst an environing sunlit aura. "Heed me, thou who is brighter than the stars. Heed me, thou who graces the planet with vibrant splendor. Shower me with your essence, freeing me of the bonds of this world..."_

_The cardinal notices my invocation, and attempts to break free of his struggle with Natalie via a quick flash-step. However, the resilient head mother expands her fireball legion into a restricting field of scolding air pressure—a modified version of her patented Fever Bind spell! That stubborn old girl isn't letting up on the elitist, especially since he's toyed with her emotions. When Damien or any of her loved ones are in harm's way, Natalie becomes a force to be reckoned with... A righteous avenger with a burning spirit, bent on exacting her purpose. _

_The cardinal doesn't know the level of trouble he's plunged himself into._

_"I won't let you get off that easily!" she fervently roars._

_"Por qué...vieja zorra terca (Why you...stubborn old bitch)!" the cardinal struggles to break free in a fit of rage. However, no matter how much he fights, the elitist is unable to break free of the head mother's restriction field. Unable to escape the head mother's assault, the cardinal bursts into a furious tantrum! "Libérame (Release me)! Katalina, you will not stop me from exacting El Conde's (The Count's) dream!"_

_"Enough bitching, Evandro!" the head mother rebukes. Unfortunately, her body is beginning to weaken from overexerting her existence. Despite her quickening handicap, Natalie strikes the cardinal with a verbal bomb. "You've done too much tonight... So, I won't allow you to skip away without being punished. Unfortunately, for you, it won't be me who'll hand you your ass."_

_"¿Qué (What)?"_

_"Stuart...he's almost finished..."_

_"Finished? Finished with what?"_

_"...His other form... I'm getting weak, but... For my dearest friends, and the love of my life... I...I..."_

_That stubborn old bird... Why won't she stop?_

_God, I had better hurry... If not, Natalie just might..._

_She could die! And I won't stand for losing anyone else tonight!_

_"...I summon the armor of the gods, which graces the earth with eternal light", my booming verse grasps the cardinal's undivided attention. Even as Natalie loses consciousness, and her defenses are broken, the cardinal is unable to move from his spot... He feels it—the level of power that is quickly awakening from within me. My sunlit aura rages from my frame, sending a shockwave across the Bucharestian night sky! The cardinal covers his eyes, shielding his vision from my existence's solar sting. And then, I end my incantation with righteous flair. "I beg you, grant me full control of the heavens, to send all the fools before us to eternal rest. Light of the heavens, let us become one! Now—**Paradise Angel, Materialize!**"_

_The entire municipality—everyone, in every sector—can see the golden brilliance shining from my frame. The sunlit morning aurora that guides the world... My entire image is altered—my hair and my pupils are tinted gold, and an illustrious golden masque is implanted over my eyes. My attire decomposes as phantoms of sunlight, and recomposes as white cloth pants, bracers made of pure gold, and sandals designed with pure golden accents. Golden insignia of an unknown language decorates my bare chest. And sunlit angel's wings expand from my back with grand extension... This is my true form: the immaculate eye of the sun, the Paradise Angel!_

_Natalie finally succumbs to her fatigue._

_"It's...finished..." she smiles before plummeting towards the streets below. I flash-step at a speed beyond that of a mere vampire, and exit my advanced movement just below her. This allows her to drop safely into my arms... She's a heavy old girl, but light enough for me. My dearest lady-friend...is in my arms. Theodore's a lucky one he is. She manages to open her eyes, and smiles at me. She speaks, but her words are weak. "...I'm...sorry...Stu..."_

_"Don't be, Nattie. You were only doing what was natural—being a leader and a friend. I admit that I don't regret meeting you, or befriending a woman like yourself. If anything, I'm just glad you're alright."_

_"Don't...get soft on me...you hear?"_

_"I can't help it... You are like the sister I've always wanted, old girl."_

_"That...means a lot...big guy..." she then faints into unconsciousness._

_She risked her life to help me... Nattie's still alive, but just barely. I had better get her to safety, so she can recover her expended life energy. The cardinal won't be a problem now... He's powerless against me, now that I'm in this state. Now, more than ever before...his existence has no influence in this encounter._

_"How much longer are you going to stand there with that tonta vieja bruja (silly old crone) in your arms?"_

_His voice sends a burning pulsation of anger through every bone in my body!_

_"Are you listening to me, Sr. Bennett? I asked you a question... Are you going to dawdle all night? I want an answer from you, por favor (please)."_

_"Give me a moment, if you will", I answer with fury seeping from my tongue._

_"A moment... Un momento (A moment)...? Do you seriously expect a moment's reprieve from me, Sr. Bennett? Has your transformation also clouded your sense of judgment?"_

_"I'm not asking you, old piece of shit... I'm telling you—give me a moment, or suffer the consequences!"_

_My anger exhausts a solar flare from my wings that repulses the cardinal several feet away from his standing point! He lessens his negative momentum by exciting his existence...and eventually comes to a complete halt. The cardinal looks forward...and sees that I've completely vanished from the area. He looks left. He looks right... Nothing or no one as far as his eyes can see._

_"¿Adónde se fueron (Where did they go)?"_

_"Why are you worried about them, boss?" a familiar voice questions from his rear._

_The cardinal turns around in a startle, and sees the most exhilarating image..._

_...His Ace Mod—Elton, known to the Church as "Road"—has arrived unscathed from his battle with the Methuselahs! He comes with arrogant bearing, as usual. Judging from the loyalist's personality, the cardinal sees that nothing has changed about his servant since their last meeting._

_"Road, you're successful", smiles the elitist. "¡Felicitaciones (Congratulations)! You never cease to impress me, my most loyal servant... I see a just reward in your future."_

_"Thank you, boss. How is your encounter with the radicals going?"_

_"Not as I expected, but well enough. Apparently, Sr. Crosse has rewritten time using the Temporal Crux. I can only assume that this is due to him conquering my time distortion... I must admit, I never expected this saddening turn of events. Such is the way of spacetime manipulation, I suppose."_

_Road suddenly begins to laugh at the cardinal... And, in the process, gravely offends his superior._

_"Road, what are you giggling at?"_

_The Mod Gideonite continues his hysterical moment, and infuriates the cardinal._

_"¡Maldita sea (Dammit)! What in the world are you laughing at...?"_

_Road ceases his laughter, and closes his eyes for a split second... He then opens his eyes and reveals a pure crimson glow. The cardinal is instantly repulsed by a burst of territorial energy from his servant's existence!_

_"AAH...!" a painful scream escapes his lips amidst his suffering. The cardinal composes himself using his existence, and regains his balance by bounding from a cloud of solidified air pressure! He looks forward and notices the oddest development—Road decomposes into a large cloud of rose petals, and recomposes into... You guessed it: the empowered and luminescent Methuselah Units! The cardinal is driven into a state of bewilderment. "Y-y-y...you're the... Padre Andrés's (Father Andrew's)...Methuselah Units...?"_

_"That's reit, auld cheil, mah Methuselah Units", a familiar voice echoes from the depths of spacetime._

_"Esa voz (That voice)..." contemplates the cardinal, before a dimensional rift opens at the Methuselahs' rear... And then, a miracle occurs—my love, Damien, emerges from the rift in his Moonlight Envoy from, and Father Andrew is there at his side! The cardinal is thrown into a state of shock. "P-p-p-padre...Andrés...? But...how did... When did you... How did you... What's going on here...?"_

_"Ye buck wi' spacetime, ye buck wi' yerself. Hoo mony times main Ah explain 'at tae ye, ye auld Spanish jobby wagon? Open yer lugs fur ance, will ye?"_

_The cardinal is frozen solid with intimidation... However, my boy explains things in Layman's terms, and deafens the obscurity of the situation._

_"In other words, dear: time has been corrected and modified as I want it to be. The way things should be... No more of these incessant catastrophes knitted by your cruel little hand."_

_"So, Katalina was right..." the cardinal contemplates._

_"Yes, she was, my dear. This is how I want things to go: the Methuselahs and all of my beloved who were once weak are now thrice as strong as they once were. According to the brilliant mind of my bud Drew, Nega-Crystallization is a non-existent ailment—a corruption invented by your despicable time distortion that I had little trouble wiping out. So, since it was never meant to exist in this world, the Temporal Crux erased it from existence. That also means that Brother Randal should be back to normal, and now at the same level of power as his cybernetic brethren. Drew and I also discovered why the other radicals are unable to ascend... It's because YOU rewrote history to make it where only Stuart and I were capable of such a feat. The Temporal Crux also corrected this. Cardinal Evandro Esencia, everything you've worked for, everything you've tampered with... Every single one of your godforsaken spider webs have been unwoven and undone! How's that for bad karma, my dear?"_

* * *

><p><em>My words have pierced the cardinal's heart with an arrow of fear... It's not easy finding your way into a heart drowned in the darkest of evil. But, from what he sees, the cardinal is unable to attack against those who've reached their true potential. So, in order to prevent himself from being killed off, he traveled to the Temporal Crux and rewrote history by fiddling with the gateways that make up that small sector of spacetime.<em>

_Yes, that's right—the psychedelic portals that surrounded me during my battle with the spacetime distortion version of myself. Those gateways are the pages of time immemorial, and governs the boundaries of fact and fiction. If those portals are modified in any sort of way, strange and unexplainable things can occur._

_The ailment called Nega-Crystallization is only one of those unexplainable events._

_Father Andrew's research was never flawed to begin with. As he's explained in the past, our favorite Scottish cyber-technologist studied years to discover the secrets of his awe-inspiring biological technology. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years of research led to the discovery of the greatest invention since modern medicine. I too am also a product of his research, and I'm damned proud of it._

_"Father Andrew has been my dearest friend since before I was even able to crawl", my words are drowned with elation. I'm in a place where only one who is buried in sentiment can go—that special place called 'contentment'. I truly care for everyone on this battlefield. And, like I said before: when something or someone precious to me is involved, there is no stopping me. I take my good friend's hand, and continue my righteous speech. "He has molded and repaired lives for good—all for the sake of saving those who cannot save themselves. The Methuselahs were built to act as a world preservation unit, not to be toyed with by the likes of an inadequate scallywag like yourself. You hide behind that white hood like some kind of holy man, yet you walk around spreading chaos. That's what I never understood about your so-called clergymen... How could you people call yourselves a church when all you do is **oppress** the Lord's children? And then you have the nerve to complain and burn up when we get in your way? How does that work, exactly?"_

_"It works in more ways than one, mocoso femenino (feminine brat)", shoots the cardinal with a smile._

_"Care to explain, old man?"_

_"Sure, but, perhaps I should show you my face first..."_

_The cardinal places his hands on his hood, and reveals himself to be..._

_What the bloody hell...? It's...him, of all people...?_

_"...There, no more hiding behind hoods", he arrogantly smirks._

_"Are you...fucking kidding me...?" I shudder in awe._

_I'm shocked... I'm looking at the last person I would think to be involved with the Church. Cardinal Evandro Esencia is none other than—Alberto Rodríguez, better known as Alberto Del Rio to the WWE Universe. I should've recognized his voice much sooner, but... Goodness. The irony...it's just too much._

_Rodríguez, ever since he first debuted in the WWE, has been a piercing thorn in my relationship. Constantly flirting and shooting me endearing looks, as if I were some naïve high school kid. His advances, however, would also get him neck-high in trouble with my then boyfriend, Stuart. There were a lot of arguments between those two, but that eventually stopped. Rodríguez finally got the picture...and backed off for good._

_Still, to think that the cardinal would be him—it's nothing short of mystifying... But, at the same time, it makes a lot of sense. Rodríguez has a sneaky and deceptive nature, one that I've grown accustomed to with time. What he's pulled off proves that in many ways. Completely rewriting history to corrupt our present and destroy our future... That's the craftsmanship of a masterful existence user._

_Such a man is to be feared, and, in some manner...respected._

_"I extend my respects to your accomplishments, Damián", he declares with an endearing smile._

_That smile... God, I hate it when he looks at me like that—like he wants to eat me alive!_

_"Geez...I hate it when you look at me like that!"_

_"Like what, papi?"_

_Papi...? Why that...flirtatious little...!_

_"Stop calling me that!" I explode in a fit of anger._

_"Why must you refuse me, Damián? You are special to me, after all."_

_Father Andrew becomes furious, and snaps his fingers!_

_His Methuselah Units react by drawing their ethereal weaponry from their existences... The cardinal closes his eyes, believing that he's gotten into the enemy's head. Unfortunately, that's not the case... Andrew becomes extra cool when he's angry, and, in the state he's currently in...he's downright livid with the cardinal._

_"Cut th' guff ur we'll gie ye a 'special' ass-kickin'... Dae Ah make myself clear, Evandro?"_

_"As if you and your pathetic little machines could stop me, Andrés... Even with your so-called increase in power, you people are no match for an elitist like me. Besides, I haven't even fully awakened my existence yet."_

_Andrew confusedly arches his eyebrow, "Yoo're kiddin' me, reit?"_

_"Why would I be, Andrés?" the cardinal develops a serpentine smirk. "I didn't have a reason to show you necios (fools) my true power. Unfortunately, given my meager numbers, I believe I've run out of options. Damián rewriting history may have given you all new abilities, but it has also given me a reason to, how you people say... Ah, yes...'show off my talents'."_

_All of a sudden, a crimson aura of territorial energy forms on the cardinal's frame... The aura then bursts into a pillar of crimson energy, and casts a shockwave across the Bucharestian night sky!_

_And then, as he mentioned before...the cardinal activates his existence._

**_"Break through! The Doors!"_**

_Mysteriously, an ethereal moondial of crimson territorial energy expands from his body! This spiritual sundial is so massive...that it spans the entirety of the municipality's skyway! People below look up to see the luminous spectacle—an event that is uncommon in these parts._

_They're in a state of awe._

_"Ceea ce în lume este asta (What in the world is that)?" questions a female bystander._

_"Un ceas uriaş (A huge clock)?" seconds a male bystander._

_"Aceasta este o nebunie (This is insane)!" thirds a young lady, who appears to be more fascinated than everyone else. She suddenly turns around and notices a familiar face. "You... You...Randy Orton, yes?"_

_That's right... Due to my correction of time, the mutated shell that once covered Brother Randal has now been broken... He is now back to his normal self, but appears mangled and his clothes are dramatically torn._

_Brother Randal looks up to the sky with a proud smirk._

_"Little girl, all of you... Get out of here before it gets ugly."_

_"Why leave, sir?" questions the awed young lady._

_"Because you won't survive here", Brother Randal extends his cybernetic wings from his back, and takes to the sky upon their golden jets. He has also received a massive power increase, and has become a Super Methuselah. Therefore, his artificial existence abilities have been tripled. He's thrice as fast and thrice as deadly as he once was. In the blink of an eye, he stands before us with proud bearing, shooting the empowered cardinal a sharp stare. We're happy to see him doing well, especially after the terrible suffering the cardinal put him through... Just the sound of his voice brings tears to Sister Sarona's eyes. "Thanks for believing me, guys. It's good to have friends like you... And, Ronnie, dry 'em up, girl. We'll all celebrate later, drinks on me."_

_ "You look like hell", smiles the huntress._

_"When you go through it, you come out looking like it... The look came with the package that bastard delivered unexpectedly. I woke up one morning and started feeling weird, and then all of this happened. To protect everyone, I... I just left and didn't come back. I felt...like..."_

_"Like you were a monster, but you never were, and never will be", my voice brings a wave of joy to Brother Randal's spirit. He sheds a tear that he forgot to cry in private... That one tear quickly turns into a river. I fly next to him, and pat him on his back with my left hand. "No more crying now, dear. Tears won't stop that man, after all. You came here to give him what for, not to put on an award-winning performance. Am I right?"_

_"Yeah, you're right... And...thanks for changing me back, DC. I guess it's safe to say—you're my hero, little guy. I owe you a lot, man... I really do."_

_"Don't mention it, dear", I smile, just before everyone arrives to the battle scene._

_Stephen, Yuvraj, John, Natalie, Theodore, Luis, Victoria, and my fiancé, Stuart... They're all here..._

_Oh, thank goodness... It's good to see those faces, once again._

* * *

><p><em>We gaze upon the empowered cardinal with resentful eyes, ready to strike him down on the spot.<em>

_Still, despite what's going on... Oh god, I must go to him!_

_I invoke the power of my ascended existence, and flash-step to my boy's side in a quick burst of sunlight... When I arrive, I take Damien into my arms. Our friends are relieved to see us back together... But, I, more than anyone else... I'm so thrilled to have him back in my arms._

_"...Damien... Oh, how I've missed you... I never want to be away from you, ever again... Don't leave me alone like that anymore, you hear?" _

_"Understood, Stuey... And the feeling is mutual, so don't worry about things like that anymore, love."_

_"Such emotions are annoying", the cardinal laughs. We gaze upon him with furious eyes, seconds away from unleashing a blind flurry upon him. The cardinal folds his arms, and places judgment upon us. "I cannot see why El Conde thinks so highly of you lot. It's absurd—a group of rebels fighting for a meager cause. In this world, things like love and peace...are boring... People truly want chaos, discord, and hatred. These attributes contribute to the essence of excitement, what makes this world go round every single day. Without the Church, this world... It turns to trash. No doctrines, no verses, no scriptures, no storybook deity, just nothing but pure, unadulterated chaos. We aren't a church of salvation; we're a church of deprivation and absolutism. So, for the people, I attempted to rewrite history to do away with you fools—those who fight for love and peace... You are the ones who've committed a sin against the people, and I will do everything in my power to wipe you lot from the face of the earth! Los Ojos del Mundo (The Eyes of the World), new powers, correcting time—these things mean nothing to me! Tonight, mis amigos, you will all meet your end...by my unmerciful hand!"_

_That face... Wait a bloody second..._

__You mean to tell me that the cardinal is...?__

**_Closing Theme: "To the Moon"_**

_(__エンディングテーマ："月へ"__Endingutēma: "Tsuki e"__)_

_Artist (__アーティスト__Ātisuto): Ayane (__彩音__Ayane__)_

_"Alberto...is that really you?"_

_"Are we surprised, Sr. Bennett?"_

_"In a way, no", a humored smile decorates my face. "You were always causing trouble, so this is just like another ordinary day with you. Only this time, it's a matter of life and death."_

_"Then, you understand that I plan to kill all of you. Right?"_

_"Yes, I do. Unfortunately, I cannot permit such an act... None of us can!"_

_The cardinal is amused._

_"Oh, is that so?" he arrogantly giggles. His mood quickly shifts to a scary one! His eyes are filled with bloodlust, and his demeanor has become excessively murderous. Violence pours from his tongue, as his territorial aura thunders and rages passionately! "Eso está bien para mí (That's fine with me)! Allow me to show my gratitude for your resilience...By sending you all to hell!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued<em>**

_(__次回に続く__Jikai ni Tsudzuku__)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Break of Dawn...<em>**

_Our Romanian venture comes to an amazing conclusion... The miracle created by Damien's time modification blossoms. The cardinal must pay for his crimes against the people and the laws of spacetime. To distort time and ruin the precious memories of the people... There's no greater offense than to tamper with the lives of others. For the sake of those who cannot fight, we will stand against this chronological tyrant with an iron fist._

_Brace yourselves, my friends... Things are about to get heated!_

_**Next time on BLOOD/Dawn...Chapter 4: Moondance.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**BLOOD/****Dawn**_

_(__ブラッド__/__ドーン__Buraddo/Dōn__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Journal Entry 4: Dancing in the Velvet Moon<strong>_

_(ジャーナル項目4：ヴェルヴェットの月で踊るJānaru Kōmoku 4: Vu~eruvu~etto no Tsuki de Odoru)_

* * *

><p><em>How far would you go to claim something as your own?<em>

_Lying? Cheating? Theft? Murder?_

_Some are incapable of answering such a question. At least, those of a weak heart... At the time I was asked that question, which was no more than a year ago...I was frozen solid. The man who asked me that was none other than our current enemy. Cardinal Evandro Esencia—whom I knew as Alberto Rodríguez—approached me one day and laid that question flat on the table for me... And not a damn word came out of my mouth._

_I was stumped...bewildered beyond reason._

_It wasn't the question itself that silenced me... It was the fact that I knew he was speaking about Damien._

_That man has always had a thing for my boy, and he constantly found ways to get under my skin because of it. He wanted me to change—to embrace a side of myself that is better left unseen—in order to win my boy over. Perhaps... perhaps that other side of me was and is the Twilight Soul._

_Since Damien corrected the spacetime continuum, I no longer feel as if the Twilight Soul is creeping up on me, attempting to take over me for its own selfish desires. However, that doesn't lessen the fact that it can emerge at any given moment. If anything... its bite has just been dulled._

_Nega-Crystallization... the other Damien... the Twilight Soul... All of these things were linked to the cardinal's highly deceptive scheme. And I still can't believe that Elton was a Gideonite the entire time. The Church... they're monsters of a deadly caliber. If we lose this battle, it could very well affect the foundation of life itself. The cardinal... he'd find pleasure in remaking this world into hell incarnate._

_Thankfully, it is due to Damien's endeavors in the Temporal Crux...that we now have a fighting chance._

_Our existences are burning brightly with a new power. Our territories are more alive than ever before... and it wouldn't have been possible without him, the love of my life. This battle will be special—a battle under the velvet Bucharestian moon for the future of mankind. It'll be almost like a dance... Yes, that's it—a dance for the sake of love and peace... And we will do it together, as a team._

_Everyone, keep us in your prayers... This encounter is sure to become a brutal one._

_**For the Future,**_

_Stuart_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Theme: "Rosa"<strong>_

_(オープニングテーマ："ローザ"Ōpuningutēma: "Rōza")_

_Artist (アーティストĀtisuto): Aiko Nakano (中野愛子Nakano Aiko)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4: Moondance<em>**

_(__第__4__章：ムーンダンス__Dai 4-shō: Mūndansu__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 1: Forbidden Melodies<strong>_

_(__パート__1__：禁断のメロディーズ__Pāto 1: Kindan no Merodīzu__)_

* * *

><p><em>The Vânătorul, Nega-Crystallization, spiriting Damien away to the depths of spacetime, the manifestation of the Twilight Soul, and the near decimation of we, the frontrunners of the Infinity Alliance... All of these things were elements of the Cardinal's scheme—to rewrite history and exact the Count's homicidal ambitions in secrecy. However, all thanks to our combined efforts—especially Damien's correction of the spacetime distortion implanted in the Temporal Crux—we now stand more of a fighting chance against the enemy than ever before. I never once doubted our power, but the feeling is truly void after tonight's events.<em>

_Before his unveiling, I had an itch... I asked myself, "Who would be cunning and clever enough to ensnare us with such deceptive tactics?" It all made sense to me when I saw his face for myself. For over a year from whence this journey began, he... God, he was a coldhearted tormentor of my relationship. This man... has done everything in his power to corrupt the love that Damien and I share. There wasn't a night that I did not find rest, wondering what else this man would do in his attempt to separate us._

_And then, one night... he just vanished, never to be heard from again._

_I had often wondered where he had gone, but not to the point that I was worried about him. Still, to think he'd be THE Cardinal of the Church of the Red Moon... I'm staggered, but a little relieved all at the same time._

_I am now face to face with a man I know all too well, and a large number of my beloved are here at my side. Damien, Natalie, Stephen, Yuvraj, John, Theodore, Luis, Victoria, Andrew, the revived Brother Randal, and the remainder of his cybernetic brethren who have all become Super Methuselahs... Eighteen of us stand against the Cardinal on this battlefield, stationed in the skyways of the Municipality of Bucharest._

_I remain composed, but still... His aim...I just don't get it._

_"Alberto...is that really you?"_

_"Are we surprised, Sr. Bennett?"_

_"In a way, no", a humored smile decorates my face. "You were always causing trouble, so this is just like another ordinary day with you. Only this time, it's a matter of life and death."_

_"Then, you understand that I plan to kill all of you. Right?"_

_"Yes, I do. Unfortunately, I cannot permit such an act... None of us can!"_

_The cardinal is amused._

_"Oh, is that so?" he arrogantly giggles. His mood quickly shifts to a scary one! His eyes are filled with bloodlust, and his demeanor has become excessively murderous. Violence pours from his tongue, as his territorial aura thunders and rages passionately! "Eso está bien para mí (That's fine with me)! Allow me to show my gratitude for your resilience...By sending you all to hell!"_

_I just don't understand... First, he plays with my love-life, and now this. What good could come from assisting a destroyer of unimaginable irrationality? Alberto—no, Evandro—you're paving the way to your own demise! I know we have had our differences, but this isn't the way... You're a man of class and caliber, not a blind child lost in a realm between love and insanity!_

_I have to be the one... to open this man's eyes for good!_

* * *

><p><em>They continue to oppose me... For 500 years, nothing has changed.<em>

_When will they learn that the darkness is where we belong? The light... it has no place for us, the children of the night. It shuns us, rips us, and depraves us of what we truly are. Vampires and humans... they were never meant to coexist, for life and death are two polar opposites of reality._

_To mingle such elements... 'tis sin of the utmost caliber._

_I've lived for over a millennium; therefore, I am far more versed when it comes to reality. Dirty Diana, my existence of darkness, has taught me well—the true nature of this world. I've learned many things, including the sacred laws of love, which I have become somewhat a slave to during these past 1000 years._

_Many have seen my bed... yet, none have tamed my savage heart._

_I am a lonely old man; a miserable old man... My heart knows neither love nor satisfaction. Many follow me, clinging to my word with a devout soul, but I find no peace in their sentiments. If only... she...never died..._

_But, even that... was my fault._

_You may think of me as a monster, a tyrant, and a coldhearted dictator. But, 'tis only a silent cry for attention, glazed with a fine coat of overbearing personality. Behind the monster... is a lonely little cub, yearning for someone to take him in, and save him from the cruelty of this god-forsaken world._

_This world... 'tis not like the one I knew in my youth._

_Women have become righteous trollops, bent on proving their worth with an idle mind. Men have become murderers of morality, and oppressors of the innocent. Even those with a smile cannot be trusted. The most sincere one of a nation can be the most malevolent predator in disguise. Promises of peace turn to times of chaos. And... sadly enough... it seems as if my actions have brought life to these evil creatures._

_What have I done? Have I gone mad?_

_I shouldn't even be alive... I'm not alive, but... I still breathe and feel like any other man. God, I pray for the day when he—the Eye of the Sun—smites me for my sins. I must admit that I've more than earned his hatred... I've earned his wrath. Not only have I turned his world upside-down, I've plagued his life with immeasurable pain and heartache. That alone is a sin that I abhor even more than human-vampire affiliations._

_The battle that my nephew, Stuart, now faces will open the door to perdition. An abyss of carnage and death awaits him in the days to come. In the end... Stuart... it will all lead you directly to me. You will lose those precious to you, and you will have no one to turn to but me. And then, my dearest nephew... I... I will have you take my life, so that you—a man of true virtue—can rule over this wretched land as the new Lord of the Night._

_You, my boy, are far more qualified to take the throne than my very own flesh-and-blood son, Johannes... A man with a child's mind is unfitting to lead a nation, let alone command an army. I am ashamed of this bleeding fact, and curse myself for not being there to teach him the ways of manhood years ago. Such is the penalty for my years of negligence... So, that is why I continue to do what I do—filling your life with an abundance of chaos._

_To be killed by the awakened Twilight Soul... That is my greatest desire, Stuart._

_So, even if Evandro falls under this moon, I will feel no remorse. Tattered tools are meant to be thrown away, after all. There's no changing that fact. Cardinal of the Church or not... if he fails me tonight, I will no longer have any use for him. He was a fool to begin with, blinded by a love that he could never obtain._

_He loved her so very much... and your fiancé looks just like her._

_Evandro is nothing more than a spoiled nobleman's son with a selfish heart. He is more of a monster than I could ever be... I pitied him, however, and gave him eternal life in the form of death. He faithfully stayed at my side, and acted as an ace clergyman who did by bidding from the shadows... all to obtain her love._

_Unfortunately, it wasn't long before she died. Maribel... she passed away before he could obtain her heart. But, even before her death, Maribel's heart belonged to that one—my rebellious nephew, Frederic. Evandro... oh good Lord, the leagues of hated he had for Frederic. I couldn't begin to tell you how deep his emotions delve for that one... It'd take days, probably even years just to explain it all._

_But, here's a quick summary: Evandro hates Frederic with an unbreakable passion._

_And that is why he smites you so, Stuart. You look just like Frederic, and his heart rages with a burning ire at the sight of you. Your fiancé, Damien, looking just like Maribel... It's a cruelty that even I'm incapable of describing. So, my boy, I shall give you a warning that I hope your heart receives..._

_...Don't underestimate this monster of a man... He will kill you...and enjoy doing so._

_"Otōsan (Father)..."_

_And here comes my son calling for his father... Handsome young fellow, but a bit on the childish side. I thought escaping to my study would give me a moment of silence. Doesn't look like that'll be happening anytime soon with Johannes roaming about with our servant N'Dour._

_"Otōsan (Father)", my son knocks at the door._

_"Enter, Johannes. The door is unlocked."_

_My son enters with N'Dour at his side, just as usual. Seeing those two getting along fills my old heart with joy. Yes, joy—the lesser felt of my emotions. Being a father makes me happy, but it invokes a guilt that I attempt to hide behind a smile... His mother, Tsu Ling... I shouldn't have been so careless with that one._

_This scene could've been more... satisfying if we were still together._

_"Otōsan (Father), we want to go check up on Stuart-itoko (Cousin Stuart)."_

_"No, son", I lightly refuse._

_"Why not?" my son whines._

_"It's dangerous where he is right now, Johannes. You belong here, where you'll be safe. Your Kyonshī blood is strong, yes, but you shouldn't run onto a battlefield just to say 'hi and goodbye'."_

_N'Dour tensely scratches his head._

_"I tried talking him out of it, but he won't listen to me", he innocently explains._

_"Put more base in your tone, N'Dour, and maybe Johannes will listen to you. You're much too timid and shy to call yourself a man of stature, boy. Toughen up, will you?"_

_"I'll try... sir", he nervously stumbles._

_N'Dour is another one I have little confidence in._

_He's a faithful servant, but not much of a man in my eyes. He lacks a lot of backbone when he's calm. But, when his true nature comes forth... he's a force to be reckoned with. I had better play my cards right with this one, or he'll be a lot of trouble for me. I'm already aware of his feelings for Stuart's fiancé, Damien Crosse, and I must admit... that sets me in unease when I think about it._

_"Boys, I must return to my work", I kindly pardon. "Go and play, now. I'll join up with you within the hour."_

_"Okay", my son smiles._

_"Take care, sir", N'Dour bows tensely._

_Watching them leave... the story of my life._

_Many have left me in my time. Family members, friends, neighbors, associates, lovers, suitors, pets—all have either died from old age, or were killed by one of my children. I do not complain... for I will soon be with them. I'm sure of it. Stuart... he's the one who will send me to them. That is why my determination cannot falter... why the crusade of bloodshed must continue. Even if it pains me deep, down to the root of my being... Stuart... you must suffer... so that I can find peace. And, my boy... I'm sorry... but this is the only way that I can find happiness._

_I pray that you're the one... the one who will finally put this old soul to rest._

* * *

><p><em>Hm? That's strange... that voice in my head...<em>

_It sounded just like the Count's voice, but... but, it was filled with an excess of self-pity. It's strange... too strange to be considered the Count's voice. That man is one of unwavering resilience, stalwart on his dreams of turning this world into a planet of the dead. So, why... why does his voice sound...so crestfallen?_

_"Where are you looking, Sr. Bennett?" the cardinal's voice alerts me and gains my attention._

_His existence is raging, almost at the peak of ethereal expansion. He seems much more focused than I, a man currently in a state of confusion. My emotions are shifting rapidly... almost constantly for some apparent reason. One minute, I'm angry with the cardinal... the next minute, I want to liberate him. I'm confused. What do I truly desire of this man? Should I punish him for crossing the line, or... should I do the virtuous thing, and stop him from sacrificing himself for a man who probably cares little for his well-being?_

_The cardinal analyzes the situation._

_"Hm... no, it'd be much too tiring, even for me."_

_"¿De qué estás hablando (What are you talking about)?" Luis sharply inquires._

_"Fighting all of you with my numbers... it'd be a hassle. Therefore, I have a request—of you Methuselahs."_

_Brother John curiously arches his eyebrow, "Uh-huh... And just what could you possibly want from us, old man—a one-way ticket to the nearest hospital?"_

_"No... just my cauldron, if you please."_

_"Cauldron?"_

_"A vitality siphonin' device spawned frae th' Coont's Alter", Andrew knowledgably explains, captivating us with his serious tone. His entire personality has gone from cool and collective... to staid and fierce in the blink of an eye. "It feeds aff surroondin' life energy, bends it, an' turns its gaithered contents intae ethereal energy. Sic' power can turn a normal vampire intae a body oan th' sam tier as th' Coont in seconds... Unfortunately for you, Evandro...there's a slecht problem wi' thes transferal..."_

_"Un problema (A problem)?" laughs the cardinal. "What nonsense are you spouting up this time, Andrés?"_

_"Th' service fee... it'll cost ye yer life."_

_"La vida (Life)?" the cardinal chuckles arrogantly. "The dead cannot offer life, only more death. It is fools like yourselves—those who cling to a former life with a child's hand—that fail to understand that simple fact. But, fear not... this one attack will put an end to your useless toiling!"_

_The Doors' ethereal moondial radiantly illuminates... so much that it nearly robs us of our vision!_

_Everyone covers their eyes for a moment, as the cardinal's existence slowly loses its blinding glimmer... When the light completely fades, we uncover our eyes to see...the most bizarre and frightening formation._

_The cardinal... has multiplied himself 17 times!_

_"What the deuce...?" I swear in a shudder._

_"Damn... another of his old tricks", Natalie snarls indignantly._

_"I'm glad you approve of my methods, Katalina", smiles the cardinal. He continues with a proud tongue, charismatically sporting his overbearing personality. "For those of you who haven't seen this before, I'll explain it in terms you can better understand... This, mis amigos, is a spacetime distorting technique I invented 397 years ago. By channeling the gut of my existence, I can create endless numbers of myself, all of which are just as powerful as the original. I call it... 'Omega Exist'. To accommodate my small numbers, I pulled this trick off to better the entertainment of our curious viewers."_

_Clever old bastard... resorting to such cowardly tricks. Ironically, the more deceptive you are in the midst of a battlefield, the more likely you are to survive. Mind over matter, brain over brawn—a concrete theory linked to the concept of "survival of the fittest". If he's the type of man I suspect him to be, then this is sure to be one hell of a struggle... a struggle that could very well end us under this grand velvet moon._

_"Now then, radicales... let's enjoy ourselves!" the cardinal's emulated troop dashes fervently into battle._

_The speed of these replicas... they're on the same tier as my own!_

_"Where are you looking, Sr. Bennett?"_

_The cardinal's voice is coming from my rear! I turn around and evade a sneaky right straight to my skull... that quickly turns into a blazing flurry of lethal fists! His movements—they're precise, yet extremely sharp... He's attempting to attack my vital points. This man... he's seriously trying to kill me!_

_"Why aren't you attacking me, Sr. Bennett?" he smiles venomously. "Aren't you afraid of dying? Do you not care if I take your life right here, and then take Damián as my own?"_

_"You fight a fool's battle, old man!"_

_"A fool's battle? Ha! Speak for yourself... you, who fight to protect those who do not require such things. You, Sr. Bennett, are no better than a naïve niñito (toddler) before a pack of hungry lobos (wolves)! Therefore, I shall treat you as such—and feast upon your ignorant soul until it is no more!"_

_The cardinal furiously rears his right fist, and lands a punch to my jaw that generates an explosion of dimensional light! The attack repulses me, but only a little... Our power levels are on the same tier, so his fists won't be enough to end me. If anything, that was just a lucky shot._

_"Nice one, old man", I shoot the cardinal an amused smirk._

_"Are you mocking me, Sr. Bennett?" he snarls._

_"No... just recalling our last in-ring brawl."_

_"You're thinking of trivial things at such a crucial moment? What are you... mentally retarded?"_

_"I won't fight you seriously due to your weak reasoning..."_

_"Weak...reasoning?" the cardinal outrages._

_His fingernails extend into brutish claws in the blink of an eye... before he dashes forward to rip me to shreds! His blind fury would overwhelm a normal man; however, he's not dealing with an ordinal person—he's dealing with one of the Eyes of the World. No matter how hard he tries... no matter how high his fire burns... he's unable to lay a single finger on me._

_"You won't hurt me like that, old man", I smile confidently._

_"Then I just have to try harder!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why, what?"_

_"Why are you trying to kill me? What drives you so much? Wanting to take my fiancé... completely changing time... rewriting history to create a present that shouldn't exist. What is it all for, Alberto?"_

_"The Alberto you know is a ruse!" the cardinal nearly lands a right claw to my heart. However, I stop his hand by grabbing his extended wrist. His emotions... they're boiling over with rage and resentment. And, he's crying... God, where is this man getting such frightening passion from? "I... loved her so much... I loved her with all of my heart, yet she NEVER returned my feelings!"_

_"Loved her? Who is this woman you speak of?"_

_"It's none of your business!" he explodes, before repulsing me with a dimensional light burst from his extended claw! His attack stings, but it's not enough to inflict serious damage... Nevertheless, his power has slightly increased due to his overwhelming anger. "How could you ever understand me, Sr. Bennett? You're just like him... you look, speak, sound, move, think, and behave just like him... You're his reincarnation, but you're much more powerful than he could ever be. Because of this... Sr. Bennett... I hate you...!"_

_The surface of the cardinal's moondial shines brightly. He's about to unleash a powerful attack... I can only wonder who this woman is. To go so far for one woman's love... Who is this woman he speaks of?_

* * *

><p><em>He fights so fervently... almost as if he's struggling not just with us.<em>

_It's as if he's fighting himself, as well._

_My innate empathic abilities enable me to see beyond the cardinal's blind rage. His every attack is filled with a staggering abundance of pain... a pain that can only come from a broken heart._

_Every attack he throws... is filled with an abundance of emotion... Sadness... I can feel sadness beyond his fists. A sadness that spoils his technique, leaving him with many openings. Stephen's long-ranged defensive style keeps the cardinal's duplicate at bay. John's mixture of aerial acrobatics and multi-ranged strategy runs circles around his opponent. Natalie's power game evens the odds against another of the cardinal's duplicates. Luis and Theodore's polished teamwork, Victoria's impeccable agility, Yuvraj's power defense, the Super Methuselahs' uncanny tactical assault... And, for the first time, I witness Andrew's seasoned battle-craft._

_The technique of my comrades... is poetry in motion. Daddy, well—I never worry about him. It'll be a cold day in hell before he falls to a man like the cardinal._

_A man... leaning on the edges of sanity and emotion._

_"Maribel..." escapes the cardinal's lips in a light whisper._

_Maribel... Grandpa Freddie's wife?_

_"What is she to you?" I inquire amidst my evading._

_"The love of my life", he fumes resentfully. "But... but...she loved him so much more... Maribel was promised to be MY wife, not his! One argument between our parents, and she was gone... She never looked my way, ever again... Why... why wouldn't she love me back...?"_

_He's been driven mad...by an unrequited love._

_What a pathetic old soul—driven to the depths of insanity by confusion. Some parents don't understand... that involuntary interferences could cause great suffering in the lives of their children. The effects of Alberto—no, Evandro's case... it's saddening, and I can feel nothing but pity for him._

_"Is that why you came after me?" I inquire._

_"You... you look just like her", he confesses._

_"So I've been told."_

_"You, Damián, can save me from my sorrow... But, once again, you belong to... him!"_

_ "You've got it wrong, Evandro", I doggedly resist. "Stuart and Frederic are two different people. Sure, they look like twins... but, that doesn't give you the right to bring chaos into his life! The past is the past, so let it go before it destroys you! Please, I'm begging you—open your eyes, Evandro!"_

_"¡Cállate (Shut up)!" he tosses a fatal right claw for my heart! Acting on instinct, I dodge to the left and deliver a counterattack to his right side—a sharp thrash to his exposed latissimus dorsi with the pommel of my right blade! Despite being repulsed by my attack, Evandro maintains his aerial balance by exhausting solidified air pressure from his existence. He skids across the solidified air pressure using his feet... and eventually comes to a complete halt. The cardinal looks up to me with longing eyes, as if his spirit is calling out to me. His voice... has also been doused with affection. "Damián... if only you could understand me, then you wouldn't shun me like she did. The life of an aristocrat...is a lonely one, mi amor (my love). That is why I foolishly allow myself to be consumed by darkness—El Conde's (the Count's) darkness... Damián... do you really think I like hurting you?"_

_His eyes... they're glassy...as if he's about to cry._

_Vampires don't cry normal tears like humans do. Since their body is absent of life, they...can only weep blood. Because of this, it is very dangerous for a vampire to cry. So...I can't let him cry, no matter how much he's done. No one deserves to go through that much suffering... hero or villain. In a way, I feel solely responsible for Evandro's tears. And that's why... I... I have to..._

_"Evandro, come here", I demand with a smile._

_"¿Qué (What)?" his eyes widen with surprise._

_"Come here."_

_"Is... this some sort of trick?"_

_"I'm not that type of man", I retreat my twin blades into my existence. The cardinal becomes defensive, rearing his claws for another attack. I, on the other hand, remain where I stand. I refuse to fight such a pathetic man, especially when there's an alternative in the situation. "Evandro, Maribel is gone, but I am her reincarnation. I'm well aware of that, but I cannot be yours. You're years too late for me to even be with you, let alone consider being your man... And that is why I offer my friendship to you, if you will take it."_

_"Amistad (Friendship)?"_

_"It's the only thing I can offer you, Evandro. That way, you won't be alone anymore. The only thing that's wrong with you is... you never experienced the love of the woman your heart desired. I know how you feel, Evandro... because I felt the same way when I was with Bob Marley those few years ago. I loved him with all of my heart, but he... he purposely got drunk, knowing what kind of man he became in that state. An abuser. A bully. A completely evil person... And then, Stuart came into my life and saved me. Destiny, history repeating itself, call it whatever you will, but... I love Stuart, Evandro. You, more than anyone else, should understand how I feel... We have a lot in common, Evandro, and I believe that I can help heal you...if you would just let me."_

_With that said... my words have finally reached the cardinal's heart._

_"Damián... I..." a tear of blood trails his left cheek._

_"I'll have no crying from you, old man. Dry it up."_

_"But...I...can't stop..."_

_"Come here, Evandro", I hold my arms out to him. The cardinal's replicas cease their struggle, and observe their original's behavior. It makes sense that the original would face me... After all, it was me in another life that brought him to this state. Therefore, I was the only one with the power to silence the cardinal's strife. When the cardinal finally arrives, I take him into my arms as best as I can. He is a big guy, after all, and there's so much that little me grab on to. His body... it's cold, yet I can feel the warmth of his heart. "Evandro, you're not evil... you're a soul crying out to someone who no longer roams this world. That is a life that no one should live. So, please, just stay like this for a moment... I'm no Maribel, but I'm pretty sure she would've done this for you...if her father would've only allowed her the opportunity. And, to be honest with you, Frederic isn't as bad as you may think he is. He's actually a pretty goofy old man, always finding a moment to crack a joke with his friends. I'm pretty sure he'd like to talk with you, so you boys can get rid of the bad blood between you two."_

_The cardinal smiles upon me... And, for the first time, his smile doesn't make me cringe._

_His smile... it's warm, and filled with kindness._

_"Damián... gracias (thank you)", he kisses my forehead. But then, the Count's influence takes over—the cardinal's heart pulsates violently, and causes him to have dangerous chest pains! Evandro backs away from me, holding his chest in a world of pain. A light glows from Brother John's jacket... and a spherical pendant emerges from his jacket's chest pocket. I rush up to Evandro, attempting to figure out what's wrong with him. Evandro stubbornly pushes me away. "Quédate ahí (Stay there)... por favor (please)... The cauldron...it is...!"_

_"The cauldron...?" I look over my shoulder, and notice the forthcoming of the luminescent pendant._

_The cauldron returns to its master in the blink of an eye, and latches itself around the cardinal's neck via a band of ethereal energy. With that done, a near-blinding pulse of territorial light emerges from the cardinal's body, sending an ionic shockwave across the Bucharestian night sky! This sequence... it's causing the cardinal a deafening amount of physical pain! His screams... God, his screams are heartbreaking!_

_"AAH...!" escapes his lips amidst his suffering._

_"What's happening to him...?" I inquire of Andrew in a panic._

_"Th' cauldron's siphonin' his life energy!" he answers with an elevated voice._

_"What? You mean...that thing feeds off of its owner as well?"_

_"Just like the Count, his alchemy is absent of mercy", JoMo explains, elevating his voice beyond the cauldron's spiritual whistling. His in-depth description captivates us. "It takes no prisoners, guys. Whatever power source it can get, it'll take... And that includes the life energy of its wearer. The cardinal was probably fooled into thinking that...thing could give him more power. But, that's not the case... Caldrons are tools for absorbing energy for the Count, energy that's stored into his existence over time."_

_"So, in other words, the Count is...indirectly buffing himself up spiritually?" my fiancé concludes._

_"That's right, Stu. And at the cardinal's expense. At this rate... Evandro will..."_

_"He's going to die!" I jet forward towards Evandro in fear for his life._

_"Damien, stop!" my fiancé fearfully calls._

_But, I can't hear him... I can't hear the words of my beloved Stuart._

_Something in my heart wants to save the cardinal, no matter what the cost may be. Upon my grand silver wings, I race towards the suffering nightwalker, in hopes of stopping the cauldron before it... before it..._

_"Evandro, please, hold on...!"_

_Everyone beholds, in awe, the daring feat that I manage to pull off. With my bare hands...I grab onto the caldron and suffer along with the cardinal! However, the pain that I feel means nothing to me... It's dull compared to the ages of suffering Evandro endured. A pain that I want to end right here and now._

_Maribel... do these feelings...belong to you?_

* * *

><p><em>"Damien...!"<em>

_Oh, what is this? Apparently, my nephew is reacting to overwhelming fear—the fear of losing his beloved fiancé, Damien Crosse. Look at him, gallantly dashing forward to save the adorable Eye of the Moon. It's almost saddening... observing his reckless behavior, watching him carry on and whatnot. Old fellows like me get a kick out of seeing the younger generations behave like a bunch of wild simians._

_Well, who am I to talk for others? I guess I can only speak for myself._

_"Evandro, I... I won't let you die...!"_

_Speaking of which, what is that effeminate Crusnik up to?_

_Is Mr. Crosse... trying to neutralize the cauldron's effects with his existence?_

_"AAH...!" wails the foolish Crusnik._

_My, oh my. If he only knew the detriments of his actions, Mr. Crosse wouldn't blindly rush in like that._

_"Damien...!"_

_My nephew joins his fiancé in the neutralization of the caldron. Those two... Quite the reckless little couple they are, always rushing headfirst into dangerous situations. 'All for the greater good' is their excuse... Infinity radicals—such a mindless group of misfits. My altar's alchemic spawns—the cauldrons—are tools that no mere existence can subdue. Not even the combined might of the Eyes of the World can break the ghostly chain shackled around Evandro's neck... I say, I think I have an idea—something that'll spruce up this little moment._

_With a snap of my fingers, the cauldron reacts and casts a warding pulse of ethereal energy across the sky!_

_The ethereal pulse sends my nephew and his fiancé flying helplessly through the air... Fortunately for them, two of their cybernetic companions are there to catch them midflight. Brother Kevin and Brother John were always the concerned ones, always jumping into situations to save their beloved. This development doesn't surprise me one bit, given their obnoxiously benevolent nature._

_"Are you guys alright?" questions the marksman._

_"Yes, Kev...we're fine", affirms the eye of the moon._

_"What were you two thinking, rushing in like that?" irately questions the iron man._

_"Saving him... that's what were we thinking", smiles my temperate nephew._

_I still don't understand my nephew. A man causes such chaos amidst his social circle, yet his heart refuses to hate him in the end... What living being could harbor such tranquility? Such serenity? Virtues that have been devoid of me for over a millennium... Yes, perhaps even that is a portion of my nephew's divine power._

_No matter. The next segment of this test will decide the true nature of his so-called virtuous soul._

_"Saint Vitus, activate!" my words reach the cauldron via voice projection._

_And then, a chain reaction occurs: the cardinal...evolves._

_"AAAAAH...!" his bloody cries lighten the skies with a song of suffering._

_"What an incredible territory!" Sister Sarona covers her eyes, shielding her vision from the cardinal's frightening territorial emission. Everyone else does the same thing, never once expecting such power. The feat that I've indirectly pulled off...has them staggered with fear. Sister Sarona turns to Andrew for answers. "Father...what's going on here? How can one man possess such an enormous existence?"_

_"It's th' Coont's daein', kiddo."_

_"And just how is he doing all of this?" inquires my nephew._

_"Most likely frae his remote mansion in Iași. Probably usin' his existence tae dae sae. That's mah guess."_

_"Everyone, something's 'appenin'..." Paddington's face speaks volumes of fear._

_He's a wise old fool... They should all be very afraid, for a truly terrifying creature is about to breathe life._

_A relic of old tales; a beast that knows not the pleasures of the earth. One of the sacred lords of the sky, forever bound to the eternal blue upon the grandest of wings. A devourer of nations, a tormenter of the innocent, yet one who stands as a symbol of power to most. The very uttering of its name has the power to shake the soul of the strongest of warriors... The cardinal has become..._

_The legendary winged sky serpent—Wyvern!_

_The new image of the cardinal sends a cold chill through his prey. He no longer knows who he is... My power—it has ensnared his soul to the core. Nothing is left of the empty shell known as "Evandro's heart". Once my cauldron has fused with its user...the user is no more. Now, all that is left is the sky serpent king._

_My dear nephew, Stuart. Tell me, my boy..._

_What miracle shall you and your lot of friends pull of this time?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 2: Fountain of Stars<strong>_

_(パート2：星の泉Pāto 2:Hoshi no Izumi)_

* * *

><p><em>The wyvern... A monster much more frightening than the crimson blood dragon.<em>

_Legend has it that the wyvern's stare could strike a person dead. Because we're no ordinary lot, the beast's gaze has no effect on us. However, its presence is enough to freeze us where we stand. In this case, since we're in the air—it's more like freeze us where we...float, I guess._

_God, I can't move! My entire body feels like it's coated with tempered steel!_

_"What has happened to him?" my boy worriedly questions._

_"I'd like to know the same thing myself, Sweets."_

_"Stuey... we must save him. All of us, we must save him!"_

_"There's no saving that man, DC", Natalie dolefully declares._

_"Why not?" I inquire._

_"Once the cauldron takes hold of its user, its game over for the poor soul. Evandro... I'm sorry to say this, but...he's pretty much dead to us now."_

_"I refuse to believe that!" my boy stubbornly shakes his fists._

_"Too late for emotions now, love", my warm tone calms my boy's anger._

_"Stuey, I... But, I feel like this is..."_

_"It's not your fault, nor is it Maribel's fault. Love has its miracles and its tragedies; it's never a perfect experience, no matter how much we want it to be. Think about it: in the course of our relationship, we've seen more bloodshed, death, and tribulation than a seasoned war veteran. However, despite our former situations... Damien, we're still together, and our love has blossomed like a rose. Even if we must defeat him...and a petal is doomed to fall, then... I'm willing to risk that, in order to give this man peace. Most of us may see a monster. But, I—I just see a man who has thrown everything away for a love that was never meant to be... In the end, I cannot feel fear. I can only feel sorry for him."_

_My words awaken something within my mass of friends... A dormant feeling—sympathy._

_When you think about it, Evandro deserves some manner of remorse. He's existed all of these years, harboring a tragic sense of seclusion that ate away at his heart as time went by. His disillusioned soul was made a tool for the Count, a plaything with no true value or meaning. How cruel... And now, after years of suffering...the Count's trickery has turned Evandro...into a monster. I can only assume that all clergymen went through similar situations, being used as a pawn in the Count's lethal game of soldier's chess._

_I will not stand for this any longer... This madness ends here and now!_

_"Everyone...let's do it. Destroy the cauldron and free Evandro's soul!"_

_"But there isn't a soul left inside of that...thing", Sister Eve bellows fervently._

_"Where there is life, there is a soul, Eve. He may have died years ago, but the love he has for my great-grandmother still breathes to this very day. Please, everyone... Despite what has happened, we cannot let him die such a horrible death. Not again. The Count will not claim victory under this moon... So, I beg of you, burn your existences to the core—do it...for the heart of a man who knows not the pleasures of true love!"_

_"Stuey..." my words move my boy to tears._

_"We can never win again you, can we?" JoMo shoots me a conceding smile._

_"But, in this case, that's not a problem", Victoria proudly declares._

_"Everyone, let's do it!" Natalie enthusiastically rallies._

_The wyvern—no, Evandro watches us with cold, beastly eyes, anticipating a brutal battle. The full activation of our existences triggers this expectation. Emerging as a grand prism from our collected bodies, 18 territorial energies set on giving this poor, unfortunate soul...his freedom. Evandro... You, more than anyone else, deserves to smile...to feel happy for once. We know that this may take your life, but... But, if this act reunites you with Maribel...then who are we to rob you of that privilege?_

_My friend, allow us to give you rest...by purifying your heart!_

* * *

><p><em>Hmm... What is that lot plotting with this development?<em>

_Do they conspire against the wyvern...to free it of its spiritual constriction? Those Infinity radicals—always attempting a miracle in the midst of carnage. Then again, you can't fault them for upholding such resistance._

_In the face of a monster, it's either run and hide, or stay and risk your life. The Infinity radicals are infamous for choosing the latter, that of which grinds my gears on a personal level... If only they knew the consequences for their actions, those fools wouldn't continue to defy me._

_But then, if they were to stop fighting...I wouldn't be able to face...him._

_Nephew, my dear, precious nephew...it will begin very soon. The era of great loss—the season that will trigger the darkness within you. If rearranging spacetime wasn't enough to pull it off, then perhaps... Perhaps..._

_Yes, that's it!_

_I know the perfect way of triggering the darkness within your young soul. A method that will crush the resilient fortress you've carefully built around you. After this, my daring nephew, you will become...my personal savior... The one who will free me of my eternally cold ties to this world. The ruination that has encased my name... The years, and years, and years of grief and loneliness... Stuart...only you..._

_Only you can save me—a man who no longer has a reason to exist._

_"Otōsan, anata wa daijōbudesuka? (Father, are you alright)?"_

_My son... Perhaps I do have something to live for, but I can only feel pain because of it. I swear, everytime I see that young man's smile...it reminds me of a feeling I haven't felt in ages. Love... The one thing that I lack in my life, I receive from my only begotten son every single day. The love of a child—there's no greater thing, I promise you that... Though he is a man now, Johannes brings more smiles to my day than all those I've shared a bed with._

_I'm truly a lucky man... But, even this happiness...I don't deserve it._

_"Johannes, why must you worry so much about me?"_

_"Because otōsan is all that I have, that's why", I feel my son's hand on my left shoulder._

_"You remind me of how old I am when you do that, boy. I may be ancient, but I can take care of myself. There's no need indulge in such constant behavior, Johannes. Now, go play with N'Dour."_

_"Otōsan, I came here to..." my son bites his tongue._

_"To what, boy?"_

_"I...I want to... I..."_

_Johannes usually doesn't trip over his words like this. I wonder what's wrong with him... His hand..._

_His skin feels colder than usual!_

_I see... Looking at him now, Johannes's skin color is much paler than usual. I was afraid our reunion would trigger this unfortunate transformation. Pretty soon...my son will no longer be himself._

_His kyonshī blood is evolving into its final stage. When that happens, he will be fully under my control, and will pose a great threat against the Infinity Alliance. Knowing those fools, they'll resort to preservational tactics in order to save his life. But, that will only lead to their demise. My son will undoubtedly be...my greatest front against our aggressors. Until the time of confrontation comes, I had better keep him well._

_"Johannes, go and lie down. You look ill, my boy."_

_"But, otōsan..." he weakly resists._

_"Go, now. I will hear no more of your whining."_

_"...Hai, otōsan (Yes, father)."_

_I hate sending him off like that, but I cannot risk losing him. He's the only child I have; therefore, it is my duty to make sure that he's alive and well... I swear, parenting is such a bother. Makes me regret taking off my trousers to that obnoxious kyonshī Mei Ling. But, if I had not laid with her...my life... It would have been unbearably lonely, and my urge to be executed would've been twice as deadly. My nephew isn't prepared to see me in that state... No one could ever be prepared for my true nature. Johannes, my son... If only you knew the heavy burden you've prevented from befalling your cousin...you would be most proud of yourself._

_**"Ungrateful Dead!"**_

_**"Fever Bind Special!"**_

_**"Time Splitter!"**_

_**"Siren's Prayer!"**_

_Hmm? From the image transmitted by my mirror, it would appear that the radicals are becoming serious. Paddington's resorting to his long-ranged abilities. Katherine is encasing the wyvern in a thick layer of flames. Yuvraj is cutting the threads of spacetime, sending waves of distortional light towards his target. Victoria is casting a binding cosmos from her existence, temporarily paralyzing her target. However, unlike times from before, their power seems to have increased. Their existences... It feels as if..._

_Ah, I see... So, this is Mr. Crosse's doing—the result from correcting my spacetime distortion._

_**"Optic Hurricane!"**_

_**"Diamond Splash!"**_

_**"Thunder God Heart!"**_

_And if it isn't the team's ace berserkers and the strategic optic master. John's aim never fails, always leaving an opening for others to capitalize. Theodore's zirconium-bending abilities, though flashy in appearance, have slain thousands of my most trusted followers. And Luis...an eternal thorn in my side... His voltage-bending abilities are a nightmare to most, having claimed the lives of many of my men. Their existences have also increased excessively... What else could this be, if not a miracle?_

_**"Tactic 02: Rocksimus Maximus!"**_

_**"Tactic 02: No Mercy!"**_

_**"Tactic 02: Emotionless Heart!"**_

_**"Tactic 02: Kiss from a Rose!"**_

_**"Activate!"**_

_The ever-so-annoying Rutherford Methuselah Attack Unit, the Highwaymen. Brother Randal and his irritating artificial air existence, severing the enemy with ease. Sister Sarona's artificial ether existence, blowing holes through my defenses. Brother Heath's artificial vision existence, never missing a single target before him. Brother Paul's artificial earth existence, dazzling enemies before introducing them to a cold death._

_**"Tactic 02: Jawbreaker!"**_

_**"Tactic 02: Wild Extinction!'**_

_**"Tactic 02: Darkness Destroyer!"**_

_**"Tactic 02: Chilly Coffin!"**_

_**"Activate!"**_

_And the equally annoying Barcelonan Methuselah Attack Unit, the Lost Boyz. Brother John and his overbearing artificial earth existence, a force that has brought ruin to many of my followers. Sister Eve and her frightening wind existence, one that strikes fear into Gideonite and clergyman alike. Brother Jayson and his showy existence of water, having claimed the lives of many of my men. Brother Kevin and his staggering vision existence, which never misses its target...ever... Quite the annoying bunch, those damned Methuselahs. They're like untouchable, spawning flies that I am unable to swat away. That alone should say enough about them._

_**"Future Day Shock!"**_

_Oh, and let's not forget about their creator—renowned cyber-technologist and informant extraordinaire, Father Andrew Galloway... I don't regret not taking his life, for his interferences have made things quite...interesting. For the lack of a better term, things have been quite "fun" with that old fool still drawing breath... Well, well, well, listen to me sounding schizophrenic. I enjoy his interferences, but I can't stand his cybernetic spawns, the Methuselahs... I guess old age is catching up with me, wouldn't you agree?_

_"Stu, DC, hoorie up an' finish thes bloke aff!"_

_"Okay!"_

_Hmm? Andrew's prompting the lovebirds for a final attack so early in the battle... Stuart and Damien... They're joining hands, and I can feel a curious energy generating from their grasp. No, wait... A light. A prismatic light that sends a chill down my back... Yes, this is their combined power. I've felt it before—the united forces of the Eyes of the World... This power gave me hope for Stuart, ensuring that he'd be the one to end me. For one to become an Eye of the World, one must have an existence that outshines all others. Somewhat like my own, but an existence of...a very special caliber. I believe the term "top tier" would play well with this description._

_I wonder... What amazing fear will they perform for me this time?_

* * *

><p><em> He's not even putting up a fight against us.<em>

_Could it be that, somewhere in that monstrous figure...Evandro is crying out to be executed? A wyvern—a monster of myth that strikes fear in the hearts of many. It's unthinkable to experience such an encounter, let alone be able to stand face to face with such a creature. Before, I only thought the wyvern to be a brand of heraldry that represents my country. But, now... Now, I can only think of changing him back to normal._

_"Damien... Let's combine our hearts as one...and save this man."_

_"Yes, Stuey... Let's save him."_

_Our existences expand from our bodies, painting the skies with an immaculate prism!_

_Even the ethereal moondial that has decorated the Bucharestian skylines is affected by our power. The moondial synchronizes with our light, becoming an amplifier to the miracle we're about to execute. The people view this sensational event with awed hearts, having never experienced such wonders. Our comrades, supportive and daring, stand behind us and observe their handiwork coming into play. Because of their efforts, the wyvern is currently unable to move... Bruises upon bruises decorate the monster's skin, and some of its scales have been ripped off in the process. Their powers truly have increased, and I must say... I'm very proud of them._

_"Light of the sun", my words trigger the emergence of a golden sub-aura from my frame._

_"Light of the moon", a silver sub-aura generates from my boy's frame._

_Our hearts synchronize, just like before—when we fought the bishop in his Crimson Blood Dragon form. Our sub-auras fuse, creating an environing field of silver and golden light that spirals vibrantly around us. We then aim our remote hands at the injured wyvern, readying ourselves for the final phase._

_Words... Our hearts are showing us...how to save Evandro._

_"Synchronize with the hearts of the unworthy, and grant them eternal peace", we epically quote in perfect harmony. As this happens, our auras expand and merge with the prismatic light spanning the skylines. "We beseech thee, requesting a miracle to grace this poor, unfortunate soul. Please, open the door to a brighter future."_

_Evandro... Please...come back to us!_

_"Two hearts as one—**Dual Immaculate Bravado!**"_

_The light of our hearts consumes everything with its brilliance, purifying the darkness that has befallen this land. As the people bathe in our light, they can feel a great devotion... It's the pure, undying wish for peace. Damien and I... We want to be happy, free of the bloodshed that curses us day after day. Evandro, despite what he has done, has a similar desire: he wants to be free of the Church's grasp, and to feel the love of a woman who means more to him than life itself. This is the only thing we can do for him... If the cauldron is destroyed, he will no longer have an active life force. Therefore, after this is done...he will... Evandro...will..._

_"Goodbye, Evandro", we tearfully wish._

_"Adios...Sr. Bennett...Damián..." the wyvern sheds a tear of gratitude._

_With that one tear, the cardinal...is gone, consumed by the light of our hearts._

_When the brilliance completely fades, the mood becomes...quite sad. At first, we wanted to punish the cardinal for his sins against the people. But, after discovering his reasons for doing all of this... It breaks our hearts to see him go, knowing that there could've been another way. There's always an alternative to madness, no matter how useless the situation may be... Because he chose madness over reason, Evandro practically begged us to destroy him in the end. The REAL Evandro, not the psychotic manic that stood before us hours ago._

_"Everyone, do you see that?" gasps Sister Eve._

_"What is it, sis?" Victoria inquires._

_"Up there, LaBelle, look", she points to a small cluster forming from the phantoms of our light._

_We become curious, and observe its grand formation. It's almost as if a star fell from the sky, and shrunk several arcseconds to form...a tiny, spherical crystal. Andrew flies forward and retrieves the crystal. Just like a man of science—always curious about unexplainable events. I knew he'd be the one to dash towards a discovery._

_"Looks loch we struck gauld", he declares with a clever smirk._

_"What is that, Drew?" Natalie inquires._

_"A purified cauldron. Thes is th' true f'rm ay th' Saint Vitus—a cubic zirconium gem stud."_

_"It's so...small", smiles Theodore._

_"You would be the one to say that, idiota (moron)", Luis snickers derisively._

_"We hae a coople mair tae gaither befair facin' th' Coont", Andrew clutches the purified cauldron in his grasp, releasing the anger of having loss another person in this war. He's hiding his face, but I know when Andrew's crying. His voice becomes watery, and his hand begins to shake in a tight fist. "Damn ye, Evandro! Wa didne ye come tae us, insteid ay runnin' aff wi' 'at dobber? Things coold've gain...so much differently...than thes..."_

_"It'll be alright, Drew", my boy's voice silences Drew's tears._

_"DC...I..."_

_"Evandro is with Maribel now, so everything will be alright."_

_"How do you figure that, dear?" Victoria charmingly inquires._

_"Because... Well, because I know she'll talk some sense into him. If I really am the reincarnation of Maribel, then I know she'll be able to get through to him. I'm a stubborn man, and I'm pretty sure she was a stubborn woman. Heck, she convinced her overprotective father to let her elope with a vampire for crying out loud. So, in the end, I know she'll 'bring him back to earth'. Wouldn't you say so, Nattie, being her godmother and all?"_

_The head mother nods proudly, "No doubt about it, DC. Mari was a stubborn girl, but that's one of the many things I really liked about her. Kind of reminded me of myself, you know."_

_"If she was anything like you, Nattie...I can see why Grandpa Freddie fell for her."_

_"Stop, you're making me blush", giggles the head mother._

_**Closing Theme: "To the Moon"**_

_(エンディングテーマ："月へ"Endingutēma: "Tsuki e")_

_Artist (アーティストĀtisuto): Ayane (彩音Ayane)_

_Damien's crying... He knows how to hold his composure when he weeps. But, much unlike everyone else, I'm hip to when my boy is upset. He smiles even when he's sad... He's happy that Evandro is back with Maribel, but he's upset at the fact that...well... Evandro dying has affected us all. I must admit, I'm a little misty myself._

_It's never an easy thing to watch someone die. Friend, foe, family, lover, animal, man, woman, child, beast—the feeling is mutual for all said entities. I wonder... What has become of Evandro? Did he make it to Maribel, or has he...? Did he go...there? Has all of his mindless toiling sent him to the burning pits of hell?_

_Evandro... I hope you've made it to her... I really do._

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued<em>**

_(__次回に続く__Jikai ni Tsudzuku__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Break of Dawn...<strong>_

_The touching conclusion to the first arc of our Romanian excursion. What has become of Evandro? Did he make it to Heaven, where Maribel is waiting for him? Or...did he meet an unfortunate fate, and ended up where all sinners are sent—the eternal burning pits of hell? Can a man who suffered an unrequited love, died in misery, and lived centuries in consuming ire find happiness in the afterlife?_

**_Next time on BLOOD/DAWN...Arc 1 Finale: I Will Always Love you._**


	5. Arc 1 Finale

_**BLOOD/****Dawn**_

_(__ブラッド__/__ドーン__Buraddo/Dōn__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Journal Entry 5: If I Should Stay<strong>_

_(__ジャーナル項目__5__：私はとどまるべき場合__Jānaru Kōmoku 1: Watashi wa Todomarubeki Baai)_

* * *

><p>All is quiet under the new moon. Though this city has seen quite a bit of chaos, everything is peaceful in the end... Ironically, this peace comes served with a bittersweet cup of sorrow. A sorrow stemming from our unfortunate...and dismaying decisive battle with the late cardinal, Evandro Esencia.<p>

In the aftermath, Andrew returned to Rutherford with his Methuselah attack units, the Lost Boyz and the Highwaymen. He left with promises to keep a sharp eye on our progression, especially during our fated meeting with the Count. Natalie called a full-circle retirement to our hotel rooms. None of us could object to her motion, especially after what's transpired under this sorrowful new moon.

Damien's sound asleep next to me, but I... I am unable to find rest.

I feel terrible... I just wish that there was another way, besides death... Evandro, if your soul can hear my words, I have something to tell you: I am truly sorry for how things turned out. But, as we all agreed before, if our actions have reunited you with the love of your life...then the struggle was worth it in the end.

On to other things...

Our next stop is Suceava, located in the region of Bukovina. Prior to his departure, Andrew gave word of the Rolling Stones being stationed in the historical county capital. Hopefully, our experience in Suceava flows much smoother than our former encounter. The last thing we need is _another_ unfortunate event. As if Copa Cabana wasn't enough... But, I digress. There's no need to meditate on our losses.

Besides, if I should stay buried under a mountain of regret, I will become that much much closer to being dominated by the Twilight Soul's brutal influences. I can't risk such a thing, especially when I'm one of the key players in my band of friends. Our excursion would be cursed with countless misfortunes if I were to... No, even that is something that I cannot meditate on.

I need a new mantra—something that will further fuel my ambitions.

Hmm... It'll probably come to me in my dreams. I'm not very quick when I'm drowsy... And here I promised to spend some "quality time" with Damien after our battle. Looks like that won't be happening anytime soon. Unless... I wonder if there're any good spots in Suceava. Perhaps a little date would do us some good.

I'll talk with my boy about it in the morning. Until then, I'm ending this journal entry here. Better yet, I think I'll take a break from writing for a while. I need to get myself prepared for the events to come. So, until we meet again, everyone... Keep me, Damien, and all of our beloved in your prayers. And Evandro...give my great-grandmother a hug for me. I sure would love to hold her and tell her how much I love her...if not just once.

**Until We Meet Again,**

Stuart

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Theme: "Rosa"<strong>_

_(__オープニングテーマ：__"__ローザ__"__Ōpuningutēma: "Rōza"__)_

_Artist (__アーティスト__Ātisuto): Aiko Nakano (__中野愛子__Nakano Aiko__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 1 Finale: I Will Always Love You<strong>_

_(アーク1フィナーレ：私はオールウェイズラヴユーĀku 1 Fināre: Watashi wa Ōruu~eizuravuyū)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 1: Bittersweet Memories<strong>_

_(パート1: ほろ苦い思い出Pāto 1: Horonigai Omoide)_

* * *

><p>My soul... I no longer feel one with the world of the living. A cold chill. I have felt this chilly feeling before—the moment he...El Conde took my mortal life, and made me into un vampiro (a vampire). This frightening sensation is more than enough proof...that Sr. Bennett y mi amado (and my beloved) Damián...sent my poor, tortured soul to the afterlife... Where I will open my eyes, I'm not so sure. I'm afraid to find out the truth beyond the light that surrounds me. A light of life that welcomes my death.<p>

"_You can open your eyes now, silly."_

Hmm...? That voice...

"_Well, are you going to lay there for an eternity, or do I have to pick you up myself?"_

"...Maribel, is that you?"

"_Oh, so you still remember me. That's a relief."_

My eyes open to a bright sun amidst a beautiful azure sky. Doves dancing across the skylines, enjoying the day with a merry heart. A gentle wind brushes the land. The sound of bristling grass echoes all around me, and the sweet smell of shoe flowers... A gentle golden aurora flowing through the air... Ay, dios mío (Oh, my god), where have I been sent to? What manner of paradise is this place?

"Welcome to Nirvana, old friend."

"Maribel..." her voice lifts me to a sitting position.

"You were always jumpy like that. Why not turn around and show me that handsome mug of yours?"

"Sí (Yes)", I stand to my feet, and eagerly turn to her.

There she is...just like I remember her: a woman of undeniable beauty and grace. Honey-brown hair and eyes, fair complexion, slender build, no taller than 5 feet 4 inches... A smile that lifts the sun and sets the moon. She looks so much like Damián, so much that it...slightly sets me at unease. The only difference between the two is: Damián is an Afro-British male and she is a full-blooded Englishwoman.

Perhaps that is why I desired Damián's love... Because he looks so much like Maribel, my heart couldn't tell the difference. It refused to differentiate and see the truth: that they're not the same person. A reincarnation and an original may share some features, but at the end of the day...the comparison is unsatisfactory.

"I saw the whole thing, Evandro."

"The whole thing?" I curiously tilt my head.

"You've been a naughty boy these past 500 years, but I spoke with 'the big guy' and pulled some strings for you. So, instead of being sent to Heaven, you were instead sent to Nirvana."

"But, aren't Heaven and Nirvana one in the same?"

"No, they aren't", she smiles.

"What's so different about them?"

"Nirvana is the 'midpoint' leading to the Golden Gates. When I entered Heaven, I was asked to stand guard in Nirvana and act as a supervisor for incoming souls. Basically, I'm a guide to the final resting place. You could say that I'm...somewhat of a 'not so grim' reaper."

"Oh...I see", I shamefully turn away from her.

How can I face her...after all that I've done? I practically sold my soul to the devil just to be with her... And that's not the way things should have gone. There had to be another way besides... No, it's too late for regrets now. Now that I've crossed over, the sins of the past are irredeemable. But, I just don't understand—how could I end up at the crossroads before the Golden Gates? _Why wasn't I...?_ How could I _not_ be burning in the pits of hell for all of my...disgusting transgressions?

"A puppet cannot live, breathe, or speak without the hands of another", she cryptically states.

There she goes again—speaking in riddles that I am unable to comprehend. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask the truth behind the riddle... Knowing her, it'll probably be something interesting.

"Maribel, what do you mean by that?"

"The Count, Valdo von Dracula, was controlling you since the moment he took your mortal life. For ages, you haven't been acting of your own free will. Valdo has led your every step, controlled your every whim, and has driven you straight to a bitter end. But, even after all of that, there was someone who was willing to see beyond the madness that plagued your kind and gentle soul. I knew all along... That you would _never_ stoop to such treachery, nor would you _ever_ risk the purity of your family name for a monster like that man. That fact led me to ask the big man to give you a second chance, and I was, in return, rewarded with something very special."

"A reward? What has Dios given you?"

"Look around you, Evandro", she warmly demands. I obey her kind demand, and look around at the beauteous environment. Maribel explains the nature of this floral wonderland. "This place, Nirvana, would normally be a large cloud solid enough to hold spiritual matter. You and I are figments of spiritual matter, so we wouldn't fall regardless...of whether or not my existence is active."

Her confession sends a shock through my body, "Existence...? But...but how could you...?"

"Existences originated from the astral realm, Arista, where most spiritual power bears its fruit. But, while Valdo underwent Selena's resurrection ritual, a rip was placed in the boundaries of reality and fiction. A power meant only for God...was placed into the hands of the undead. And now, heroes, tyrants, rebels, murderers, preservers, devastators—all these things and more possess a fragment of the Lord's power. It's abomination of the highest caliber, but even He can see the justice in the hearts of some... And that is why the Lord wishes those of pure hearts to continue living: so that His power can be returned to where it came from."

I am unable to believe...such wonders...

We...vampires...possess numerous fragments of God's power... Existence...is a power that is mean to be wielded by God alone. I...I never once thought... I mean, really... All because of Selena's resurrection ritual, the undead were doused with forbidden power... And, all of this time, God allowed us to continue living...in order for that power to be returned to its rightful owner? Inconcebible (Inconceivable)... To think such an unimaginable thing...could be triggered from the Count's ancient rebirth...

"Now that you know the truth..." Maribel's voice awakens me from my trauma. I lift my head to see the most dazzling development: shimmering lights, no larger than grains of salt, flowing through the air. Qué hermosa (How beautiful)... This light... Is this...? "...Sparkle! Diamonds and Pearls!"

...Maribel's existence... Asombroso (Amazing)!

"Evandro, listen to me, please..."

"Sí (Yes), what is it it?"

"...Take care of my husband, my son, my grandsons, and my future grandson-in-law. All of them, please, I'm begging you... I hate that I can't go with you, so this is the only thing I can do to help. Evandro, because of me—because of that argument our fathers had... You had to die...because..."

Her tears... Even after years of not seeing her...her tears...touch my heart...

"It's not your fault, Maribel."

"...But...but, I..."

"Don't ever blame yourself for our parents' shortcomings, Maribel!"

My voice is stern, but my face is not... I'm smiling at her, tears falling from my eyes... Normal tears, not the traces of blood that speak of a lifeless corpse... Before I go, I must do it. I must have her in my arms, even if just for split second. And so, with a warm heart...I reach out to the love of my life.

"Maribel...come here..."

"Yes...my dearest friend..."

My body is fading into particles of spiritual matter... Very soon, I will no longer be a part of this world. But, even so, Maribel falls into my arms and holds me tightly. We can only be friends, but my heart will never change... I will always love her, no matter what becomes of me. Even if my soul should fall into darkness...her memory will always exist...as the light that allows my eyes to see the truth.

"Adiós, Maribel..." my spirit completely fades from this world.

"...Goodbye...Evandro, my friend..."

The magic of Maribel's ether existence, Diamonds and Pearls, carries my particilized spirit beyond the boundaries of life and death... I have no idea where I'll end up, what will become of me, or what everyone else will think of me... I have done far too much to be taken in by the likes of them. I don't deserve kindness or refuge, nor do I deserve sympathy for what I've done. The sins of my former life have ruined my chances... No, I shouldn't be so doubtful... Not after the kindness that Sr. Bennett and Damián showed me.

I just hope and pray...that same kindness awaits me beyond this light.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, wake up. We're going to be late."<p>

"Mmm... Damien, what time is it?"

"7:36 AM. Hop to it, now, or you'll have to answer to Nattie later."

"Mmm... Okay, I'm up now..."

We've only slept maybe five hours, but I'm a lot more energetic than Stuey. It's always been that way with us—he's an owl and I'm a rooster. Stuart is more energetic at night, while I'm energetic during the morning hours. Quite the contradiction, but it's the truth... However, I cannot blame him for this drowsiness. Last night was very trying for all of us, and even I'm feeling a little sluggish this morning.

Even washing my face is a task... Goodness, how exhausted can my body get?

"Did you rest well, love?" questions my fiancé, whilst yawning heavily.

"Well enough, but not enough. I think I miscounted a few sheep around 2:45."

"Good one, Sweets", he giggles.

"Hurry up now, or we'll be late. I want eggs for breakfast, not one of Nattie's CFMs."

"Yeah, yeah, spit-spot and whatnot."

Spit-spot and whatnot? Why that overgrown lummox... He's lucky that I'm in love with him, or I'd have his face plastered all over the wall. But, I should also be hip to how grumpy he is in the morning. A little lovemaking usually snaps him out of his mood, but I don't have to energy to deal with him right now... Probably age starting to catch up with me...or perhaps this journey all together... Either way, I do know that I'm starting to tire out.

"Oh wow, Damien, you have to come and see this!"

"What is it, Stuey?"

"It's...a shower of falling stars?"

"Falling stars?" I rush out of the restroom.

"Yes, come see", he steps aside to give me some viewing room.

Oh, my word, this has to be the grandest thing I've ever laid eyes on! Stars are falling across the sky from every direction, and are gathering somewhere in the northeast. Oh goodness, I have to send this to my parents!

"Where are you going, love?"

"To grab my mobile", I rush up to my suitcase. After retrieving my Android, I rush up to the window and take a snap of the star shower. When the photo fully develops, I send it directly to my father's E-mail address. "Mummy and Daddy love constellations, so this would be right up their alley. It's because of them that I fell in love with outer space... Perhaps that is why I wasn't crapping my pants when I was trapped in the Temporal Crux."

"About that place... What was it like there?"

"It was...beautiful, yet cold and desolate. Despite its celestial luster, it's not a place you'd want to spend an eternity, let alone take a vacation to. The fact that I had to fight for my life there makes matters worse."

According to this alert screen, the snapshot was successfully delivered.

I can't lie... I'm not very happy with how things turned out.

Even if Evandro reunited with Maribel, the way he went... I know, deep down in my heart, that there just had to be another way besides death. Another way to reunite them, without bloodshed, without carnage, without death... Jennifer, Elton, Evandro—they all died because of the Count's brutal weaving. Randy told me how Elton and Jennifer were finished off... Jennifer was staked in the back by her own partner. Elton, falling victim to his own suicide attack. When the clock tower exploded, so did Elton. Unfortunately, his efforts were all in vain, for the Super Methuselahs' enhanced existences resisted his attack just by exhausting territorial air pressure.

Noapte Steaua is gone, another entity lost amidst the fray.

From what Nattie told me, Jennifer fabricated Noapte Steaua's history to lead her and the Methuselahs into a trap. That's how a battle started between them, and that's why Noapte Steaua was lost. To say that Elton and Jennifer had respect for the place, they sure didn't have enough decency to take the commotion outside. Because of their actions, the city will never be able to regain that portion of their past. Such craftsmanship is ancient, and no modern day construction worker can replicate such perfection.

Stevie also gave us word of how they recovered from their injuries so quickly... It was around the time I entered the Temporal Crux, and single-handedly corrected the spacetime distortion left there by the late cardinal. When the miracle began, when I crossed steel with that...thing... Their healing factors gained a humongous boost, and they were soon able to face the cardinal, alongside Nattie, the then mutated Randy, and my beloved Stuey.

Now that I think about it, my involvement made quite a huge difference in that battle... It's almost as if it were fate that drug me into that infernal portal. No matter. Fate or not, I still feel bad about the outcome.

As Stuey and I exit our hotel room, I can feel the fatigue plaguing my legs. I had no idea that fighting an elite clergyman would take this much out of me. But, then again, when you fight one after the other... I guess that would take its toll on any man, half-breed, vampire, or human... Speaking of creatures, I wonder how Tony and Fumi are doing. I bet Pauly and Stephie are keeping those two under control. Lord knows how uncontrollable those two can become. But, that goes without saying.

Suceava, Bukovina, Romania... I wonder what awaits us there. A time of peace? Another battle?

Knowing our luck, the latter is sure to be it.

"Damien, you look pale."

Stuey's voice awakens me from my thoughts, "Oh, um... I'm fine, really. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"Stuff? Since when did you use the commoner's tongue?"

"I can't be uptight all the time, right?"

"Hmm... I guess not", my man caresses my back.

"There you go worrying about me, again."

"It's only natural, considering how things turned out. Also, isn't it proper for a fiancé to worry about their beloved, regardless of the situation? I think I'm doing right well, keeping up the romance and whatnot."

"...You spoil me too much", I cling to my man with gentle embrace.

"When we get to the Midnight Train, sleep next to me. Our drive will take a couple of days, so I want to relax at your side as much as possible... That and some other things. Know what I mean?"

"And who is using the commoner's tongue now, Stuey?"

"Touché", my sharp personality tickles him.

He's laughing... Oh, how I love to hear him laugh. His giggle is so handsome, wholesome to say the least. Unfortunately, I don't get to hear Stuey laugh a lot. At least not since all of this began... He...no, we're all concerned with the safety of others. The people—men, women, children, and even beasts—are constantly in danger of being victimized by the Church. And that's no laughing matter... Perhaps this celestial shower is an omen of things to come. No forecasts of such an event were announced, so its random occurrence must be some kind of sign... Either way, signs or not, we cannot allow our ambition to falter.

In order for us to find peace...our hearts and minds must retain their firmness.

* * *

><p>So, one of my finest elite clergymen has fallen... Considering the nature of his aggressors, I'm not surprised in the least bit. I did say that I'd have no further use for him if he failed me. Useless things should be thrown away, after all, so there's no need in keeping a defective pawn. Evandro, unfortunately, has become the epitome of a defective pawn in my eyes... Whether his soul rests or burns for an eternity, I care not... Besides, I have a much better plan in mind—one that will surely awaken the darkness in my nephew's soul.<p>

And thus, I am led to recall a chapter ages in my past...

There was once lived a prestigious family of treasure hunters, said to possess "very special powers". It was rumored that they were searching for the gates to heaven. But, it's not just any ordinary heaven... It's a heaven that exists on the boundaries of reality and dreams. Rumor spread that a great power existed in that special place. The power to revive the fallen—Resurrection... With the power of resurrection, the Verona wished to return their ancestors to this world in order to learn their secrets. Their ambitions, however, led to their untimely demise. Not a single member of the Verona clan exists in this world...except for one.

I haven't seen this young man in ages, but, if the rumors are true... He's still living to this very day, especially after being victimized by one of my elite clergymen. I forget his name, for I've tried to leave the tragedy of the Verona clan in my past. Nevertheless, it is this blood descendant that will pave the way to my nephew's conversion... That young man's dream of finding that special heaven will surely do the trick. I'm most certain of it.

But first, I had better check up on the deacon. It's been quite a minute since I spoke with him, and I'm sure he would like to hear my voice. Oh well, no time for dawdling. To my private study I go...

"Master Valdo, may I have a word with you?"

I halt just before my study door to face my ever-so-timid servant, N'Dour. However, unlike our previous meetings, he seems much more...lively than usual. I wonder what's gotten into this one, if anything at all.

"You seem exceptionally vibrant today, N'Dour. What's the mix, young one?"

"I... I wanted to ask your permission to..."

"Permission? Permission for what, young one?"

"Could I... be involved with Master Johannes?"

"Involved? As in being an item?"

"Yes... if you don't mind, sir."

Well, this is a shocker! And here I had thought that those two were just friends. Looks like I was wrong, because apparently...my servant has a thing for my son... Well, I don't see the harm in letting them have their fun. I might as well be lenient and give him my word.

"Alright, N'Dour, you have my permission."

"Thank you so very much, Master", he bows graciously.

"But, there is one condition to this little arrangement..."

"What is it, Master?"

"...Don't hurt my boy..." I give my servant a piercing glare. "...Or, I'll hurt you. Understood?"

"You needn't worry, Master. Your son's happiness is all that matters to me."

"Hmph", I turn my back to my servant. "Happiness or not, watch yourself with him. I don't take kindly to those who harass my offspring... Call me 'an overprotective father' if you wish, but my actions are sincere."

"I understand, Master. I'll leave you to your affairs now. And, thank you, once again."

"Be off with you, now."

"Yes, Master", N'Dour excuses himself from my presence.

It's amazing how children get along these days... Almost reminds me of my youth, or at least what I can remember of it. No time to waste. I must contact the deacon before sundown. This matter is very important, especially when...that place is involved in all of this. The affairs to come are sure to get the blood flowing... at least for my dearly beloved nephew, Stuart, and his band of loyal companions... This time, I must make sure that my plans turn out the way I want them to. Because... because...

In order for my ambitions to be met... the door to Sanctuary must be opened.

* * *

><p>Goodness, what's taking those two so long?<p>

I asked for everyone to meet at the MT by 8 AM sharp, and the lovebirds are taking an extra 15 minutes just to get here... Young people these days, I swear! They think time is something to be played with. If they haven't learned anything from our former fight against the cardinal, I don't know what to say. But, then again... that fight did take a lot out of us, especially me. My head is still thumping, especially after sustaining that modified Fever Bind for so long... Fighting elite clergymen sure does do a number on the body.

"Hey, Babes...are you alright?" asks my boyfriend from the back window.

"Yes and no."

"What's up? Getting bored waiting for the young bucks?"

"No, I just wish they'd hurry up. It's more like I'm anxious, if anything."

"You should come in and have a seat. Waiting outside will only put stress on your feet."

"Mama's been hoofing it was ages, lovies. A little standing around won't hurt much. Besides, as soon as the MT takes off, we're all resting until we get to a decent eatery. The shops here in Bucharest aren't all the rave to begin with. I still haven't picked that dress I wanted, but with the association's current budget, it'd be better if it were just left there on the rack. Violet isn't really my color anyway."

"You make me worry about you sometimes, you know that?"

"Don't worry so much about me, lovies", I look to my boyfriend with sincere expression. "Worry brings wrinkles. You don't want to start looking your age, do you?"

"Fine, fine, I won't worry", he concedes with a smile.

He may be my boyfriend, but I can tell he's much younger than I am... Theodore worries about me a bit too much. I hate it when people are over-concerned with me. Stuff like that makes me feel like an old crone... And, believe you me...I don't need to be reminded of how ancient I really am. Mama's been trucking it for ages, but she's still kicking, although it's rather hard to believe one could live for so long.

Two-hundred years short of a millennium... that and a couple of decades.

I've seen many faces in my lifetime, but Paddington's the one that has endured the years. The two of us are very close friends, although we don't show it much... We have our reasons, but respect is one of the more important ones. Really, things haven't been the same since...he died. An old friend of ours that we haven't seen in ages... He just died right before our very eyes when... No, I had better leave the past in the past.

"Waaat ye 'ump aboyt, Kate?"

"Oh!" I jump in a startle.

Oh, good mercies, it's just Paddy! That snow-white oaf, sneaking up on me like that!

"Waaat 'as yer al' jumpy, 'uh?"

_**"Announce yourself when a lady is in deep thought, thank you very much!"**_

"Sorry", he apologizes.

I calm down to refrain from clubbing his skull in, "What is, anyway?"

"Yer were blatherin' in yisser sleep last noight... aboyt 'im."

"I was what?"

"Sleep-talkin', that's waaat—aboyt our auld bud."

"Hmph, that's not surprising", I laugh at myself.

"Really? Why not?"

"...Because, well... because I've been thinking about him a lot, and..."

"'E's dead, Kate. Tinkin aboyt de wee fella won't brin' 'im back, unfortunately."

"Yeah...I guess it won't..."

_"Sorry we're late, everyone", apologizes a distant, deep voiced man._

Wait a second...I know that voice... It's Stuart's voice... I lift my head to see the lovebirds in rare form—fashionably late and nicely dressed.

"Nattie, shouldn't you be resting after that big fight?" Damien inquires with nurturing tone.

"I'm fine, DC. It may be hard to believe, but you learn to be tough when you're a queen. Ruling over Rutherford for those few hundred years really made a woman out of me. Some called me 'the hardcore combination of Queen Victoria I and Joan of Arc'. You do the math, kid, and find out what kind of woman I am."

"Sounds to me like you're one hell of a take-no-nonsense type of woman."

"Like no other, kid", my words make Damien giggle.

"'Tis nice ter see a juicy smile after a rough scrap", Stephen pets Damien's head in a fatherly manner.

"Stevie...cut it out", blushes the young Crusnik.

"Yes, _Stephe...cut_ it out", Stuart shoots Paddy a malicious leer.

The flirty old perv frees his hand from Damien's little head, in fear for his life of course. Stephen—I mean, Paddington—used to be a playboy before his conversion to the cloth. I was around during those times, and he even tried his share with me. But, as you can probably already tell, that didn't go so far... It's no secret that Paddy has a thing for the "baby-face" types, especially those like Damien. Unfortunately, when you have another big guy like Stuart standing in your way...yeah, that makes things tough... Then again, knowing Paddy all too well...he wouldn't risk losing a friend, no matter how he felt on the inside.

He's gentle, subtle, and mature enough to fight the urge.

"So, ye two sleep well last noight?"

"Somewhat, but not like we had planned", Stuart yawns drowsily.

"Then we had better get going, so we can get some rest", I kindly suggest. "The drive to Suceava will take us approximately 72 hours, if that much at all. Paddy, you can get some rest, too. I'll take the wheel!"

_**"No!" everyone shouts fearfully.**_

Everyone...even those inside of the MT... Why of all the...!

"And just what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Babes, I love you, but we ALL know how you get when you drive", my boyfriend politely says.

"Oh, really? And just how DO I get, TJ?"

"Running the red light without a care in the world", Yuvraj folds his arms.

"Driving 30 miles over the speed limit", Luis seconds.

"Playing music so loud that the next nation catches ear of it", John thirds.

"Driving without your seatbelt", Damien continues.

"A frightening case of road rage", Stuart adds.

"Not to mention the fiery temper", Victoria giggles.

"Basically put, that's lashings av traffic tickets dat we canny afford", Stephen concludes with a smile.

Why...I...never... Of all the... Oh...!

_**"Alright, I get it! I'm a bad driver, so sue me, dammit!" **_

I won't stand here and take this... I'm going in the backroom and I won't come out! Of all the hateful, black-hearted, coldblooded, cheeky, rude, despicable things to say... I swear, young people are such arrogant bastards these days! And what makes matters worse: Paddington is right there joking with them...? The actions of my so-called friends are just... They're just...

_**Un-believable...!**_

* * *

><p>Kate always did blow up like that, been that way since we were kids in the 1200s... Ha! Bet you can't guess who I am. I'll give you a hint: Kate called me an "old perv"... Three seconds... Two seconds... One...<p>

Yep, it's me—your resident age-old looker av an Irishman, Stephen! But, since we're pretty much buds now, you can just call me "Paddy". That's my real name... Oh, pardon the accent, but this is what my mind sounds like. A tongue and a brain may work in unison, but dialect is an independent trait that develops over time.

Okay, why am I explaining social and mental relations?

Nevermind... It's been a few minutes since Kate locked herself in the back, fuming because she's a scary driver. We don't have the funds to pay for her bad habits. Even when she drove the nursing Maribel by carriage those 500 years ago, she nearly made the poor girl have a miscarriage. Maribel was so worked up, the crew sailing the ship had to calm her down. Kate, of course, felt crabby about it, but played it off and said Maribel needed to grow a backbone... I swear, that old cow has no subtleness in her whatsoever.

Then again, it wouldn't be a normal day without her popping her lid... After all these years, Kate hasn't changed one bit. She was the same way when...he was still around... Oh, how I miss that little fella. He was a pretty good bud, always had our back, always made us smile, and always retained a cool exterior that you just had to love. Kate had the cutest crush on him when we were tikes, and always tried protecting him from bullies... I helped too, but I wasn't as rough as Kate was back then. You probably wouldn't believe this... but I was the nonviolent one out of our little group. I was the peacekeeper, but those two... they were always causing trouble.

But, there were many times when we got along pretty well. No head butting, no arguments, no fights... just the three of us...being the best of friends. We shared many good memories... And then, out of nowhere...he fell ill after a brutal coven attack. Even on his deathbed, we were still enjoying ourselves.

Then, on the last day of his life, he asked us to take him outside... to our special place.

The old maple tree in the heart of Rutherford Forest. That's our special place... He was the one who found it, but stuff like that was in his blood. He was good at finding awesome things, discovering hidden tidbits about the most confusing stuff, and deciphering the most complicated problems. Top-notch brain he was... I...

I even remember the last thing he ever said to us.

_"Meus amigos (My friends)... I'm happy...that I got to know you."_

His funeral was touching... His foster family was there, so were our folks. Even the previous aristocracy was there for his burial... I never cried so much in my entire life. Kate and me...we really let loose on that day. But, things like that are natural... when you really love someone with all of your heart.

I think that's one of the reasons why Kate blew up like that... When she thinks about our little bud, she's bound to go off.

I think that's one of the reasons why Kate blew up like that... When she thinks about our little bud, she's bound to go off. It's a reaction that even I'm prone to... But, there's a fishy rumor spreading amongst the masses...

...I heard that... somewhere out there...our bud is still alive.

That rumor's been spreading amongst the Gideonites for months, and it's probably already reached the count's grimy little ears. Knowing that conniving bastard, if our bud really is alive... Old Valdo will put him to good use in another of his twisted little schemes. And that... that I just won't stand for! If Valdo does anything to my wee little fella, I'll... I'll break his damned skull in with my own bare hands!

_I will... I'll end his miserable life by myself...!_

"Father Paddington, are you alright?" Jo's voice awakens me from my silent ire.

"Yeah... jist tinkin really 'ard, that's al'."

"You looked pissed off, man... What's on your mind?"

"...Ye ever 'av someone yer wanted ter protect...but fate wouldn't allow yer de chance ter do dat?"

"Yeah..." Jo sits in the passenger seat next to me.

"Let me guess... 'tis Mel, roi?"

"Bingo, old timer. Ever since she was a kid, the only person I ever wanted to protect...was Mel. But, when the Church ordered me back to service, I... I...just couldn't stay with her anymore. So, in my own way, I went looking for someone who could liberate me from my life of crime... When you defeated me a few months ago during my bout with Stuart...that was one of my main reasons for taking the mission. I knew, without the shadow of a doubt, that one of you would help me find my way back to Mel. I put up a good front, pretending that I was under the Church's influence, but in reality... I was just looking for a way back to my girl... That's pretty damn stupid of me, going all out like that for one girl... Right?"

"Men are born dense, Jo. We jist age, git wiser or dumber as de years past, an' den we die oyt. De legacy we leave behind is totally up ter us. Either way, we're 'uman in de end. Even we vampires can still call ourselves 'uman, since we're still made av flesh an' blud, yer nu."

"Hmph", Jo giggles.

"Waaat's so funny, rookie?" I shoot him a suspicious smirk.

"Nothing, really. I just noticed something..."

"An' waaat 'av yer noticed?"

"...We don't really talk that much. Being in the midst of war, there isn't much time to socialize. I find it hard to talk when so many people are suffering... Maybe I'm just too sentimental for my own good."

"Ha! Luks loike we 'av sum tings in common, Jo", I proudly declare.

"Yeah...I guess we do. By the way, how much longer before we reach Suceava?"

"Quite a while, Jo. Yer might as well git sum shuteye, fella."

"Yeah, a little sleep will do me some good. Just hope my premonitions don't bother the hell out of me."

"We're vampires, Jo. Dees things canny be 'elped, yer nu."

"Can't be helped, right", he stands from his seat and dismisses himself.

That guy was always the emotional type. Can't talk to him for a minute without the poor fella taking offense to something... That's one of the reasons why we never talk: I'm not one to hold back my words, and he doesn't take my straightforwardness easily. If anything, we're friends because of everyone else. Although, when I think carefully about it... it's Jo's gentle nature that balances out the carnage plaguing our circle. You've seen it—it's either a fight or an argument that leads to some serious scrapping. The Midnight Train Crew is a time bomb waiting to go off. But, in the end, even after all of the fighting...all of the arguments...

_...There's no way in hell we'd want to be apart from each other._

It's just like when I was a wee little tike, playing with Kate and... our late bud. Back in those days, it was like the MT Crew minus six. We argued, we fought, but we always found a way to reconcile our differences and pick up where we had left off. Friendship—true, undying friendship—never fades or dies out. If anything, it will come to a state of temporary stillness that may or may not last for a while. After that, it has the potential to restart and evolve; a never-ending cycle that many face on a daily basis. But, when you look at it from another angle, that's how the world in general is... We may fuss and fight, but in the end, we will eventually need each other. In the long run, a total stranger could become your sword and shield in the midst of chaos.

At least that's how it's gone for me... I can't speak for everyone else, given that scenarios are different depending on the person. That's reality in a nutshell—not everyone's life is sugar and rainbows. Take it from a guy who's lived well over 800 years... This world ain't pretty in the least bit. And, from the way things seem, the world will get worse and worse as the years progress.

...Suceava... I've got a bad feeling about that place. It's not bad because I sense danger, no, it's bad because I don't know what to expect. I hate the unexpected, always have, and always will. I don't like it when unfortunate events pop up out of nowhere, messing up the entire visit... I also don't like when people die in the midst of the event. It reminds me _way_ too much of my past...when Kate and I lost our bud. I may not seem like it, but I...am the most affected by Evandro's loss. Just seeing him die was enough to strike me dead, if I had a life to begin with. Dead men can't die twice... they can only fade away... So, I'm uneasy about visiting Suceava because of that sole reason. Because I fear the unexpected... and because I'm afraid to lose another person.

God, if you're still able to hear this old soul, please... give me the strength to protect everyone?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 2: Joy and Happiness<strong>_

_(パート2：喜びと幸福Pāto 2: Yorokobi to Kōfuku)_

* * *

><p>Três corações (Three hearts). Três mentes (Three minds). Três almas (Three souls). Amigos para sempre (Friends forever)... That is the promise I made to them over 800 years ago. But, I was unable to keep that promise, and died on them from an illness contracted from...those just like them. My corpse laid there in that casket, but I never once thought... that it wasn't decaying. That it was evolving at an abnormal rate, and that there was nothing I could do to reverse the effect. Everyone thought I had truly died, but... apparently, that's wasn't the case.<p>

I'm alive, yet I'm dead. I'm one people of this world would address as "the undead". Because I was victimized by vampires, I am now one of them... I have a new power, too. Aside from the one I inherited from my ancestors, I can now control an energy that I never thought I could wield on my own. Katarina...I'm just like you now, but a tad bit different... My flames aren't of this world. No, they're from...the underworld—a place where the dead cannot and will not find rest. Katarina, Estêvão, forgive me for what I must do... The sin I'm about to commit will probably be unforgivable in your eyes, but times leave me no other choice.

I must find a way to go to that place... or I will never find true peace.

_"My, my, my, look at who we have here", a familiar voice booms from the environment._

"Hm? Você de novo (You again)?"

_"Why do you keep running from us, Ash?" questions a second voice._

"Because there's something I must do here, and you annoying _putas (bitches)_ are in my way."

They've been chasing me for years, attempting to stop me from going to...that place. Maidens who've made a pact with greater beings—the Covenant. I've slain many of their kind, but these two are beyond persistent. The battles I've endured with these women weren't of my own free will... They just never cease their continual pursuit to stop me from... No, I'm unable to concentrate with these two cackling at me from Purgatorio, the 4th dimension. Just like all women of the Covenant, Chrisette of the Light and Michele of the Dark prefer to stalk their prey from another realm, before going in for the kill.

But, unfortunately for me, these putas are eons more powerful than any of their late sisters.

"Why not give up and take your punishment like a good little puppy?" Chrisette steps through a holy portal leading from purgatorio. Michele does the same, using a darker magic. Chrisette—a silver-haired, silver-eyed Nubian goddess of undeniable beauty. Michele—a tantalizing brunette with an entrancingly devilish character. Michele always leads the insults, as you can probably already tell. "Do you hear me, you pint-sized bastard? Or have your ears gone bad during the past 500 years? I asked you to give up!"

"Michele, please, yelling won't solve anything", Chrisette exhibits her subtle nature.

"What did you say, Chris? Are you seriously going easy on that murderous old timer?"

"He's not a murderer, Chelly... just an old soul walking the wrong path."

"Oh, brother" drones the dark witch. "I swear, you light users are an absolutely dense breed."

"It's because I'm curious about his reasons, Chelly. Why he denied Mother's orders, and why he continues to pursue Sanctuary at the expense of those trying to save him... I want to know why this man is doing all of this. And I guess that's why I'm chasing after him—because I want to know the truth. Besides, we witches should know it best... Revenge is a cold dish without a warm coating of truth, no?"

"What's the use of understanding me, bruxa (witch)?" I peer over my shoulder at my pursuers.

"It's simple, really", begins the holy witch.

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"...Because... I find no glory in killing a confusing opponent."

I turn around to have the witches aim their mystic handguns at my heart. I want to tell them, but...I... I don't trust these women with my secrets. All they've done is mercilessly hunt me, never knowing my intentions, never questioning my resolve. But, out of all the Witches of the Covenant... why would Chrisette of the Light ever attempt to understand me? A coldblooded hunter...like her?

"Well, I've no time for sentimental chatter", Michele readies her trigger finger.

Despite her violent front, I refuse to move from where I stand. I don't have to do anything... for she's already been ensnared by my spell. Even in the midst of her furious charging, Michele is unable to lay a finger on me. Acrobatic kicks, agile movements, precision shots with her mystic guns—none of her tactics are able to touch me. After considering the recklessness of her offenses, Michele retreats by performing a graceful high backflip.

"Damn it all! Why can't I touch him?" snarls the dark witch.

"Because he doesn't want you too, dear sister", snickers the holy witch.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just as she said, bruxa", my cruel tone catches Michele's attention. "The power I inherited from my ancestors allows me to freely command the laws of reality. Whatever I wish to be will be... because I've inherited the power Aeolus, the ancient keeper of the wind. Aside from my new, dark power, the ability to control the wind allows me to perform many other miracles... such as the one I'm about to show you!"

Using the power of the wind, I am able to erase my image from plain sight. However, I am still there... just not in my opponent's eyes. My abilities psyche my aggressors out, leaving Michele wide open for a counterattack!

_Chrisette's precognitive senses go haywire!_

_"Chelly, behind you!" she fearfully warns._

_"What the...?" the dark witch peers over her left shoulder._

As Chrisette predicted, I have reemerged behind her sister. My right hand engulfed in the flames of the underworld, ready to burn the meddlesome dark witch to a cinder... This brutal ending has repeated itself way too many times, and it's starting to annoy me. Women... sometimes, I just don't understand them.

"Why you... don't underestimate me!" the dark witch bends the laws of time using the black arts.

Her conjuring of infernal energy causes a rift to be opened around her body, right before I toss a massive wave of underworld flames at her. The impact causes my flames to be negated, but only for a short amount of time. She won't be able to uphold her defenses for long, but my flames... are eternal!

"Chelly, get out of there!" Chrisette aims her mystic handgun at my airborne body.

The holy witch takes a chance and unleashes a spray of mystic bullets in hopes of hitting me! Using the power of the wind, I erase my image and reappear at the left of the holy witch. Chrisette dodges a well-calculated enflamed roundhouse kick to the head by bending forward, aims her gun at my forehead, and attempts to execute me. However, I disappear before she can pull her trigger, grab onto her right arm, and repulse her with an explosion of air pressure! Michele dives in for the interception, performing a graceful forward cartwheel into an overheard axe kick with her right foot... However, I step to the side, and easily dodge her wild attack. Michele lands on her feet, turns around, and hops forward into a wild, sidewinding corkscrew flip, whilst spraying the area with mystic bullets! My control over the wind allows me to dodge her bullets with ease.

I begin playing mind games with my aggressive opponent, "You're serious about this, aren't you, bruxa? But, if you can't hit me, what's the use of pulling off these crazy moves?"

"Shut up, Ash!" Michele bounds high into the air, opening a patch of pursuit for her sister.

"We'll have none of your mind games!" Chrisette invokes the power of her heavenly servant, and draws a large golden axe from a rift in the magical realm. She swings her holy weapon with ease and finesse, but fails to land a single scratch on me. Amidst her toiling, Chrisette of the Light manages to nag me a little more. "Tell me... what are you reasons for doing all of this? Why... why did our sisters have to die because of your insolence? Don't you know how how evil Sanctuary is? What it could do to humanity? Are you that bent on exacting your ambitions, that you'd wager the lives of every living being in the entire universe...?"

Chrisette's rampaging leaves her wide open, and I am able to grab onto her steel with an enflamed left hand, not suffering even much as a flesh wound! She attempts to overpower me, but my dual existence is much too dominant to falter to such blind rage. Chrisette, Michele, just like all of your sisters... you're unable to understand my ambitions, whether I tell them to you or not.

"All of your Covenant pests are a bunch of eyesores", just by flinching my fingers, the pressure of my existence cracks Chrisette's holy steel. The holy witch retreats with a bound, opening a path of pursuit for her sister. Michele descends from the sky, whilst invoking the power of her infernal servant. By doing so, she's able to draw a black-steel great sword from a rift in the magical realm. The dark witch attempts to part me down the middle with a falling overhead slash; however, I am able to dodge her attack by stepping to the right. Her momentum has her planted in a knelt position for a short moment, which allows me to speak with the dark witch for a second. "You, out of all the Covenant peons, are the most insufferable of all. You blindly rush forward, without considering your opponent's prowess. Such is the folly of you meddlesome putas... That is why so many of you have fallen by my hand—because you interfere with things you do not understand!"

Invoking the power of the wind, I erase myself from my aggressors' point of vision... This time, for good.

I can no longer stand to dance with these foolish bruxas, not even for another second. It's true... that I've ran away from the Covenant so many times, attempting to avoid conflict with them. But, just like a fly to a dead corpse, those meddlesome wenches continue to pursue me. Filling my head with garbage, attempting to either understand me or kill me, all of the above... and so much more. By the time Chrisette and Michele are able to regroup... my body is long gone from our battleground atop the legendary Church of St. Demetrius.

"He got away...again", Michele retreats her infernal weapon back into a random rift.

Chrisette does the same to her holy weapon, whilst retaining a cool disposition.

"Don't be so jumpy, Chelly. We'll cross his path, sooner or later."

_"Sooner or later...?" the dark witch explodes in an agitated fit._

"Yes, sooner or later."

_"How can you be so calm when that bastard's running rabid around the city...?"_

"Doing what, exactly?" the holy witch's cool head hushes her sister's rage. Michele realizes that she's allowed me to get inside of her head—her greatest mistake in our transpired encounter. Chrisette scolds her sister for behaving so recklessly. "You swung your sword out of anger, Chelly. Do that again, and you'll be just like all the rest of our sisters... dead. Mother, wherever her poor soul has roamed, would not be pleased with your actions. We're the last of our kind, Michele... the last chance for the Covenant to protect the people from Ash and all those like him. If we die from behaving like explosive adolescents... its game over for _everyone,_ including those like ourselves...who're currently on their way to this sacred city."

"Those like us...? What the devil are you talking about, Chris?"

"Nine warriors with strong powers... they'll be here in a matter of hours."

"Let me guess... the precognition of the light?" derisively jeers the dark witch.

"Yes, sister. The light is showing me a beacon of hope, for our clan...and for the people... If these strong warriors can stop Ash, and another dark entity that I'm unable to perceive, then all will be well. We, the last of the Covenant, will finally be able to rest with Mother and all of our fallen sisters. The battle... will finally be over."

"True", Michele nods. "But, witches without a need for a contract... they're _doomed_ to..."

"Let's not meditate on that right now, sister. Our fate is of no significance to us in these pressing times."

"...Yes, sister."

* * *

><p><em>"Do you understand the seriousness of this situation?"<em>

_"Yes, Count Valdo, I do."_

_"Good, Benjamin. Now, tell me... what are your plans?"_

_"To have the treasure hunter open the door to Sanctuary, of course. The world will be driven into an era of despair, and that will do more than strengthen our control over humanity... it would be heavily secured. Even if the treasure hunter exacts his ambitions, the world will suffer because of it... For, as the legend states: 'the door to Sanctuary...is the door to pandemonium.'"_

_"I'm impressed, Benjamin. Just be sure to carry out your plans...with style."_

_"I will not fail you, your grace. Rest assured."_

When the count makes a request, we listen and obey. His excellence is what breathes life into us... or so I had once thought. Lately, his actions have been somewhat...questionable. Impractical, like he's becoming that which he hates the most. There was a time when the Church was the most feared political being on the planet. Because of our previous endeavors and failures, that time may be coming to an unfortunate end.

As Deacon of the Church, I have seen many a number of wonders working under Count Valdo. His predecessor, however, was much more influential than he could ever hope to be. As a survivor of those times, I am most unimpressed with the current count's performance. Desperation is not our way; never has, and never will be. But, in the hand of an incapable leader, even we, the Church of the Red Moon, are doomed to extinction... And that is why I shall take this mission on a personal level. That is why, for the sake of my people... I will make an attempt to overthrow the current count, Valdo von Dracula.

_...Hmm... this presence..._

"How long are you going to hide in the shadows? Show yourself!"

"If you wish, so be it", my stalker steps out from the darkness surrounding this alleyway.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What is a clergyman doing here in Suceava?"

"That's _elite_ clergyman. Do not league me with those weedy peons. I'm of a _much_ greater caliber, plus I actually carry myself with at least a hint of class. But, I wouldn't expect a complete stranger to understand my personality... To attempt such a thing would be a waste of time."

"Hmph. Who would want to understand a shithead like you?"

The sound of electricity... the visible circulation of electromagnetic pulses... Wait a bloody second! I recognize this manner of technology. I turn around, and... Ah, I knew it. It's him—the faction leader of the Rolling Stones, Paul Lévesque. Codename: Mr. Jagger... What gumption and nerve. A mere human...daring to stand against me, the Deacon of the Church.

"I'll ask you again, old timer... What are you doing here?"

"Hmph! And if I refuse to answer...?"

_"You get flattened", his cybernetic gloves pulsate with electromagnetic currents._

"Ha! You must be losing your mind, Lévesque... Do you actually believe you stand a chance against me all on your own? Surely, my friend...you must be joking."

"Who said I was here by myself?"

Suddenly, a flame ignites the darkness of the alleyway. I look behind Lévesque and behold the flame's origin: the 9-tailed kitsune, Yamamoto Naofumi. Codename: Mr. Woods. Faithfully standing at his side are none other than the werewolf, Anthony Carelli. Codename: Mr. Watts. And the faction co-leader, Stephanie McMahon-Lévesque. Codename: Ms. Richards. The Rolling Stones have assembled to interrogate me... Things never change with these damned radicals, constantly meddling in our affairs. No matter. Interfere or not, these _cannon fodder_ are incapable of thwarting my plans.

"It's flattering that you'd visit me, but... you alone aren't a match for an elitist."

"We weren't looking for a fight, D'Elany", corrects the co-leader.

"Oh really, Ms. Richards? Then _what's_ with the mediocre entourage?"

"Precaution towards enemy retaliation, of course."

_"And_ because we don't trust you", Mr. Watts grudgingly adds.

"Now, _drop_ the stubborn act, and tell us why you're here", Mr. Woods persists.

"No need to act aloof, Rolling Stones", I confidently fold my arms. The group of radical misfits become defensive, putting up their guards in anticipation of an attack. These fools... quite the jumpy bunch they are. "Keep your suspicions and your anxieties to yourself. I'm a busy man, and I haven't the time nor the patience to deal with you. You should return to your posts ASAP, just in case something..._unusual_ happens. If you know what I mean."

_"Why you... bastard...!" the faction leader furiously charges towards me._

"Hmph! What arrogance", I leap high into the air, escaping Lévesque's electromagnetic fist. My maneuver nearly throws him off balance, if only for a split second. The Rolling Stones look up to my departing body riding the wind with the greatest of ease. As a parting gesture, I leave the meddlesome group with a few words of encouragement. "Hold your heads high, Rolling Stones. The time of our reunion is nigh, for the gate to Sanctuary will open in two days. Every 500 years, the door develops a slight opening... an opening that he wishes to take advantage of. I will help him with his ambitions, and in return secure the lifespan of my brethren's dream. So, until we meet again, Rolling Stones... rest easy and _try_ to stay out of trouble."

"He ran away... nothing ever changes", Mr. Jagger turns to his faction members. "At least he's right about one thing. We had better go back for now. No use standing around here when we have some things to figure out."

"Leave the research to me, honey", Ms. Richards proudly volunteers. "I'm curious to find out what this 'Sanctuary' is anyway. Sounds rather interesting if you ask me."

"If it's of any interest to the Church, then it's probably bad news. Tony, Fumi, keep your spiritual energies high tonight. We're going to need as much coverage of the area as possible... at least until the Head Mother and her crew gets to this god-forsaken municipality. This place is crowed with chapels, but... there isn't a _single_ trace of holiness in this gloomy town. Not even a little speck of it."

"Hai (Yes)", affirms Mr. Woods.

"Just leave the city to us, capo (leader)", seconds Mr. Watts.

"Thanks, guys. Fall out."

_"For Infinity!" salutes the faction members._

* * *

><p>It took us a day and a half to reach the borders of Suceava. It wasn't the easiest drive, especially with the long road we had to cover. We stopped at a hotel for the night, a little place called Înălţimile de Lavandă (Lavender Heights). Nothing special... just a hotel with good service, no extra accommodations. Really, all we needed was a nice bed and breakfast. The extra stuff could wait. Because we took that route, we were able to save a lot of time and cover a lot of road. And now... we're finally here... the holy city, Suceava.<p>

It's a beautiful place... culture and history abound. It's incredible, unlike anything I've ever imagined. After all of these years, this old girl is finally in awe. No big lights, no fancy signs, no posh designs, no over-the-top buildings; just normal, everyday beauty. A town that's not so rural, not so urban. The perfect mixture of life and prosperity... It reminds me so much of my hometown of Rutherford. It's almost... nostalgic.

_Maybe that's why I feel like...he's here._

I know I'm probably dreaming it, but... somewhere in my heart... I'm hoping that he's here waiting for us. Ash... just seeing this place makes me think of your kind face. Of how I could have done so much more to save you, to protect you... Holy city or not, this place fills me with nothing but guilt. Shame... the shame of not being a good big sister for you, like I had promised those tearful generations ago.

"Still ticked aff, Kate?" Paddy enters the backroom with kind disposition.

"No, I've put that behind me. Come... have a seat."

"Tanks, Kate", he has a seat on the opposite side of the bed. I can tell he's tired—Paddy gets _extra nice_ when he's feeling fatigued. He probably just came back here to check up on me. Paddy's always been that way... the over-concerned fathering type. "Dat 'otel's mattress did a number on me neck. Oi can barely turn me noggin ter de lef. 'Oy aboyt yer? 'Oy ye sleep last noight, Kate?"

"Like a rock, of course. I guess the stress of dealing with the Church is starting to get to me."

"It'll be over soon, trust me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Cos, Kate... we 'av angels on our side."

"Oh, you mean that amazing feat Stu and DC pulled off?" I inquire with a humored grin.

"Aye. Dat wus somethin' rapid, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. I've never seen such an amazing dual existence technique. That light... it was like standing before the gates of heaven, and basking in its golden brilliance. I don't mean to sound selfish, but I want to experience that sensation over and _over_ again."

"Oi av' a quesshun, Kate..."

I peer over my shoulder to him, "What is it, Paddy?"

"...Do yer tink we'll obtain such power?"

"Us? Well... hmm..." I ponder the question for a moment.

"Oi mean, cum on, tink aboyt it. If Stu an' DC can pull it aff, why not us?"

"...Now that you mention it, DC's involvement in the Temporal Crux _did_ unlock the portion of our power that was held back for quite some time. If my theory is correct, then we may just be able to ascend as well. But, when you think about it, ascension isn't an easy feat... One has to have a reason _and_ a strong heart in order to ascend to the next level. If one is absent of these, then it'll be impossible to ascend."

"So, basically, we 'av ter be av soun' mind, body, an' soul... dat doesn't soun' ter 'ard."

"It's much harder than you think, Paddy", my serious verse grasps his attention. But, before we can finish our conversation, the MT comes to a halt before a small embassy. On the outside is our alliance's emblem, the Goldener Phönixkreuz... We're finally here, after enduring the road for almost two days. I then summarize what I have to say to Paddy, before we're interrupted. "Let me just put it to you this way: in the battles to come, an ascension will be needed. The remainder of the elite clergyman are much stronger than Evandro, and therefore are eons more dangerous than he could have ever hoped be. If we don't awaken our true powers very soon... we won't make it to the final battle with Valdo. We'll be killed off before then."

And, just as usual, Paddy takes things with a grain of salt.

"Well, looks loike we 'ad better start practicin', or our goose is pretty much cooked."

"When will you ever be serious?" I inquire with a humored smile.

_"'Tis better dat Oi be dis way...den shiverin' wi' fear, roi?"_

_"Paddy, I..."_

_"Oi'm scared, Kate. Oi'm really scared, for de first time in over 500 years. If we die oyt dare... we jist die, an' thar's naw comin' back. Oi want ter git stronger too, but... but thar's somethin' 'oldin' me back. Waaat cud it be? Fear? Anxiety? Insecurity? Oi don't nu, an' it pisses me aff... but, still... Oi want ter becum stronger, so dat Oi won't be a burden ter me friends... Ah've been tinkin dat since we fought Delouse in Rutherford."_

_"...We all have, Paddy...believe you me."_

Victoria steps through the backroom door. "We've arrived at the Rolling Stones' post", she politely reports. "Everyone's leaving to go greet our comrades. And, from the way thing seem, Mrs. Lévesque is eager to see the two of you. I don't think you should keep her waiting. We all know how she can be when she's stalled."

"You're right about that", I agree with a giggle. "We're right behind you. Just give us a moment... Paddy and I were just having a discussion, and..."

"'Tis alright, Kate", Paddy stands from the bed. He turns to me with his casual smile, and begins behaving with a carefree spirit... just like he always does. "We've covered most av waaat we 'ad ter discuss. Let's go reunite wi' de cru, chew de fat an' whatnot. Been donkey's years since we sat down an' 'ad chinwag wi' de Rollin' Stones, roi?"

"Yes, you're right about that, Paddy", I also stand with renewed character. Okay, enough sentimentality... it's time for Mama to put on her game face. "Alright, let's get going. We need to find out what's been going on in this so-called 'holy city'. We'll chat for a while, but business comes directly after that. Understood?"

"Yes, Head Mother", Victoria salutes.

"For Infinity", Paddy giggles humoredly.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later...<em>

"The door to Sanctuary leads where...?" fascinates the intrigued Yuvraj.

"To a place somewhere outside of this dimension", Stephanie reports, reading from some records she found through the IA-database. "This place is a forbidden dimension called 'Millennium', and Sanctuary is located right in its heart. Millennium is a place corrupted by obscure light, and the power of existence is nullified by its cryptic presence. Because the power of resurrection is dominant in this dimension, even those with formidable existences, like Stuart and Damien, would have trouble coping with Millennium's spiritually crippling influences."

Stephanie's report has everyone on edge. To think such a place could exist... is beyond our comprehension. First, the Temporal Crux...and now this? This excursion just keeps on getting more intense by the day. However, despite the uneasiness spreading among us, Stuart finds the nerve to remain composed.

"Well, with a name like _Millennium,_ I'm pretty such this 'other dimension' is _jam-packed_ with trouble."

"Oh, I haven't even gotten to the crazy part, yet", Stephanie's serious temperament strikes our intrigue. We pay close attention to the remainder of the faction co-leader's report. "It says here that the crippling energy found in Millennium is called 'Illumination', an energy forged from the essence of life energy. Illumination is unable to harvest itself, and thus needs the life energy of living creatures to sustain its ethereal form. There are rifts in this dimension that lead directly to the Millennium dimension. If these rifts were nonexistent, humans, animals, and even the undead would be able to live eternally. But, since these rifts are open, all creatures in this dimension have an unavoidable lifespan. To open a large rift to Millennium would gravely endanger all living creatures in this dimension, including people like us... The life energy of this world would deplete rapidly, and soon... everything in this dimension would...pretty much die out."

"And the Church wants in on this manner of chaos?" DC questions with a dark look of disgust.

"Not only them, but someone else. We overheard D'Elany speaking with the Count about someone from the Verona bloodline wanting to open a door to the Millennium, in order to reach Sanctuary and acquire the power of resurrection. Since the Veronas are pretty much extinct, we have no clue as to who those two are referencing. It could be any one of them for all we know."

"It's Ash... I'm sure of it", Kate emotionally declares with a smile.

"Kate, Ash is dead. Waaat wud make yer tink 'tis 'im?"

"Paddy, I'm sure of it... Ash is here in Suceava."

"Who's Ash?" Jo inquires with a curious ear.

"An auld bud av ours from back whaen we were kids. Ash wus loike a brah'der ter us, an' 'is memory is de Inspirashun behind our alliance's name. Sadly, Ash died over 800 years ago, but...rumors are spreadin' dat 'e's still alive. We want ter believe dat, but given de circumstances... Kate an' Oi are on edge aboyt de whole tin'."

"Regardless of rumors or relationships, we can't let anyone have access to Millennium", Paul's ambition always triggers a beacon of hope within us. Leave it up to this fella to get the juices running. He focuses his attention solely on Kate and me. "Rumors from the Church are always 100% accurate, which is more scary than fascinating, given their homicidal nature. When the time comes, and I know it will... you two should handle things with Ash. We'll be counting on you, Head Mother, Father Paddington."

Kate gratefully nods, "Thank you, Paul. Thank you very much."

"We won't let yer down, we promise."

_All of a sudden, a mysterious sensation passes through the lot of us._

It's an eerie feeling, but it feels... comforting in a sense. This sensation is then accompanied by the emergence of a grand, environing silver light. The entirety of the Rolling Stones' embassy is consumed by the light's brilliance, and we are all forced to shield our eyes. Then, as if things couldn't get any stranger, for some reason... the sound of a voice we thought we'd never hear again... warmly speaks to us.

_"I see you've made it safely to Suceava. Felicidades, mis amigos (Congratulations, my friends)."_

_"What the...?" TJ gasps._

_"...It can't be..." seconds Victoria._

_"...That voice belongs to..." breathes the shocked John._

_"...Evandro?" questions our party in unison._

_"It is muy halagador (very flattering) to see that you remember my name, even after my departure."_

The oddest thing happens—a shower of stars rains from the sky, and gathers into a human-sized cluster before us. As the light fades, the stars begin materializing...into the image of the late cardinal, Evandro Esencia. When the light completely diminishes, the room becomes dead silent... Just looking upon the image of a man believed to be dead... is beyond mere words. What can we say? How can we sincerely tell this man... how relieved and happy we are to see him? After all that's happened, and so much blood has been shed...

...What can we say to this man?

"Evandro... there's just no way that you could..." DC shudders near tears.

"Damián, why do you look so sad?"

"...Because... we... killed you, and..."

"You did no such thing, Damián. If anything, you sent me where my soul wished to be—with my beloved Maribel. Unfortunately, it wasn't my time to die just yet... or so I've been told."

What? Not his time to die yet?

So then, that means... the heavens sent him back here. But, what I don't understand _is...why._ Why send a man who has done nothing but suffer back to this godforsaken and war-torn earth?

_"Mis amigos, listen to me", Evandro's serious tone catches our attention. His eyes are filled with a river of concern, and his voice seeps with urgency. "Judging from your current spiritual muscle... you won't be able to defeat the deacon or Sr. Verona. An attempt at your level would only lead to sudden eradication."_

_"Eradication... that sounds pretty severe", Stuart snickers confidently._

"Sr. Bennett, you don't seem disturbed at all. Shouldn't you be worried about—"

_"About dying? No... not in the least bit."_

_"Stuey...are you alright?" DC lovingly holds his fiancé's hand._

_"Of course I'm fine, as a matter of fact... I feel great!"_

_"Well, aren't you the optimistic one", Victoria smiles._

_"I laugh in the face of danger, Vickie. You should know that by now. Where there's trouble... I'll face it with a smile, and pull through as best as I possibly can. That's the Bennett way—always has, always will be. Everyone, I'm scared of what could happen if Millennium is opened. But, as a man, I can't let that stop me... and I also won't let that stop my friends. Evandro... many thanks for your warning, old boy. But save the concerns, my friend. All we'll need in the long run is your support... nothing more. So, Evandro... will you help us?"_

_The resurrected cardinal nods acceptingly, "Sí, Sr. Bennett. Though I may not be of much help."_

_"You've already relieved a heavy load off of our backs by returning. But, the question stands... Are you still capable of defending yourself, my friend?"_

_"Sí, very much so. But, on to the message I must deliver. I have something I wish to share with everyone... and it is something that you may find to be rather... shocking."_

_I think I speak for everyone when I say this... What the freck is he going on about?_

_"The power of existence, the very thing which breathes life into us..." he begins with staid character._

_"Yes, what about it?" Kate becomes eager._

_"...Existence... is a power only meant for Dios, and He alone."_

_"What... Dios... as in God...?" Victoria shudders in awe._

_"Sí, Victoria. The only reason why Dios has allowed us to live for so long... is so that we can return His power to the astral realm, Arista, where all existences originate. The ritual that led to El Conde's rebirth opened a rift to Arista, and flooded the undead of this world with forbidden power. In the end, the only way to return Dios's power to Arista... is to destroy El Conde and reverse the spell... That is my new purpose, and why I was sent back to this world. So, in order to complete my mission, I will join your alliance and offer my services to the people."_

_Incredible! We, vampires, possess fragments of the Big Guy's power... Just effin' incredible!_

_And that's why Evandro was sent back—to help return that power to the Big Guy... I don't see the harm in helping him complete his mission. Judging from the look on everyone's mugs, they feel the same way I do. I look to Kate, awaiting her just word towards this...rather unusual discovery._

_She steps forward... and extends her hand to the resurrected cardinal._

_"Welcome aboard, my friend", she accepts with a kind smile._

_"Gracias, Katalina", Evandro takes her hand and is now one of us._

_**Closing Theme: "To the Moon"**_

_(エンディングテーマ："月へ"Endingutēma: "Tsuki e")_

_Artist (アーティストĀtisuto): Ayane (彩音Ayane)_

_The first chapter of our Romanian adventure was a doozy. This one promises to be just, if not more chaotic than the first... I'm not so sure if that's a good or a bad thing, but that's life for you. Besides, as my old fella once said back in the 1100s: "You can't eat cake on a table full of 9-inch nails"... That was his way of saying "life is a battlefield, so don't expect things to be pleasant 24/7". As a radical, I've learned the meaning behind my old fella's cryptic talk... and that saying is what's kept me going for the past 500 years._

_Ash, my old bud... if life leads me to have to scrap with you... then so be it._

_I'll fight you with honor, Ash... I promise._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_

_(__次回に続く__Jikai ni Tsudzuku__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Break of Dawn...<strong>_

_The pleasantry surrounding Suceava comes to an unfortunate end. Paddington and I are reunited with Ash, only to walk into a brutal encounter with the Covenant witches, Chrisette and Michele. Benjamin's plot to use Ash's longing to access the Sanctuary within Millennium unfolds during another meeting with the Rolling Stones. And, this time, Evandro, Stuart, and Damien is accompanying them. Benjamin's reasons for pursing Ash is revealed... and the plot quickly thickens. The new arc of our story begins and ends with a shocker._

_**Next time on BLOOD/DAWN...Chapter 5: The Way of the World.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 1: Time is on Your Side... End<strong>_

_(__アーク__1__：時間はあなたの側にある__...__エンド__Āku 1: Jikan wa Anata no Soba ni Aru... Endo__)_


	6. Chapter 5

_**BLOOD/****Dawn**_

_(__ブラッド__/__ドーン__Buraddo/Dōn__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 2: Earth, Wind, &amp; Fire<strong>_

_(__アーク__2__：アース__, __ウィンド__, __＆ファイアー__Āku 2: Āsu, U~indo, & Faiā__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reflection 1: Peace of Mind<strong>_

_(__反射__1__：心の平和__Hansha 1: Kokoro no Heiwa__)_

* * *

><p>My family, the Verona, was eminent for our proficiency with the supernatural. We hunted treasure, sought the answers to unexplainable mysteries, and thrived off the rewards we found thereafter. Those who were blessed by the Wind God, like me, were a treasure all on our own... because we could see into the future. Seeing into the future is a gift... but also, it is a curse that one must endure for the remainder of his or her life.<p>

My way...is by listening to the cards.

As I shuffle my arcana deck, my heart trembles at what I may discover. Predicting the future is a nerve-racking feat... It's the probability of what one will discover that unsets the spirit. The arcana could predict a prosperous future, or the otherwise. Death, destruction, chaos... These things are what we wind bearers fear the most. Will our future be bright, or... or will we meet our ancestors in the afterlife much sooner than originally planned? One cannot be certain of such a thing...unless the cards are consulted.

_My first draw... Temperance XIV..._

This is a good sign. This means that something or someone will soon join with another. Transcendence... I wonder whom this draw is referring to... Is it speaking of me... or someone else? I haven't a clue. But, when I do find out... I'm pretty sure what I discover will be nothing but a burden. It's the cards that caused the Covenant to cross paths with me in the first place. Those bruxas began chasing me when I drew...

_My second draw... Tower XVI..._

How did I know I would run into this bearer of bad news? The tower refers to chaos, crisis, disillusion, and downfall... The very same card that speaks of the Covenant appears once again. But, I haven't seen this card in over 5 centuries. Makes me wonder why it's showing its ugly face a second time... Could it be that there will be others who'll stand in my way? I hope not. To be honest with you...I tire of needless bloodshed.

_My third draw... Lovers VI..._

Well, this isn't a bad draw at all. The lovers speak of love relationships, pleasure, individual values, affinity, and choice. In some cases, such as my own, it represents raw passion... I can only wonder what this card predicts. What is the card's true meaning? What is this card trying to tell me? Whatever it may be...the wind will surely carry me towards the truth. It always has... thus is the burden of my prolonged existence.

_My fourth draw... Justice VIII..._

My foster father once told me, long ago, that the justice card is what I remind him of... Impartiality, objective mind, decision, responsibility... They're virtues that describe me down to a tee. Others can see it, but I... I cannot see such things coursing through my blood. I feel that I was robbed of those characteristics a long, long time ago. An ancient time, when I was still the innocent, wheelchair-bound boy that... _they_ once knew. With this drawing, I'm pretty sure that I will have to make up my mind about something... very, _very_ crucial to the completion of the task set before me.

_My fifth draw... Moon XVIII..._

I've drawn a trump card...and not a good one at that. Lack of clarity, deception, confusion, romanticism... This isn't good. This card speaks of someone who will attempt to deceive those surrounding him or her. That can only mean that... well... I won't be able to trust anyone, not even those from my past. I will have to keep my heart colder than ice, and harder than stone in order to survive. I dread this card...for it always speaks of me having to shun everyone for my and everyone else's sake. I fear... I fear that I may have to break someone's heart.

For once, I wish my predictions would give me peace of mind. Everytime I make a prediction, it always comes up negative... I have to push people away, fight for my life, or struggle to correct something very important. But, that is the curse set upon the Verona—to live amidst chaos in order to fulfill our lifelong dream. People continuously get in our way, thwarting our every attempt to achieve our goal... I can only wonder why... Why do these people continue to meddle in my affairs? I only want the power of resurrection to...

No, I shouldn't allow my hardships to overwork me. Maybe... maybe I'm just so lonely, so desolate... that I'm beginning to go crazy. Perhaps that is what the lovers card was trying to tell me. But, at the same time, the moon card spoke of someone attempting to deceive me. That means I'll have to watch whom I associate myself with. If I don't, then my life will be plagued with misfortune all over again. The pending struggle promises to be a tough one... I can also sense that strong forces have entered the holy city. Familiar forces... Could it be...?

_Are these forces... them... the adored ones from my former life?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Theme: "Rosa"<strong>_

_(__オープニングテーマ：__"__ローザ__"__Ōpuningutēma: "Rōza"__)_

_Artist (__アーティスト__Ātisuto): Aiko Nakano (__中野愛子__Nakano Aiko__)_

* * *

><p>Existence...<p>

A power meant only for God alone, which found its way into countless undead souls. If what Evandro says is true, then we are nothing more than walking abominations. Atrocities...given the chance to right what Selena did wrong. Valdo's resurrection not only endangered humanity... it also endangered the entire vampire race. Humans, hybrids, werewolves, methuselahs, supernatural beings... We're all subjected to God's mercy because of an imprudent act of young love.

Evandro, a man who was once our enemy, now wishes to stand with us against our common enemy. Also because of the current situation at hand. A door to hell—a place called Millennium—is being sought by a man who wishes to fulfill his family's never-ending ambition. When that door opens... the world will begin to die.

That man... is an old friend of both Paddington and myself—Ash Verona.

We haven't a clue what would drive him to commit such a selfish act, let alone the reasoning behind such criminal behavior. Thoughts of "why are doing this?" cross my mind, and they just won't go away. Fear... the fear of having to face him on such cruel terms. That is what scares me about seeing him, again.

Ash... I fear... that I may have to hurt you...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: The Way of the World<strong>_

_(__第__5__章：世の習い__Dai 5-shō: Yononarai)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 1: Hearts of Fire<strong>_

_(__パート__1: __火災のハーツ出__Pāto 1: Kasai no Hātsu__)_

* * *

><p>"The day's going by so slowly... I hate the daytime. It's always so hot, muggy, and...dry."<p>

"Michele, without daylight, most of the earth would wither and die. Remember that."

"Don't give me that 'light is good' talk, Chrisette!"

"My lecturing is the only thing keeping you in-line", these two just can't get along, even for a second.

The women of the Covenant are... well, _were_ of an intriguing breed. No matter the length of their differences, those insufferable bruxas always found a way back to one another. Sisterhood—the bonds of the Covenant that linked them together. Chrisette and Michele may bicker quite a lot, but... whenever danger or misfortune roam their way, they unite to become a formidable fighting force.

I can only admire such "togetherness", even if it stands in the way of my ambitions.

Right now, the insufferable bruxas are lounging at a local café, sipping lattes and munching on muffins. I believe the term goes something like "a girl's gotta relax"... or something like that. Chasing someone like me isn't an easy task. So, in the end, I can't blame them for lazing about. Although, it will get them nowhere when it comes to someone like me.

The black witch eyes through the latest edition of MAGIC magazine. "Hey, peep this—Alain Maxi is going to perform another one of his street shows this weekend", she giggles.

"Are you referring to that cheap street magician? Any news about him is a bad joke in my opinion."

"The guy's got talent, honey. Give credit where it's due."

"His 'credit score' with me is meager, I'm afraid."

Michele sees an opening in her partner's personality. "Aha, and this is coming from a so-called _light_ user", she cynically noses, making Chrisette clutch her newspaper with frustration. "Here I was thinking that only we dark witches had a brutal sense of judgment. Apparently, I was wrong."

"Be quiet..." Chrisette heatedly whispers.

"Hmph! Have it your way, crabby."

Chrisette closes hew gazette with a furious hand. "Anyway, on to more important things", the witch of light abruptly switches the subject to avoid any further confrontation. The subject: me. "Verona... He's been heavy on my mind."

"Heavy on your mind?" Michele shoots her partner a foxlike stare.

When Michele gives Chrisette this look, the witch of light knows that her partner is up to no good. Michele is a vindictive woman—a common characteristic of all practitioners of the black arts.

"What are you thinking, Michele?" inquires the defensive Chrisette.

"Oh... nothing... Just you've got the hots for that old geezer."

Chrisette is outraged by such an accusation, "I've got the... How dare you! As if I would ever...!"

"Nosy women are lovesick women when it comes to men. It's common sense, really."

"Why you..." snarls the offended witch of the light.

Michele is amused by her partner's snappy nature. "I'm just kidding, silly", she confesses lightheartedly. Chrisette folds her arms and puffs her cheeks like a child. The witch of the dark cuts the friction and makes a confession of her own. "To be honest with you, Chris... that old man's been buzzing around in my noggin as well. He's a mystery. And you know how I am about mysteries, right?"

Chrisette closers her eyes and adjusts her glasses with her right index finger. "Yes, I know", she affirms with a smile. "Those that dwell in the dark are prone to such curiosities. It's only natural."

"I just wonder what would drive a man to do what he does. The issue—that has me wondering. You know?"

Chrisette looks out of the window, observing Suceava's rural beauty. She notices a grand statue of Mother Mary, stationed in the center of the capital. Just staring at it makes her feel at peace... one with herself and with the light. A beacon of hope flickers in her heart.

"The time will come", she declares, gathering her partner's attention.

"The time will come, you say?"

"That statue over there..." her words draw Michele's attention to the distant stone giantess.

"Oh, Fecioarei Maria (Mother Mary)? Yeah... gorgeous old bird, isn't she?"

"...She is, Michele. Mother reminded me so much of her. Just looking at her from here makes me believe. God will show us the way to Verona's heart... I'm sure of it."

Once again, Michele must disagree with her partner's methods, "No. He's done way too much to receive our kindness... I have other plans for that old bastard."

"I knew you would say something like that. Dark art practitioners—such a violent breed of women."

"Hey! We're violent, missy, but we get the job done. Remember that."

"That hasn't slipped my mind", beams the witch of light, slightly throwing her partner off guard.

"Erm... what's with the creepy smile?"

"Whatever could you mean, Shelley?"

Michele develops malevolent thoughts towards her partner's obnoxious mood swing—one of the things that she detests about holy art practitioners. Unfortunately, time is of the essence, and she can't afford to sit around and scold her flighty comrade.

The witch of darkness pulls a pocketbook from a rift in the magical realm. "Nevermind, nevermind", she dismisses, before tossing 10 lei on the counter. "I've got this one covered. We should be going, sister."

"Shouldn't we wait for our change?"

"No, the service was great. It's a tip on me."

Chrisette is amused by her comrade's personality. "How amusing... a flicker of light within the darkness", she stands from her seat with dignified bearing.

Michele stands with similar character, before making a proud statement, "My power is drawn from twilight, dear. Not absolute darkness. Mother taught us that there is _always_ a hint of light within the darkness, no matter how small or fragile. I plan to right Verona's wrongs with that little once of twilight, in hopes that it reaches his heart as well... He cannot go without punishment, despite the way we women think."

"I do understand."

A friendly young man approaches the witches with a doting smile. "Ladies, you leave so soon?" his voice gathers their attention. "I could do interest for special if you like?"

The bruxas excuse themselves with a smile. "It's alright, dear, you've done enough", Chrisette declares with complementary tone. "The remainder of our payment is a tip. Treat yourself to something nice, young man."

"I will do this, ladies. Avea o zi frumoasă (Have a nice day)."

The young barista gathers the bruxas' payment, and heads to the cash register. He then processes their order, and keeps the remainder of their change in his till. Afterwards, he excuses himself to the back for a short restroom break... or so one would think.

"_So, remnants of the Covenant are meddling in my affairs... How amusing."_

The young barista's reflection in the restroom reveals the truth—he is none other than the deacon, Benjamin D'Elany, camouflaging himself using his existence. Malevolent thoughts race through his mind. Thoughts targeting those who stand in the way of his ambitions... including the Count himself.

"_I must play an elusive game, if am to stay on top of things. The Infinity Radicals... and now two lowly fragments of an extinct civilization... Things continue to develop in this tale of life and death. However, nothing will stop me from seeing to it that 'he' opens the door to Millennium, in order to reach the Sanctuary within. I will help him do this... And then, everything will be mine. This city. This country. This world—everything will belong to me, and everything will be operated as originally planned. The power of resurrection is the only thing strong enough to wipe Valdo from the face of this earth... I will see to it that I obtain that power, and with it in the palm of my hands... I will deliver to this world... a TRUE paradise."_

The deacon, no matter how strong his conviction may be, is a fool of the lowest caliber.

It is common sense—no man can rule a world that is not rightly his own. To attempt such a thing will lead to a man's downfall. Just like all psychopaths before him... the deacon is doomed to see a most unfortunate end.

I've drawn his card recently... more than once...

The only thing I drew, each time... was the Death XIII card. It can only be concluded that he will die in pursuit of his ambitions. How that will happen, I'm not sure... Perhaps it will be by my hand. Perhaps the hand of another... Either way, he won't see the "paradise" he is so bent on creating.

My... what a poor, unfortunate man he is.

* * *

><p>I feel like he's nearby, somewhere beyond this pasture... Maybe it's just me. Maybe... maybe I'm just an old git who's prone to get his hopes up. Guess that's what I get, living all these years and whatnot.<p>

I escaped from everyone else for a while. Didn't feel up to socializing this time around... When my emotions are hanging on my sleeves, I need some time to myself, so I can find a way to shove them back into my heart. After receiving a whammy like that—that our powers brand us as _abominations_—I couldn't think straight a few minutes afterwards.

And Evandro joining us... I'm glad about that, but...

I don't know anymore. My mind's racing, thoughts running through my head like clockwork... It's a lot on an old man like me. I may look young. I may even act young. But, in the end... I'm old old geezer who still walks around as a bachelor. More like _widower_ if you count the death of my ex-wife.

Oh, Sheena... I can still see your pretty little smile when I close my eyes.

Mr. Easton, a farmer who lived near the monastery I was raised in, offered me his daughter's hand in marriage when I was 25-years-old. Sheena warmed up to me quickly. We were married a few months later, and then... Then, Valdo came...ruined my wedding and left Sheena in critical condition.

That was also the moment I... became this undying thing. A vampire.

He sucked the life out of me, and told me something I still can't get to this very day...

"_You must live so that he will come to me."_

...I didn't understand a word of what he was saying. He? Who the freck is "he"? Just _who_ the hell was Valdo talking about? I thought long and hard about it... and then, I met Fred.

At first, I believed that "he" was Fred. Time proved me wrong. When Fred was executed, or so I had thought... I began looking elsewhere. A few centuries went by, and I met Stu—a man who looked so much like Fred that I had to fight my tears everytime I laid eyes on his choppy-looking mug.

Love the kid to death, I do. True words of an Irishman.

"There you are!" a familiar voice breaks me out of my daydreaming.

I look over my shoulder, and there stands one of the RS faction's ace vanguards—Yamamoto Naofumi, in his kitsune form. "What are you doing out here, hihi?" he frolics up to me, whilst spiritually reverting back to his human form. He stands up straight and folds his arms proudly. "Everyone's looking for you, Shinpu (Father). You just disappeared without warning anyone of your departure. This city isn't very safe... at least not with Kyōkai (Church) personnel roaming about."

"Oi'm aware av dat, Fumi. Naw nade ter worry aboyt me. Oi'm a tough auld fella, scon are."

"That doesn't ease the concerns of your friends, Shinpu (Father). Damien-chan asked me to follow your scent, so I found you pretty quickly."

"My scent? An' jist waaat der Oi smell loike ter yer?"

The kitsune's face lights up with joy, "Old flowers and graveyard ashes! Just like any other vampire!"

Well, that's the downer of the day.

"Oi wus expectin' somethin' loike 'Ivory Soap', but Oi guess dat makes sense, since Oi'm de livin' dead", I smile to veil the fit of anger within.

But, you can't go wrong with a smile like that. I guess I'll let him pass this time, since he was just being honest with me. To break the ice, I strike up a small conversation with the hyperactive shape-shifter.

"So, wha' is everyone?"

"Scattered around Suceava, looking for clues about your friend. Shinkan-sama (The Mother) wants you to join up with her party. I am to join with Stuart-kun and Damien-chan's party."

The arrangement lowers my spirits a tad, "Oi see. Sounds fair enoof."

"Shinpu (Father), is something wrong?"

"No. Jist realizin' de call behind dis arrangement."

"Oh... you sense it, too", he vaguely smiles, relating to how I feel. Naofumi gazes out into the pasture, and takes a moment to sympathize with me. "Shinkan-sama (Mother) wants you by her side, just in case... you meet up with your friend. It's not an easy thing, finding out that a loved one is committing a heinous crime. One could go as far as to say that it's a heart-shattering revelation. But, Shinpu (Father)..."

The kindness in Naofumi's voice draws my attention to his smiling face. "...Be strong of heart, just like you always are", he encourages wholeheartedly. "You are one of our seniors, Shinpu (Father). It is your wisdom and foresight that leads us—not just Shinkan-sama (Mother). A lot of us look up to you, especially me. You're the type of man I strive to be like... Noble and good-natured, almost like an angel."

His words take me for a mild spin, "Yer tink dat aboyt me, Fumi? Many t'anks, fella. But..."

"What is it, Shinpu?"

My mood suddenly goes downhill, just a bit, "Oi'm not de bravest man in de warrld, jist contrairy... dats al'."

"No... you're wrong about that."

"Waaat are yer talkin' aboyt, Fumi?"

Naofumi becomes strong and speaks with great conviction. "As sentient beings, we don't know everything about ourselves—only the things that we learn through time", his words captivate me, open my eyes to a truth about myself. He continues on, building my spirits with every word. "Through our experiences, we become who we are, though not as complete as one would desire. Others learn about us by sharing our experiences, or encountering similar circumstances along the way. I too am the last of my kind... just like your friend. Being around a man of your caliber has inspired me, opened my eyes to many things... And that is why I refuse to let you fall asunder, Shinpu. I... Shinpu, I..."

He suddenly feels a bit embarrassed, "I... am sorry. I'm saying way too much."

"Ah, 'tis alright, Fumi", my accepting words instantly lift his spirits. I give the kind-hearted shape-shifter a good pat on the back to show my gratitude. "Yer nu... you're al'roi in me buk, Fumi. Top-notch bud, yer are... T'anks for 'avin' me back, bud, an' for al' you've done ter 'elp us so far."

"The pleasure is all mine, Shinpu (Father)."

"Oi grow knackered av dis scene, anyway. Let's yer an' me go join up wi' de others, bud."

He nods to me with a smile that could outshine the sun. I never knew I had that big of an impact on someone's life. Guess I must be doing something right, having a supernatural being looking up to me. Who knows... maybe these dried up old bones are good for something, after all.

Oh well... time to face my past... It was bound to happen eventually, anyway. Might as well face the music like a man... But, you've got to wonder. How do you face someone you haven't seen in well over 7 centuries? He's probably not even the same Ash—probably totally different, and not my wee little fella anymore. And that scares me more than anything. To think that he's lost the heart that made me believe back then... That is a fear that has me _staggered_ with an arse-load of anxiety.

Ash, please... please be the same fella I once knew? I'm begging you... please...

* * *

><p>"Suceava is such a grand place, isn't it, Daddy?"<p>

"That it is, Sweets... that it is."

"_Well... don't those two look happy."_

I observe the lovers from above, mesmerized by their... togetherness.

It's not every day that I have the privilege of witnessing such love. I never knew such pleasures—the cursed brand of the Verona robbed me of that kind of happiness. I can never experience love. I...am doomed to roam this world alone, for all eternity. Seeing others together, happy...

It makes me jealous—almost angry.

But, I cannot allow my detriments to become my handicap. My heart must remain strong; it must never waver, not even for a second, if I am to see my family's dream come true. Feelings will just have to wait in the backburner... with the remainder of my discarded ideals.

"I know this isn't much of a romantic date, but..." nervously begins the tall Anglo lover.

"Pauly said it was a nice place. He's a man of good judgment... because this meadow makes me feel at ease."

"...Yes, it does... but I get that feeling just from being at your side. Even this incredible view pales in comparison to a moment with you, my love."

"Oh, Stuey... that was the sweetest you've ever said to me", the smaller Nubian lover cradles against his beau.

They look so happy... It's not so bad, seeing two kind people love each other. I just wish I could find the courage to go speak to them. If I were able to do that, then...perhaps my loneliness wouldn't feel so overwhelming. Just maybe... maybe...

No, I cannot develop such emotions. I must persevere beyond myself—find a way to shun my humanity for the sake of my family's eternal ambition. If not, I will fall asunder... just like all those who've sought the door before me. To see the same fate as my predecessors... I fear that more than death itself.

A small group of four approaches the lovers with social bearing. "Well, you two look like you're enjoying yourselves", teases the short, raven-haired man, who is an Italian judging from the clarity of his voice.

The lovers turn to greet their friends. "Good of you to join us, everyone", smiles the Nubian lover.

"Any word from Fumi?" inquires the Anglo lover.

The lady of the group answers, "Yes, he says Father Paddington is on his way to meet up with the Mother. Yamamoto will be joining us within the hour."

"Good. At least that silly old ginger hasn't gotten into any trouble."

The burly brunette man is tickled by the Anglo lover's concern. "Stu, you're starting to sound like a father", he cleverly teases. "I think it's about time you two sit down and talk about adoption. Gotta put all of that young love to good use some way, right?"

The lovers are amused by the brunette's sarcasm. "And just who are _you_ to issue orders out to _us_, Paul?" demands the Anglo lover with a lighthearted tone.

"A father and a husband. And I'm not ordering you around, jackass; I'm giving you some man-to-man advice."

"I was just kidding", giggles the Anglo lover.

"Yeah, Pauly, don't get your knickers in a twist", seconds the Nubian lover.

Hearing them laugh... friends enjoying one another...

I remember that feeling; a relic of my original self that I discarded in order to reinforce my resolve... Happiness. Oh sweet, sweet happiness—to be without you freezes my soul with the coldest of solitude. Sometimes when I'm not paying attention, I find myself questioning my judgments. That is until that old Verona stubbornness kicks in... then I'm right back at square one.

I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know what drives me, what possesses me... to commit what could be the greatest sin known to mankind. Maybe it's the will of my ancestors. Maybe it's just me being a numbskull... All I can think of is opening the door to Millennium. Finding Sanctuary. Acquiring the power of resurrection to exact my ancestors' age-old ambition. I don't even know why I'm spying on these people to be honest. But really, I think I'm doing this because...

I just can't help myself.

The brown-skinned, raven-haired man makes a suggestion. "We should be going, mis amigos", he seriously states. "Time waits for no man, after all. It'd be best if we make the most out of this momentary calm."

The Anglo lover nods approvingly, "Good form, Evandro. I second that notion."

He then turns to the burly brunette for advice. "Paul, do you know of any other places in Suceava?" he asks.

"Only the town plaza near Dimitre Cantemir. Most of the town's youth go there, since that's where all of the 'fun stuff' happens."

"Fun stuff?"

"Shopping strips, arcades, restaurants, attractions—there's even an amusement area in the plaza. Although I doubt we'll find anything there, it'd be nice to live-if-up a little. Nothing like breaking away from the job for a while. Know what I mean?"

"We could use a spell of fun or two", urges the Nubian lover of his beau.

"Indeed", agrees the Anglo lover.

"Then let's get you two there, stat", initiates the lady of the group.

"Yes, time to let loose our troubles and have some of the fun!" cheers the excitable Italian.

_All of a sudden, they are joined by an antagonizing stranger in white. "You shall have no such privilege, Infinity peasants", swears the stranger, gathering the attention and ire of the group of friends._

The brown-skinned, raven-haired man is shocked to see the stranger in white. "Benjamín... what are you doing here?" he defensively inquires.

"Tending to my duties, of course", the stranger declares, whilst approaching the group of friends.

That man...he's the one—the one of whom the cards predict will ultimately see his death.

Benjamin, a man shrouded in mystery... I don't know what he wants, or what he's after, but I have a feeling about him. Oddly enough, it's not just because of what the cards have predicted.

There's something gravely evil about him—something that's almost... _inhuman_.

Benjamin leisurely walks past the group, and gazes out into the grand Romanian pasture. "You shouldn't have joined up with this lot, Cardinal", he declares with foreboding tone. "The penalty for betraying the Count is immediate execution. But, I cannot blame you... Valdo apparently went mad during the past few centuries."

"What are you saying, Benjamín?"

"Hmph", scoffs the belligerent white hood.

The raven-hair's anger is stirred, "Answer me, Benjamín! Where do your loyalties lie?"

"...With the people, of course. Where else would I exercise my allegiances, old friend?"

The sky is suddenly darkened with a blanket of cumulonimbus clouds. The thunder rumbles... the wind is beginning to pick up... Not even the cards predicted such peculiar climate changes. It's almost unnatural... almost as if... No, this can't be. This can't be a...

"A rift that connects to Millennium", escapes my lips in a terrified whisper.

The wind becomes unbearable! Who or whatever opened this rift did a poor job of it. I can barely keep foot on this rooftop... I cannot stay up here, or I will surely get myself hurt. Or, possibly worse.

The vindictive white hood finds pleasure amidst the storm. "Ah, yes... this is the power that can mold a prosperous future for all mankind", he declares doggedly, outstretching his arms, basking in the hellish currents. "The legends speak of the way to Millennium. First, you must defeat three of the dimension's Titans—Terra of the Earth, Caelus of the Heavens, and Sol of the Sun. Only then will one be able to open the gate to Millennium, where the final Titan—Pontus of the Sea—will be waiting for the fool who steps through the gate. Pontus, as the rightful guardian of Sanctuary, will then send his 'children' to test the fool's mettle. If the fool manages to survive, the said one will face Pontus in a decisive battle—a test to prove the fool's worthiness. Will the fool hold the power of resurrection? Or, will the fool doom all of humanity... all for the sake of a most uncertain cause?"

I come to a rough landing on the ground, but I manage to stand amidst the hellish storm. "You fool! Are you trying to kill us all...?" I yell to the ominous white hood beyond the storm. My presence gathers the attention of the friendly group, as I walk forward with strong resolve. "You've opened a rift between Sanctuary and our world, but you've done it all _wrong_! This time is most inappropriate... to face a Titan now would _further_ the endangerment of the people you _say_ you want to protect!"

"Nice of you to join us... last of the Verona Clan", Benjamin's words strike the friendly group with shock.

"Last...of the Verona Clan?" shudders the lady of the group.

"Then, that means you're..." begins the burly brunette.

"...You're Ash, aren't you?" questions the curious Anglo lover.

"_RAAAAA...!"_

The cry of a colossal beast echoes from above... And then, the first Titan emerges from its dimensional den. The almighty father of the heavens—Caelus, the sky bearer—who tests the strength of those seeking admittance to Sanctuary. A towering giant who stands above all... a burly man swaddled in the garments of the gods, white skin, and silver eyes that glow like two moon amidst the blackest night. Grand wings of an eagle protrude from his broad back, and his bare chest seems like a mountain above us... Luckily, only half of Caelus can fit through the rift. If the rest of him were to crossover...

...This world wouldn't be able to hold the entirety of his bodyweight.

"I am only opening the door for you, last of the Veronas", declares the sinister white hood.

The malice seeping from his words gathers our attention. "This _is_ what you want—access to Millennium", he smiles with venomous expression, his eyes fixated on me alone. "Why not accept my offer wholeheartedly, soothsayer of the wind? Or shall I call you 'bearer of hellfire', since that dark power of yours has become your claim to fame? How troublesome... I can't make up my mind on how I should address you."

My anger ignites an otherworldly flame upon my right fist. "Don't you DARE soil my name with your filthy tongue... you senseless psychopath!" I toss a large sphere of my blue flames towards the malevolent white hood. "Burn to a cinder! **Dark Blue Tear!**"

The white hood summons a protective wall of ethereal chains from random rifts around his body. My Dark Blue Tear is easily deflected by his ghostly defenses, which he then uses to propel his body high into the air. Benjamin unravels the ghostly chains, exposing a devilish, mocking snicker to us.

He giggles snidely, almost fanatically. "You are a most ungrateful person, Ash", he declares with shifting character—his mirth quickly becomes a burning ire. "What is your truest desire, last of the Veronas? Do you wish to roam this world for all eternity, never fulfilling your duty? Or, will you take my assistance... and finally open the door to Millennium? Finally... after all of these years... will you finally obtain the power of resurrection? The only way you're suffering will end...is by accepting my hand through all of this. So, be a good boy, and accept the blessing I've laid out before you."

And, just like that, Benjamin's existence carries him far out of sight. He ran away... just like a coward. But, wait just a moment... These people—they're standing by me, almost as if they're trying to help me. Have these people gone mad? Do they really think they can stand against a Titan?

"What do you people think you're doing?" I obstinately inquire, as I engulf my fists with otherworldly flames.

"Our duty, as Infinity radicals", doggedly answers the Anglo lover.

"Duty? In this state, Caelus is unable to differentiate between friend and foe. He'll kill _all_ of you in an instant!"

The raven-haired Italian transmogrifies into what appears to be... an anthropoid wolf beast. Subsequently, a peculiar fox with nine tails joins our party; the creature The lady of the group dons her right wrist with with a mounted crossbow. The burly brunette clutches his fists, igniting discharges of electromagnetic energy from his cybernetic gloves. instantly transforms into a larger, more fearsome version of itself. The brown-skinned, raven-hair summons a mysterious spectral energy that manifests itself as an ethereal moondial at his Nubian lover does the same, becoming what appears to be a bat-like creature with snow-white hair, donning a scythe of an unknown crystal substance. The Anglo lover repeats the gesture, only his skin is decorated with an immaculate aureole of solar energy-everything else one him remains the same.

"What manner of sorcery is this?" escapes my lips in a fit of awe.

"The power of existence and the latest in crimson matter technology", answers the Anglo lover, gathering my attention with his strong voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ash. My name is Stuart—you can call me 'Stu', just like everyone else."

"Yes, um... the feeling is mutual."

"We'll save the remaining introductions for later. Right now, we have one angry giant to deal with."

Temperance XIV—the card that speaks of two uniting entities.

I wonder... could this be the meaning behind the drawing of the fourteenth arcana? Are these people willing to put their lives on the line...just to save a stubborn old fool like me? I want to believe it—with all of my heart, I want to believe it. I...I want to believe that my loneliness has a chance of being washed away.

"Stay sharp, Ash, it's about to attack!" warns the Anglo lover, who has introduced himself as 'Stuart'.

I awaken from my thoughts, and brace myself for a tough battle. "Right, I mustn't falter—I mustn't lose sight of my ambition", I recite in a coaching manner to myself.

Caelus raises its right hand, and gathers a cluster of storming winds into its palm. The Titan plans to crush us using its control over the air. Its massive size, however, will be both a help and a hindrance. The attacks it executes will be powerful, but also extremely slow. With this manner of assault, the only way to defeat Caelus is to avoid its attacks, whilst continuously aiming for its points of exposure.

Caelus drops his storming hand, forcing us into a swift retreat! We take to the air like a flock of birds, soaring through the wind with the greatest of ease. These people... look so strong, courageous, and daring—as if nothing Caelus does can instill fear into their hearts.

This unwavering resolve... from where does it originate?

"Everyone, the situation calls for the old-fashioned 'stick-and-move' strategy", Stuart firmly instructs. The remainder of his friends nod in agreement. As we land safely in the grassy meadow, Caelus readies himself for his second attack—by gathering a cluster of storming winds in his left palm. Stuart stands tall, and prepares his team for their next defensive method. "Just as I expected—the thing's slow to catch up, but quick when it comes to summoning air currents. Stick to the original plan. We have to wear this thing down in order to defeat it. Men—and lady—are you ready for battle?"

"Yes", answers his devoted companions.

"Ash..."

"Huh?" his voice gathers my attention.

"...I asked if you were ready, little friend. Can I get an answer?"

"I...um... Yes, I'm ready."

"Good form, little friend. Now, let's give this old windbag the beating of a lifetime."

I don't know what I'm doing... I don't know what I'm even thinking, agreeing to such irrationality.

Caelus is a deity, a god of old bearing its image in the world of the living. Despite that, I don't feel fear in facing him. I feel revitalized—almost eager to take him on... Just like how I felt when Paddy would encourage me to go treasure hunting when we were kids... I never thought someone else could make me feel that way.

This warm feeling of unity... must be proof of the fourteenth arcana's role coming into fruition.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 2: Heart Grows Cold<strong>_

_(__パート__2: __心が寒さに育つーツ出__Pāto 2: Kokoro ga Samu-sa ni Sodatsu__)_

* * *

><p>The sky... the clouds... they're all racing through the atmosphere! This wind—a storm that shakes the entire earth—is so unbearable, so merciless... It's almost as if...the world is ending right before my very eyes. For the first time in my centuries of undead life, I'm at a standstill with what I should do next. How do I protect the people? How can I protect them from something like this?<p>

My team members stand faithfully at my side amidst the apocalyptic storm. "Sira Mām̐ (Head Mother)!" calls Yuvraj beyond the howling wind.

"What is it, Dhesi?"

"This isn't what it seems to be. This, Mām̐ Kaitharīna (Mother Katherine), is a dimensional paradox!"

The sound of such a term completely stumps me, "Dimensional...paradox? What the hell is that?"

"It is the result of two incompatible alter-dimensional entities overlapping, which then causes a universal anomaly. Something that doesn't belong in this reality has somehow crossed over."

And then, an ensemble of faint whispers echoes from the environing storm. "Óla chalázi o Titánas (All hail the Titan)..." declares the whispers, as the wind begins to take a solid form—a horde of silver enchantresses, donning swaddled cloths of a goddess. They dance around us, mocking my party with their passionate whispers. "Óla chalázi o Titánas... Óla chalázi o Titánas... Óla chalázi o Titánas..."

John shows knowledge of the enchantresses' foreign tongue. "All hail the titan?" he contemplates.

"You know what these things are saying, John?"

"Yes, Head Mother, I do. It's classical Greek. From what I've gathered, these...things are celebrating the arrival of something called 'the titan'."

Theodore notices something in the distance that gravely upsets him. "I think I know what they're talking about", he points into the distance, gathering our attention to face... a large man toiling violently against a warring force. We're all taken for a whirl of shock. "What the hell is that thing...? It's... that thing freaking huge—almost as big as the entire town!"

Luis shows knowledge of the giant in the distant. "The sky lord, Caelus", he seriously states, before the enchantresses begins dancing towards us via impossible pirouettes.

The enchantresses cast violent gales from their spinning frames. "Óla chalázi o Titánas..." declare the deadly beauties, as we are forced to the ground by their merciless storm. "Óla chalázi o Titánas... Óla chalázi o Titánas... Óla chalázi o Titánas... Óla chalázi o Titánas..."

We can't move... This storm is too much for our bodies to bear! At this rate... at this rate, we're going to be killed! Someone, anyone... please, save us!

"OH...!" painfully screams one of the enchantresses.

I open my eyes to see something snaking through the storm, ripping through the enchantresses like a knife to butter! The sweet smell of roses... Leaves breezing through the chaotic wind... Wait a minute, this smell and these leaves... This is Paddy's existence, Green Day!

"OOH...!" wails the last of the enchantresses, as living vines pierce through her soul.

The storm ceases, and our hero's image is revealed—Paddy is kneeling just a few feet away from us, channeling the earth by placing his hand on the ground. He stands to his feet, strong and bold, relieved to see that we've survived the enchantresses' onslaught.

The noble Irishman approaches us with proud stride. "Gran' ter see you're still in wan piece, buds", he smiles, before the sound of the titan's roar shakes the earth. This furious cry, shockingly enough, re-spawns the enchantresses that Paddy took care of for us. We're surrounded, once again. Our party becomes defensive, and my old friend exercises his strategic knowhow. "Looks loike dees tins' are empathically connected ter their master. They'll continue ter spawn 'till dat giant is defeated."

"But, Paddy... we're nowhere near the titan."

"Leave dat up ter Stu an' de others. They'll git de job done. As for us—we 'ad better protect dis here town, or dees dancin' wind wenches 'ill send Suceava straight ter 'ell."

Meanwhile, in the meadow beyond Biserica de Floarea-soarelui (the Sunflower Church), our comrades' struggle against Caelus is becoming all the more unbearable. This monster... this unmerciful giant is tearing apart one of the town's landmarks with his disastrous power. If this keeps up, Romania will lose another one of its national treasures, and Suceava will be left in shambles!

Damien forcefully digs his polearm's sickle into the earth. "Battle Dance 02—**Bloody Mary!**" his voice summons living organic thorns from the earth's core, which bend to his will. The thorns of crimson matter restrain Caelus's left hand, cutting his defenses in half. The giant rears its right hand for a secondary attack, prompting Damien to strengthen his hold. "I'll hold its left limb down! Everyone, incapacitate his right hand!"

Stuart targets the giant's right arm, whilst preparing to execute his signature technique. "Shine! **Sunlight Finger!**" he tosses his right fist forward, unleashing a colossal wave of sunlight from his knuckles.

Evandro provides assistance to Stuart's Sunlight Finger technique. "Bend the timeline! **Omega Exist!**" he opens a chronological rift in the Sunlight Finger's path of destruction, which triggers several secondary rifts to open. This incredible feat gives way to a barrage of Stuart's Sunlight Finger technique, spewing from the rifts en masse! This amazing assist tactic severely injures Caelus's right arm, inducing unbearable burn marks on the entirety of his limb. Evandro prompts Damien to restrain the other arm. "Damián, now's your chance. Break the remainder of his defenses. Hurry!"

The crusnik affirms his understanding with a nod. "Battle Dance 02—**Bloody Mary!**" he then summons a secondary wave of organic thorns, which entangle and subdue Caelus's right limb.

The Rolling Stones then move in for the offensive, targeting the giant's head.

Paul and Stephanie use the giant's arms as a bridge to reach Caelus's skull, while their ace vanguards utilize their animal-like agility to close in on their target. Naofumi ignites his entire body, and rams headfirst into the giant's forehead! Anthony seconds the gesture, using his incredible speed and brute strength to knock Caelus unconscious with a mighty punch to the base of giant's skull! This gravely injures Caelus's cervical vertebrae and subsequently, the spinal cord... His head lowers, revealing a strange crystal on the giant's crown.

"Steph, aim for the crystal!" orders the faction leader of his wife.

The beautiful co-leader bounds high into the air, aims her mounted crossbow at Caelus' exposed crystal, and unleashes a blinding shower of crossbow bolts. The bolt's dig into the foundation of Caelus's crystal, causing severe cerebral damage!

"RAAAA...!" wails the titan in agonizing pain.

Paul takes to the air with a single bound, whilst charging his cybernetic gloves with electromagnetic currents—a sign of the final touch. He descends... and drives his charged right fist into the giant's already heavily damaged crystal crown!

"RAAAA...!" escapes the giant's lips, once again, in a cry of mortal pain.

The faction leader bounds from Caelus's crown, just before the crystal unleashes wild discharges of celestial energy. Ash, speechless and in awe, can only watch the incredible handiwork ensuing before him... He never once thought that there would be those who could subdue a titan, let alone place it in such a critical state.

"They... incapacitated a deity?" escapes the soothsayer's lips in a breath of awe.

Stuart looks to Ash for the coup de grâce. "Ash, end him", his strong tone gathers the soothsayer's attention. His eyes are fixated on Caelus, but his words are meant for my friend. "It's your mission, isn't it? Well, end it right here—this thing is meant for you to finish, not us."

"Stuart... I..."

"Hurry, Ash, before it regains its consciousness."

Ash's cold heart is filled with inspiration by one besides Paddington and me... once again.

He cannot fight the urge—it is his duty, as the last of the Veronas, to see Millennium and find the Sanctuary within, in order to obtain the power of resurrection. With this in mind, Ash invokes the wind to bring an end to the already heavily injured Caelus... The wind gathers before him, like never before. And then, to add an extra touch of punishment, he infuses his collected storm with a blanket of his otherworldly flames.

With the stage of execution set, the immortal soothsayer unleashes his deathblow, "Caelus... forgive me, oh mighty lord of the skies. But, you must fall! **Eternal...Dark Blue Tear!**"

The infernal storm cloud is unleashed upon the incapacitated Caelus... And, with a single blow, the wind bearer's crystal crown is destroyed!

The titan's final cry is heard throughout the nation, shaking its foundation for a few short moments... Caelus falls—his spirit fades back into the hellish Millennium to find its final resting place. Caelus's coming brought ruin to many... and dozens of homes have surely been destroyed.

After all, Millennium is a place that welcomes an ephemeral death to this world.

* * *

><p>Despite the fall of the titan, the emissaries of Caelus still draw breath. But, that breath soon fades away... One by one, the dancing women of storms fade into the atmosphere, departing to a realm that should never coexist with our own—the endless naught, Millennium. Because Caelus has fallen, the emissaries are unable to continue living in this world. They've completed their focus...<p>

...Thus, their will to exist has expired...completely.

The sky sees life, once again—the clouds part, the sun graces this world, and the echoes of humanity are heard in the foregrounds. Unfortunately, these echoes aren't what we would want them to be... Tears, sadness, ruin—the very thing we were attempting to prevent is happening all around us. Everywhere—in every continent of the world—one can hear the mournful cries of loss.

The sorrowful sounds soon take their toll on us. "What's happening?" questions the disturbed Theodore. "Why are people crying? We did the right thing... didn't we?"

"...'Tis not dat, TJ."

"Then what is, Father?"

"Millennium is... 'a place dat welcums ephemeral death ter dis warrld'. At least dat's 'oy de legend goes."

All of a sudden, the sound of a celebratory handclap is heard echoing in the background.

Our party instantaneously senses a very powerful existence—one that is both familiar and provoking. The territorial reception is strong from the north, so that is the way we're led to turn. And, just like a ghost from the shadows, he appears...mocking us with his congratulatory gestures.

Kate's ire burns through her teeth, "Benjamin... only you would act an ass at a time like this."

The deacon ceases his applause, and comes to a halt in front of our party, "Good to see you, too... former queen of Rutherford", he eyes us through his ominous white hood, instilling a need for defense against any pending trickery. Benjamin then does something quite unorthodox—he lifts his hands in surrender. "Relax, you excitable lot... I do not come with a quarrel in mind. Only to congratulate you on successfully withstanding the emissaries' dance of death."

His words are all too obvious—he's played a crucial role in the chaos surrounding us.

"Yer... yer did dis, didn't yer?"

"Correct, Paddington. I am the director of the boundless lamentation covering the globe. But, fear not—I do this solely for the betterment of this and _every_ nation."

His crazy-talk sounds like an excerpt from Valdo's jotter. It's been made clear: after all of these long, hard years of servitude... Benjamin's gone and lost his friggin' mind.

"You seem troubled by my methods", he struts before us with a mocking swagger.

The anger forged from witnessing his nonchalant attitude explodes from within me, "Troubled, aye... Naw shoite, Ben! Yer jist broke in dozens av 'ums across de feckin' planet! 'Oy else are we supposed ter fale, yer goddammed eejit...?"

The inconsiderate psychopath stops in his tracks, and gazes up at the grand azure. "This sky... I do this, Paddington, Katherine, everyone...in order to see this sky for all eternity", he declares with an outlook we're unable to grasp.

The sun reveals the lower part of his face, but his hood obscures the remainder. For the first time ever... I get to see at least what a portion of his face looks like. And that face, it's...

...It looks familiar. I've seen it...somewhere in my present life.

"The Count must be overthrown, and the only way to do that... is with the power of resurrection", his words gather our attention and our ire. Benjamin looks to us with longing eyes, almost as if he's about to cry. He seems sad—trapped somewhere between impatience and worry. "I long to see the days of old. The time that existed when the previous count ruled this world. That desire has led me to commit this horrible sin... of which must be repeated, in order to see my vision draw breath in this lifetime."

Raj thinks of his wife's well-being, which immediately stirs up his emotions. "She could be... no..." he shakes the fear from his mind, and faces the deacon with a boiling fury. "...I can't even comprehend such recklessness! For that reason alone, you would sacrifice hundreds... even thousands of people. Kyā tuma pāgala hō, Bēn̄jāmina (Have you gone mad, Benjamin)...?"

"Your anger accomplishes nothing, Lord of Acid. Such emotions will only see you to your doom much earlier than anticipated. That outburst was probably due to your human wife, and the concern for her safety. I promise you, my friend—she will be one of the first I revive using the power of resurrection."

"Even so, that still doesn't excuse your actions!"

"Maybe it doesn't, but I haven't a choice in the matter. Valdo's tyranny is far greater than the sin I must commit. A thousand years of transgression easily outweighs one selfless act of sacrifice... Therefore, be it as it may, I will help the last of the Veronas with his mission—to access Millennium. And, when we reach Sanctuary...I will take the power of resurrection for myself. With that awesome power, I will reshape the world; I will see this world at peace, never again prostrating before the mercies of a deranged terrorist."

Without warning, a single bullet pierces the ground at the deacon's feet!

Everyone becomes defensive, before the sound of a revving motor is heard in the background. Screeching wheels, the smell of gasoline, and the powerful roar of an engine... That is when they appeared, riding the wind upon a motorcycle unlike any I've ever laid eyes on. A Nubian enchantress at the wheel, and a lovely brunette standing on cowl cover and smoking a fag as if it were a breeze to do so.

The brunette reaches into the drapery of her hair, and draws a fancy pistol seeping with hellfire embers. She then tosses her fag to the side, drawing a second pistol in the same manner. The dark maiden leaps from the cowl cover, before her Nubian partner's moped makes contact with the ground. The beautiful driver comes to a spinning halt, and draws a single pistol with her left hand, in a manner like that of her partner.

The brunette comes to a light landing on the ground, and aims her pistols at the deacon with provocative posture. "Then it looks like you are also an enemy of the Covenant", she declares with a mischievous smile.

Victoria recalls the name spoken by the brunette. "The Covenant—the maidens fated to protect the balance of light and darkness", she states in awe. "But, they were wiped off the face of the earth over 3 centuries ago. If what this woman says is true, then... they are the last of an extinct breed of heroines."

The Nubian beauty is amused by the vestal's reverence, "Don't think too admirably of us, cutie-face. We've a bone to pick with you lot as well; although, not as big as the one we have with Ash... and this rotted pile of bird shit."

Benjamin turns away from the women with a cold shoulder. "My quarrel is not with you, women of the Covenant", he declares with strong tone. "Besides, even if we are destined to entangle on the battlefield, now is not the time...or the place for such confusion. This, my dears... this is much bigger than the retribution of a fallen breed of irrational heroines."

The women of the Covenant are offended to the core. "What did you say...?" hisses the enraged brunette.

"How dare you mock our fallen ones, you insipid piece of...!"

Benjamin interrupts their anger with a few choice words, "I mean not to offend you, only remind you of the importance of my mission. Revenge can wait; the future of mankind...is vital. Therefore, I cannot afford any more time, idly standing by with the likes of you."

The brunette aims her gun and draws fire at the deacon. "Then how about a bullet in the ass, you bastard...?" the bullet nearly pierces Benjamin's skin, but not before being deflected by one of his existence's chains. It appeared in the blink of an eye, as if he were expecting such retaliation. The women are thrown for a whirl by the deacon's sharp awareness. "Just like that? He's almost as fast as Old Man Ash."

Kate and I are shocked to hear of their knowledge of our friend.

"Ash... our Ash?"

Kate approaches the women with curious character, "Where did you last see him? We're looking for him...and..."

The Nubian beauty abruptly answers, "We're hunting him... for the sake of our sisters and our mother. He should be somewhere around here."

"He's with the remainder of your friends, Katherine", reveals the deacon, shocking Kate and I of all words. Benjamin is humored by our reactions. "You two were always quite the excitable bunch. But, I assure you... the last of the Veronas will be most pleased to see you. What has it been—two, three, four, maybe even five centuries? Such time apart calls for a long, warm, and tender moment's embrace."

"Yer smug piece av... 'Oy dare yer mock our friendship, yer snivellin' lil' arsehole!"

Kate places her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to ease my anger, "Don't let him get you worked up, Paddy. He's not worth it."

"But, Kate... Oi..."

"It's futile to argue with the death and dumb. Being a former holy man and all, that kind of morality should be a portion of your daily regimen. Am I right or am I right?"

Her words succeed in taming my beastly ire, "Aye...you're absolutely roi, Kate. Sorry aboyt dat."

"Just keep that old Irish blood in check. And, for once, would you at least try to maintain a clear head?"

"Sure tin', Kate."

"Thanks a mil, old friend."

The beautiful Nubian woman loses her patience with waiting. "Alright, white hood, come quietly and no funny business", she aims her fancy pistol at Benjamin with an anxious trigger finger. The deacon retains a cool head, despite the danger set before him. "Mind turning around, white hood? Regardless of the old saying about 'real men taking with their backs', I'd rather talk to a blokes face than his musty, flat, and filthy arse. Now then tall, dark, and suspicious, be a good old croak and about-face. Pronto."

The deacon quickly turns around, whilst unleashing a wave of his ethereal chains from random rifts in the atmosphere! The chains are aimed directly at the Nubian beauty; however, her brunette comrade hastily moves in for the save.

In the blink of an eye, the brunette draws a massive great sword from a random dimensional rift. She uses the bulk of its blade to emit a shield of shadows—one strong enough to deflect Benjamin's chains. The deacon withdraws his chains back into their respective rifts, before turning his back to the beautiful women once again. We're not shocked in the least bit... If anything, we expected such retaliation from a man like him.

"I do not answer the demands of a vociferous hound", he declares with arrogant character. Without even moving a muscle, Benjamin summons a large rift before him. The brunette dashes forward for a quick kill with her great sword; however, Benjamin's chains repulse her entire frame with a quick thrust to the abdomen! The brunette is sent to her knees from the impact. The deacon hides a humored snicker from us, but his voice speaks volumes of hilarity. "Just as I said—a vociferous hound. Ancient women of the Covenant, you play an important role in my vision. You will be made to survive another day, only by my bidding... As for the rest of you: keep defeating those titans for me. Your efforts shall not go without reward. I will make sure to repay the lot of you with a most gracious gift."

The anger of my brothers is heavily stirred.

"What did you say...?" snarls the offended John.

"How dare you make us sound like tools!" Raj seconds with boiling ire.

Theodore takes to the air in a fit of rage, "Unforgivable...!"

TJ, Lu, and Raj take to the air to ambush the departing deacon. Victoria, on the other hand... she just stands there wordless...motionless. She hasn't said anything this entire time... And I know why.

The deacon... is also someone very dear to her heart.

A tear of mourning rolls down her cheek. "Why... why are you doing this?" escapes her lips in a near-silent breath. As Benjamin fully merges with his portal, he turns around to look into her eyes. Just seeing his smile, knowing what his face looks like...is enough to bring Victoria to her knees... She's losing her mind—the vestal is unable to withstand the pressure. For the first time, Victoria loses her patience...and yells passionately at her charging brethren. "Luis, Theodore, John, stop! Don't hurt my brother...!"

Just the sound of her mournful plea freezes everyone with shock.

This gives the deacon all the time needed to close his portal, and escape from our reach. Lu, TJ, and Raj land on their feet, instantly turning around to give Victoria a confused eye. Kate and I do the same; the same goes for the women of the Covenant... We just can't believe what just came out of her mouth.

"Vickie? Ye serious, lassy? Dat... dat bastard is yisser...?"

Kate approaches the emotionally wounded vestal. "How could you keep that from us, Victoria?" she kneels next to our suffering companion, and speaks with remorseful tone. "You always were prone to do things like that. But, I'm willing to listen to your pain. Go ahead, Victoria... I'm all ears, little sister."

The troubled vestal submits to her emotions. "I'm sorry, Father Paddington, Mother Katherine, everyone..." her tears continue to flow, and she covers her face to shield her pain. Kate places her hand on Vickie's head, and caresses it with a mother's touch. Amidst her tears, Victoria spills the entire truth. "He's not my blood brother, but he was cast out of the Donnas because... he was of impure blood. The Donnas are a tribe of warrior women, but he... DeVoe... I only saw him when I entered the wilderness. And then, one day when Eve and I were playing with him in secret... DeVoe just disappeared! When I found him again, he... was known as Benjamin... He's..."

"Victoria, listen to me", Kate's words gather the vestal's attention.

"Yes, Mother Katherine?"

"DeVoe is not the man that you saw just now. He may have the boy's face to you, but residing inside of him is a man who has existed for centuries. Benjamin is a coward—he would rather use others as a tool for his schemes. I know... because I once called him 'friend'. But, that was a long, long time ago—a time when I ruled over a kingdom stained with the blood of the innocent... I promise you, my dear... I'll make things right. Right by you, and right by your brother."

Feeling for the poor lassy, I extend a suggestion to Kate, "We shud git 'er ter a bed. Poor lassy's worked up too much ter stay afoot for long."

Kate seconds the notion with a nod, "Yes, I believe that would be best for her right now."

All of a sudden, the sound of the Nubian woman's revving engine reminds us that we're not alone. We turn around to sees the brunette walking towards us, whilst sucking on a lollipop with provocative gesture. She intentionally passes by we men, and takes council with Kate. We don't know their intentions beyond the previously stated, but we mustn't risk making a second enemy.

"Quite the unfortunate turn of events", she declares with a smug grin.

"I second that remark", agrees her Nubian comrade.

Kate stands to her feet and looks the brunette in her eyes. "What's your angle, sister?" she demands with a stone face. "We know you two are after Ash, but we also know that you're after Benjamin. Revenge or not, it'd be best if you didn't interfere with our operation. Things like this should be left up to professionals, and..."

"You talk too much, blondie", the brunette abruptly snickers.

Kate is offended by the brunette's rude comment, "Blondie? Why you... Where do you get off...?"

"Honesty is the best policy, right?"

"You grimy four-eyed bitch! How dare you!"

The contrary brunette flashes her gun in Kate's eyes, "Oh, so you want to dance with me?"

"Don't even think about it, Michele!" the Nubian beauty deactivates her bike, locks it in place, and demounts it with provocative gesture. She walks past us, but not before giving me a pinch on the cheek. "Cute little set of munchies. No wonder such beautiful sisters are at your side."

"Er... t'anks, miss."

"No problem, redhead."

Well, it's no secret—the black chick's obviously the nice one.

She arrives to her comrade's side, and lowers the brunette's gun with a gentle right hand. "We hold no quarrel with these people, sister", she declares with a stern voice. Her comrade falls back, and allows the kind woman to speak for their party. The Nubian beauty extends her right hand to Kate. "Chrisette, a witch of the Covenant. The rude one is my sister, Michele—troublemaker extraordinaire, as you can already tell."

The brunette snaps at her partner, "I'm right here, you know!"

Kate discards her anger and shakes Chrisette's hand, "Katherine, leader of the Infinity Radicals. The young lady at my feet is Victoria. The redhead is Paddington, one of our senior officers and an old friend of mine. The buzz cut is Theodore, my boyfriend and head of youth ministry. The mask is Luis, field veteran and a valuable ally. The turban is Yuvraj, also a field veteran and resident brain. The pretty boy is John, our tactician and defensive backbone."

"Nice introduction, Kitty."

Kate is taken for a whirl by such a pet name, "K... K... Kitty? Erm... that's a new one, I guess."

"It fits you well, dear. Feisty, yet gentle on the inside... Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, if you put it that way, then... Yeah, I guess so."

They release their grip, and Chrisette continues on a serious note. "First thing's first—let's get Tori to a bed", she suggests, before sticking a lollipop into her mouth. She walks up to Vickie, helps her to her feet, and encourages her with kind words. "Cheer up, Tori. We're sisters to all women in suffering—you are a part of that inclusion. We promise to take down a notch with your brother... You need to rest, dear."

Kate draws her touchscreen from her back pocket, and dials up Stephanie's number. After a few rings, the faction co-leader answers her phone.

_"Head Mother, I was just about to call you."_

"Yeah. We had a run in with Benjamin, and it looks like he's using the body of someone named 'DeVoe'. We also encountered a secondary party—two kind women of the Covenant."

_"Funny thing. We have Ash here with us. He's agreed to come along without a fight. His reason..."_

"I already know, Steph... He wants to see Paddy and me."

_"Yep, that's it."_

"We'll rendezvous at the embassy. We'll cover the remainder of our reports there."

_"Affirmative, Mother. For Infinity."_

"For Infinity", Kate ends the phone call.

Theodore approaches his girl to appease his curiosity, "Babes, what did she say?"

"Ash is with them. They'll brief us at the embassy."

When I heard that name slip through Kate's lips, I nearly lost it... My old heart thumps roughly with a beat of joy. A smile lights my face, like a diffused bulb reclaiming life after ages of darkness.

I then feel her fist lightly punch my noggin. "Snap out of it, you old numbskull", she lightly teases, awakening me from my overwhelmed state. Kate's joyful smile lifts my spirits even higher. "We're going to see Ash, again. Can't approach him looking like an excerpt from a bad love story."

"Aye... Oi 'ad better buk up, den."

Chrisette walks past up, mounts her bike, and makes a demand of her comrade, "Shelly, the time isn't right for a meeting with Ash. Let's get a move on, sister."

Michele turns to her comrade with unbelieving eyes, "What...? But, we're so close to..."

"It doesn't matter, Michele. We know what it means to be without someone for ages more than _anyone..._ The pain, the suffering, the agony, and the solitude. Even if it's Ash, Michele... who are we to rob these people of a moment's reprieve? If we do so, then we're no better than the white hood or any other person who conspires against us. Just this once, Michele... hop on and not another word."

Michele, no matter how much it pisses her off, can understand how Kate and I feel. She does as she's asked, and mounts Chrisette's bike without a fuss. The engine is started... and the women of the Covenant are soon gone from our sights. They don't want gratitude, they don't want a smile... They just want peace of mind, knowing that they at least allowed someone a moment's happiness. Just like all women of the Covenant, they're good old souls with a naughty little twist here and there.

Still... it's a shame that our goals aren't written on the same page.

* * *

><p>What the devil was that unbearable wind? The entire country was caught in its blinding draft... almost as if the end of days were upon us. In all my years, I've never paid witness to such calamity. I, the Count, Valdo von Dracula, have been reduced to a silent state of awe. I consulted the heavens about the nature of such apocalyptic phenomena. Unfortunately, just as always... I received neither answer or sign of any truth.<p>

The sound of rapid footsteps... Someone's running to my study.

The door opens without warning. "Otōsan (Father)..." my son's voice is racked with fatigue and angst. I turn around, only to see expressions of crippling fear in his every gesture. Due to his fatigue, Johannes struggles with his words. "...Otōsan. N'Dour... he's...not moving. He's not moving...and I don't know what to do!"

"Take me to him, son."

We travel through our chateau and arrive to Johannes's bedchamber in less than a minute.

At first, I think that my eyes are deceiving me... I want to believe that N'Dour isn't there in my son's bed, skin white as snow, not moving... not breathing. I want to believe that my son isn't kneeling at bedside, giving his all to fight tears of confusion and fear. I want to believe that I know what to do in order to correct this troubling situation. That there is a way to make this image disappear...

...But, there isn't.

I approach my broken son, and pet his head in an attempt to ease his pain. "Johannes, did you check his heartbeat?" I inquire with a soft tone.

"Hai (Yes)... it's barely beating at all..."

A heart that's barely beating? Yes... this sounds all too familiar.

My knowledge of the situation gives birth to proper words, "Then, he's still alive in a sense. Such contradiction can only mean one thing—the exposure of Millennium to our world."

"Millennium...?" my son looks to me with curious, yet tearful eyes.

"Millennium is a realm that lies at the end of reality. Beyond the boundaries of dreams and nightmares, a hell that welcomes a momentary death to this world... Someone is opening gates to the said world, but even Dirty Diana is unable to detect where these gates are being accessed."

"Then... what should we do, otōsan?"

"Hope. Pray. Believe. Without proper guidance, there is nothing we can do to stop this from happening... But, something tells me that he has a plan—an ingenious plan that has the potential to save the world all over again. And, I'm sure that his friends will be there to help him through his trials."

"But, otōsan... N'Dour..." my son looks to our near-dead servant with longing eyes.

"Let him rest here, son. N'Dour needs peace right now."

"...I... don't want to leave him..."

"I know. I feel the same, but... N'Dour is the type that doesn't want others worrying about him. Therefore, Johannes, I ask that you stay in my room until this time passes. Knowing him... it won't be long."

My son nods and follows me without a fuss.

N'Dour's struggling body is left there, resting in limbo. It is the only thing we can do for him, since we don't know where to start. Since I barely know anything about the legend of Millennium, I'm afraid I don't have a clue on how to save N'Dour. But, I do believe that he will find a way to bring the boy back to us.

I'm still curious... Just who on earth is behind all of this?

* * *

><p>So, they now know my little secret... As if it will help them. Such knowledge will accomplish naught, and they know it. I bear this shell to do my bidding, yet my true body is somewhere far, far away from Suceava. My existence... it's special, capable of being projected into another body and carried across the globe. When my territory is placed within a proper vessel, it's BM expansion is infinite.<p>

Shy of a century ago, I chose the boy named DeVoe to do my dirty work.

He has been a part of me for years. He has done my bidding for years. And he will continue to follow my orders for years... and years to come. It is not out of anger or strife. Wrath or rage... My work is for the betterment of humanity.

Those who are unable to understand my ambitions are callous jesters. They care not for their brothers... nor for their own selves. Just like Valdo, who only cares for the sustainment of constant calamity. Death. Destruction. Misery. Endless pain... He feeds off of these things. They give him power... And I can no longer bear to see this hellish nightmare continue... That is why I have no other choice but to sacrifice the world and rebuild it, reform it, revive it.

The new world—the world I envision—will be one that can be considered 'Paradise'... No war. No pain. No sadness. No struggle. Men, women, children, beast—all will be made to live in harmony. I will watch over them, love them, and care for them with an open heart. I... will even allow them to see my true face... because that is how much I care for this world. I pray that there exists another with such desire. Such drive.

Then, it hits me—there exists no other entity.

In the end, I am the only one who truly wishes for peace. Some call me a madman, others call me sick, or some other vile title forged from mortal belligerence. All talk, no vision—the very thing that dooms this world to eternal suffering. And that is why I take a stand. That is why I wholeheartedly take the role of humanity's martyr, and pave the way to a brighter future... Will they understand me? Do they wish to hear my words?

No, they do not... and that saddens me.

Katherine, Paddington, Valdo, and all those who stand in my way must be punished. They cannot go with impunity, as payment for their transgressions against humanity. Ignoring their silent cries. Walking a selfish path. Subjecting the people to years and years of loss... I've watched, studied, and memorized their every method; in the end, I found nothing capable of soothing my anger.

Therefore, I shall continue to roam this world, parading as a man initially assumed to have been wiped out of existence. I shall continue to bear the chains of fate, forged from my all-powerful existence. And, I shall remain who I am—a man who truly desires world peace.

As I gaze upon the shaken beauty of Suceava, I feel a glimmer of guilt... I can hear their cries of sadness. Their sorrow. Their anguish... I apologize from the bottom of my old heart. Unfortunately, oh lovely people of the world, you shall be made to suffer if only for a brief moment. When the suffering is over, I—your new savior and interminable master—shall heal your wounds and set before you a new life.

_**Closing Theme: "To the Moon"**_

_(__エンディングテーマ：__"__月へ__"__Endingutēma: "Tsuki e"__)_

_Artist (__アーティスト__Ātisuto): Ayane (__彩音__Ayane__)_

By cleansing this world of the sin placed upon it, destroying the current Count, and rebuilding the nations using the power of resurrection... the war will finally be over. The world will finally see the dawn of a new era. Everyone and everything... shall finally be at peace.

So, endure it, oh beautiful mortal creatures; for the way of the world... is the way to a brighter future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_

_(__次回に続く__Jikai ni Tsudzuku__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Break of Dawn...<strong>_

After the fall of Caelus, the nations are left in peril. Thousands have either been placed in critical condition, are on the verge of paralysis, are forced to live in a broken home...or have already died. Even the Count suffers the agony of loss—a feeling he hasn't felt in over one-thousand years... Despite the severity of his sins, the fanatical Deacon D'Elany continues his selfish world-shaking onslaught in the form of the second Titan—Sol, the invincible sun. Our encounter with the sun titan furthers the earth's devastation, and brings us that much closer to accessing Millennium... But, look at the cost of our efforts. God, is the world going to end?

Has everything we worked for... been in vain?

_Next time on BLOOD/Dawn—**Chapter 6: Serpentine Fire**._


End file.
